One Shots: Witch's flames
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: These are one-shots staring Fem!Harry and various Katekyo Hitman Reborn charecters. If you have a request to make, I'll be happy to write it out! Ratings will vary from One-shot to One-shot, so I will be putting it under M just to ensure everything is covered.
1. Xanxus X Verity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Verity X Xanxus

* * *

It was raining heavily outside as lightning flashed and thunder boomed through the sky. Verity heard the door open and waved a hand towards the already poured glass of his favorite wine. She could tell that he was irritated as it caused the soul marks on her arms to burn slightly and pulse. The twisting, jagged, scar-like marks had terrified her when they appeared on her fifth birthday. Now though, Verity loved them as they reminded her of him and were worth how ugly some found them. When he approached her from behind, Verity's lips twitched slightly. He was the only one that could get away with coming towards her from behind as Squalo and so many other members of the Varia found out. As his arms wrapped around her waist, Verity leaned back against him and felt the marks on her arms stop burning, "Missed you."

"You were gone too long," He pressed his mouth to the back of her neck and Verity's eyes fluttered shut.

"The asshole was good. I actually had to use my animal form," Verity murmured softly as he nipped at the sensitive skin just under her chin sending a shiver down her spine.

He let out a low chuckle that sent heat straight to her core and made her legs tremble. He was the only one that knew what her animal form was and loved it. He turned her around and Verity took in his crimson colored eyes that ran over her. The obvious love running through those eyes of his and the pleasurable hum that radiated from the mark made Verity sigh softly. Only when it was just them, he showed this gentle and loving side. He spoke softly as he leaned forward to lay his forehead against her own, "I wanted to make you stay."

"I know, Xan," She murmured softly in return.

None of the other Varia members knew that Xanxus hesitated on sending Verity out every time a mission came up that required a her. None of them knew just how much their boss cared about Verity. Hell, most didn't even know that Verity and Xanxus were soulmates. The only ones who knew were Squalo, Mammon, Belphegor, and Lussuria. They were the only ones that Xanxus trusted not to blab. Levi wasn't told simply because the Lightning often challenged Verity and would do anything to get rid of her. Xanxus captured her lips in a searing kiss while pulling her as close as possible. Verity moaned softly at the sparks that flew from the contact and felt her soul-marks hum loudly from being so close to him. When he pulled back, Xanxus dragged her towards the couch and laid down. Verity curled up against him and sighed softly in contentment.

This was what she'd been missing until Mammon had recruited her into the Varia six months after the final battle. Pressing a kiss to the warm skin at his neck, Verity was thankful for the last three years. She wouldn't give up this dragon of a man anytime soon and would kill anyone that tried to take him from her.

* * *

 **Well here's the first One-Shot! I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Tsuna x Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Winter X Tsuna

* * *

Carefully, she massaged his tense muscles, "You're always so stressed, Lion."

Tsuna sighed deeply as she worked on him, "My guardians and just about everyone else are insane."

Giggling softly, Winter leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, "Good thing you have me to help get rid of these knots!"

Tsuna let out a tired laugh before groaning softly as his head fell back. Winter focused on that area as Tsuna mumbled, "I don't really want to leave."

"You can stay the night if you want," Winter offered as she finished his massage, "I can always use my wards to keep them away,"

Tsuna contemplated that as Winter moved towards the sink to get rid of the potions she'd used on him. Tsuna raised his head and silently watched her. Winter had been good to him ever since they stumbled into each other a year before he took on the boss title. She was always doing little things like giving him massages and ensuring he just had some sane person to vent to. Even when he moved to Italy, Winter stayed by him though his Famiglia knew nothing of her existence. For her, Tsuna kept the secret of just who she was if only to give her back some of the peace she gave him. It wasn't even surprising that Tsuna had fallen for her after his schoolboy crush on Kyoko faded. Tsuna found himself flinching as his cell rang. With a low groan, Tsuna picked his phone up and answered it, "Moshi, Moshi."

"Where are you, Judaime!" Gokudera shouted at him.

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer when Gokudera continued to speak. Inwardly groaning at the actions of his Storm Guardian, Tsuna was surprised when his phone disappeared from his grip and was shut off. Winter rolled her emerald green eyes, "You're staying the night. I insist."

Tsuna found himself smiling at her and nodding, "Of course, thank you Winter."

Winter smiled at him, "No problem, Lion. Can't have you collapsing just because the idiots around you can't see how stressed you are."

Winter turned to put away the potions she used and Tsuna looked around for his shirt only to find it missing, "Winter?" She hummed softly, "Where's my shirt?"

Pausing, Winter turned and looked around only to find it missing. Hearing a low pur from behind the couch, Winter moved towards that area and found Natsu curled up. Sleeping beside the flame-lion, Luna, her nekomata familiar, was curled up in her smaller form. Let out a soft laugh, Winter pointed towards the duo, "Natsu and Luna seemed to be very comfortable. I doubt we'll be able to get your shirt back, Lion," Winter smirked at him, "Not that I mind it being taken, the view is quite nice."

Tsuna flushed slightly while looking down at himself. Over the years of training and his various battles, Tsuna had grown into a very nice body that often made the females around him drool when he wasn't in a suit. Winter let out a soft laugh as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Tsuna looked back at her, "Winter?"

"Come, I'll show you to your room and start on dinner," Winter didn't wait for a reply as she started moving out of the living room.

Tsuna honestly couldn't find it in himself to argue with her.


	3. Skull Pre Arcobaleno x Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Sakura X Skull

* * *

That morning, Sakura had left Grimmauld Place in order to get some air away from the over-bearing Molly Weasley. She liked the woman well enough, but found herself growing to dislike her the longer that Sakura stayed inside that damn house. Sakura wouldn't have stopped herself from lashing out at Molly if the woman had made another comment about Sirius. It pissed her off that the woman actually thought she had any right to talk about Sirius like that even if the dog animagus wasn't in the room. To keep herself from exploding, Sakura had left the house with all the stealth she'd gained from her years with the Dursleys.

Sakura had enjoyed herself during the first part of her morning out. She'd spent time buying herself new clothes and just exploring Muggle London. She bought some books that she'd always wanted to read and some that caught her eye. It had been a pleasant morning for her and was proving to be a good day.

Now, Sakura found herself staring at the man with purple hair and multiple piercings. He was staring right back with pieces of milk shake dripping from his suit. Sakura had a majority of the stuff on one of her new tops. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she placed the now empty cup onto the trashcan beside her as the man breathed, "You're really pretty."

Sakura's cheeks heated at the rather blunt comment, "Uh..."

"Sorry for running into you!" He exclaimed with a panicked expression on his face while a blush covered his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath to calm the raging emotions running through her, Sakura asked, "Why weren't you watching where you were going?"

"I-" The man was cut off by a squeal.

Someone shouted, "It's Skull!"

"Shit," Sakura found herself being dragged as the man grabbed her hand.

Sakura could only keep a grip on her packages as the man tore off.

* * *

When he finally stopped, they were inside a park in an area of London she'd never seen before. Sakura panted softly as she wheezed out, "What the hell was that about?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda famous," The man, 'Skull' rubbed the back of his neck, "Today was supposed to be a relaxing day for me, but..."

"Understood, but could you let of my hand?" Sakura asked after taking a deep breath.

"Right!" He immediatly released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "Really sorry about the whole milkshake and running away with you thing,"

Sakura let out a soft laugh. The guy seemed like a real dork. A really cute one at that. Sakura inwardly shook her head and pushed those thoughts away, "So long as you buy me another one, I won't hold it against you."

"No problem," He replied with a slight laugh, "You should get your shirt changed first though,"

"Right," Sakura spotted a nearby bathroom, "Let me go change,"

* * *

Sakura found herself enjoying the rest of the day. For all that it started out crappy, Sakura felt as if this was the best day she'd had in awhile. The man, Skull, was a stuntman which intrigued her. He spent the day talking with her about his various stunts and the fact that he had a whole other personality he used when around his fans. He admitted that the over confident and braggart personality was just to mask his nervousness. Sakura found it endearing and told the man as much. Skull was actually only a few years older than her at nineteen. They were sitting together in the park that Skull had dragged them to earlier when he asked, "So what about you?"

"I go to a Scottish boarding school that goes on almost all year long with summer being out only decent break," Sakura found it easy to stay away from magical topics.

Skull listened with rapt attention as Sakura spoke and commented, "That sounds like the kind of school I would have loved to go to."

"My parents went there and have me signed up since birth," Sakura informed him before noticing the time, "Damn, I need to head back. I'm going to be in so much trouble,"

"My bikes nearby," Skull said as she stood up, "I could drive you,"

Sakura looked at the darkening sky and sighed, "I guess, but not all the way. The people I'm with don't like bikes."

"Shame," Skull grabbed her hand and the bags holding her purchases.

* * *

Skull handed her the bags after retrieving them from the area he kept his helmets, "Today was a good day, I'm glad I met you."

"Same," Sakura held the bags, "Thank you, I haven't had a day like this in a long time,"

Skull grinned at her, "We've got to do this again."

Sakura nodded and he handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. He surprised her when he pulled her into a hug. Sakura froze before relaxing as she hugged him back, "I'm so glad that I met you, Skull."

"Ditto," He let her go and got onto his bike, "See you around sometime, 'Kura',"

"See you," Sakura replied and he disappeared on his bike.

* * *

Sakura flopped onto her bed a few hours later. When she'd gotten back, they had immediatly pounced on her and attempted to figure out where'd she had gone all day. It only ended when Sirius had forced them back. The whole ranting and everything was worth it. She looked at the phone number Skull had given her and decided to get a cellphone. She would have to get it magic proofed, but that was alright with her. Being able to talk with Skull would be worth the trouble.


	4. Fon Pre-Arcobaleno X Jasmine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Jasmine X Fon

* * *

Fon smiled upon seeing the bike sitting outside the little house and headed towards the door. Unlocking and opening the door, Fon felt a laugh leave him as Lichi jumped off his head. He watched as his Flame companion took off into the house and walked inside. Closing the door behind him, Fon set his bag down and walked deeper into the house. He paused as a rather large husky darted up to him and chuckled as it nudged him. Running a hand through the husky's fur, Fon murmured, "It's nice to see you as well, Tacito."

The husky nudged him before disappearing on silent paw steps deeper into the house. Fon followed after him and found that the kitchen was empty as was the small music room. Fon headed into the backyard and found the familiar form of his lover settled in the garden. As his eyes slid over her lithe form, Fon found himself relaxing as peace filled him. The familiar red and black hair fell in a waterfall of curls down her back making Fon's hands twitch to run through those silky curls. The lightly tanned skin of her shoulders was revealed as she moved to another plant. The scarred and calloused hands that Fon recalled tenderly touching him the last time he was with her. As she stood up to move to another section of the garden, the shirt she was wearing rode up revealing the thick scar that marred her skin. He remembered when she got it well seeing as she'd gotten it protecting him. Without a thought, Fon moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist making his lover stiffen before relaxing against him. With a soft sigh, she spoke in that soft velvety tone he loved, "Fon."

"Jasmine," He murmured softly before burrowing his nose into her soft hair.

The scent of her favorite cherry blossom shampoo filled his nose alongside her natural scent of a bamboo forest in spring after a rain shower. Jasmine leaned back against him, "When did you get back?"

"Just a few moments ago," He let go of her for the few moments it took to turn her around.

Jasmine's jade green eyes were warm, yet tired as they gazed him. The purple bruises under her eyes made Fon internally curse as he pulled her into a soft kiss that conveyed his feelings. Jasmine sank into him as he tasted the tea she'd more than likely drank earlier alongside the cool mint of her toothpaste. When he pulled back, Jasmine laid her head on his chest, "I missed you."

"I know," He hadn't really wanted to leave her.

The mission that he'd gone on had been far too long and taken far too much out of him. He'd nearly fried Reborn when the Sun had made some obnoxious comment or another while fixing Fon's wounds. As it stood, Fon had left as soon as possible and more than likely would face plenty of questions when he returned, but for the moment, Fon ignored that. He wanted, no needed, to be with his lover and reassure her that he would always return.

* * *

Jasmine found herself curled up beside Fon in the bed they shared hours later. He stroked the bare skin of her hip and kissed the skin of her wrist. Jasmine nuzzled his shoulder as the fingers of her free hand tightened their grip on Fon's arm. He turned onto his side and stared at her with a frown, "Did the nightmares bother you badly?"

Jasmine almost flinched at the question, but Fon seemed to see it anyway. With a low sigh, Jasmine pressed a kiss to his lips and murmured, "Hermione was getting tortured, but Dobby didn't save us this time. I heard her-"

Jasmine couldn't finished, but Fon didn't need her to. He pulled her close and whispered comforting words into her ear. Even after the two years and some change she'd spent with this man, he still managed to surprise her with how quick he was to comfort her. It was time's like this that reminded her of why she both fell for him and willing to sacrifice herself if it meant he'd survive. After getting pulled into this world upon killing Voldemort, Jasmine had been so lost, but Fon had quickly become her guide. Fon interrupted her thoughts as he pushed her onto his back and settled over her. Looking into his eyes, Jasmine found herself blushing at the feelings rolling through those dark eyes that she so loved. As he captured her mouth with his and pressed into her, Jasmine felt as if she was complete.

When they finished coupling for the second time that night and the fourth since he'd returned, Fon spoke softly, "I believe these missions are almost over. Once they're done, I'll return here and stay for a while."

Jasmine raised her head from his chest, "Do you think you'll need my potions?"

She had seen the red marks that marred his skin and felt a burst of anger towards his teammates. They should be looking out for Fon and ensuring that he didn't get hurt. Just the thought of it made Jasmine angry, she wanted to kill them for getting him hurt. Fon cupped her cheek and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips as his fingers went into her hair. A gasping moan pulled itself from her throat as Fon's fingers brushed one of the furred ears that were perched atop her head. By the time Fon released her, Jasmine was unable to remember why she was mad in the first place. Fon chuckled softly, "There's no need to be mad, Kitsune. Everything turned out fine and it allowed me to return to you early."

"Still," Jasmine's silky fox tail shifted to coil around his waist, "I don't like you getting hurt. They're supposed to watch your back,"

"No one is adept at watching my back as you and Lichi," Fon replied as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and reach out to stroke the soft fur.

Jasmine's anger was still there, but lessened by that statement. Sighing softly and pressing a kiss to Fon's chest, Jasmine asked, "So potions?"

"I think two sets should work," Fon's fingers danced along the skin of her back, "The others are getting very curious as to how I'm getting them. I'm fairly sure Verde's about to rip out his hair due to his failure to recreate them,"

"It takes magic," Jasmine's eyes fluttered close as she pressed closer to him.

Fon chuckled softly, "I look forward to the day he finds out."

"I'll ensure a camera or ten is nearby to capture all of their reactions," Jasmine had a feeling that Fon's 'teammates' would be around for a long time though she had no clue as to why.

Fon stopped his ministrations earning a whine from the witch. He kissed her again before settling back against the bed and covering them with the thin blanket, "We both should get some rest. I don't want you too tired tomorrow."

Jasmine hummed softly as she sleepily moved to curl up against his side, "Right."

 **Well here's a Fon one-shot. Reborn is next.**


	5. Lyrica X Reborn (Arcobaleno)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Lyrica X Reborn (Arcobaleno)

* * *

Reborn was shocked when Lambo managed to hit him with that damned Bazooka of his. When the clouds of pink smoke faded, he was surprised to find himself in a bedroom that he'd never seen before. The sheets below him on the sinfully soft bed were warm revealing that he must have been laying in them. Reborn drew his gun upon hearing footsteps drawing headed towards the bedroom door. When the door opened, he was caught off guard by the woman that stood in the doorway holding two steaming mugs. Bright green eyes that reminded him of the pine needles stared at him with surprise before softening into a look of understanding. Hair the color of freshly spilled blood fell across the woman's shoulders to rest against the middle of her back. Reborn noted that she was only wearing a thin robe that was loosely tied around her waist. The woman strode into the room with the gracefulness of a dancer as she spoke in a slightly husky voice, "I see that today's the day it happened. You're rather cute in that toddler form though I much prefer how you usually look, Ren."

"Who are you?" Reborn growled while trying to figure out how she could possibly know even part of his actual name.

The woman set the mugs down, "My name is Lyrica Potter. We end up meeting after the curse is lifted and fell for one another."

Reborn's eyes widen, "How did the curse-"

"I cannot say as that would jeopardize the future and I happen to enjoy how it is right now," The woman, Lyrica, informed him with an amused tone.

Reborn's eyes narrowed at her, "What do you mean we 'fell for one another'?"

Lyrica shook her head with a low sigh, "I am not allowed to say, but I can prove it."

"How?" Reborn demanded with a low snarl.

Lyrica smirked before lifting a pendant out of her robe. The pendant was of a dragon holding a rose, but Reborn wasn't focused on that. No, the thing that caught his attention was the familiar flames imbued into the metal. Lyrica spoke as she moved to settle on the bed as Reborn lowered his gun, "You gave this to me as a valentines day gift. To further prove my claim, you told me that you were born Renato Sinclair. You were born from a french businessman with connections to the mafia and a coffee shop owner that your father managed to woo. They never married as your father died a month before your birth and your mother gave you her name. It was to protect you from your father's enemies. Unfortunately, they figured out the connection when you were five. While you managed to escape, your mother did not and was killed. You ended up becoming a hitman both to get revenge and survive in this world."

Reborn swallowed and put his gun away. The only person he would ever tell would be someone he could trust completely. If she knew that, Lyrica was telling him the truth. He stared up at her, "How?"

"We became friends at first due to both of us being leery," Lyrica settled fully on the bed and turned her body towards him, "I won't say why you were leery as you can probably guess. As for me, I'm a witch that had just gotten out of a war and was leery of everyone after being betrayed by my friends. Over time, we grew closer and eventually fell for one another,"

Reborn was about to say something when he felt the distant pull of the bazooka. Inwardly growling, Reborn muttered, "I'm about to be pulled back."

Lyrica surprised him by kissing his cheek and pulling him to her chest. She murmured softly, "My favorite flowers are tiger lilies. The curse will get broken, but you must have patience."

She let him go and Reborn found his vision engulfed in pink smoke. When it faded, he was surrounded by his fellow Arcobaleno and Tsuna with his guardians. Reborn tugged his fedora down and smiled slightly. He looked forward to meeting Lyrica Potter.

* * *

Lyrica smiled upon seeing her hitman, "Ren."

"Lyrica," He smirked at her while reaching out to pull the green eyed woman to his chest, "I forgot how amusing everyone was back then,"

"You are adorable as a toddler," She informed him with a grin before pressing a kiss to his bare chest, "Did you scare them?"

"You would think none of them had seen anyone naked before," The hitman remarked earning a soft laugh from the witch leaning against him.

With a wave of her hand, the two mugs that she'd prepared earlier floated to them. Due to her talk with the past version of her hitman, they were the perfect temperature to drink. Oh, she really wished that she'd known them all back then. It would have been fun.

 **Short, but eh. Next is Hibari with Colonello following him.**


	6. Terra X Hibari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 _Hyō-Leopard in japanese._

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Terra X Hibari

* * *

Terra rushed through the rain with a low curse as she heard footsteps booming behind her. It was just her luck that Vernon had finally decided to get rid of her. Not only did the fat bastard take her to a small town in another country where no one spoke a lick of English, he had decided to kill her rather than abandon her. The shitty luck of the six year old also had it raining and freezing cold. Terra was far too tired, hungry, and weak to run for much longer. She needed to disappear and find some place to hide. Terra ended up running into a large wooden door and fell to the ground with a low cry of pain. She was too exhausted to realize that the sound she made was not human nor feel the magic rushing over her body as she transformed into something else entirely. As she really registered was someone growling something in a language she didn't recognize and the cries of pain that sounded afterward. She was barely conscious when a boy her age appeared in her sight line while bending down. She noticed that he had really nice eyes and he was speaking to her though she didn't know the language, _"Little carnivore will be coming with me to see mother."_

* * *

Terra woke with a start and placed a palm on her chest. She hadn't dreamt of Kyoya's arrival into her life nor her relatives in a long time. The feral boy that had not only taken in an abused six year old witch that he'd seen transform into a snow leopard cub and ensure that Terra would never deal with her relatives again had grown in a powerful teen. Kyoya had ensured that his parents took her in if only to ensure that the interesting little carnivore stayed alive and well as it was clear that no one else would take good care of her. Ever since then, Terra learned what familial love was really like though in the Hibari family style. Kyoya's uncle, Fon, had taken Terra on as a student for both magic and fighting. Kyoya's mother, while Terra had only gotten to know the frail woman for two years, had become her mother as well. Kyoya's father was distant, but ensured both children under his roof never went without though he was rarely there after his wife's death.

Terra found herself startled from her thoughts as a warm around tugged her to a firm chest, " _Little carnivore will stop thinking unnecessary things."_

"I dreamt of the night you rescued me _,"_ Terra murmured softly as she settled against him, "It always makes me contemplative, _"_

The powerful Cloud snorted softly, _"Sleep before I bite you to death."_

Kyoya never actually did regardless of what he said. For everyone else, Kyoya was a violent and feral beast that was too terrifying to mess with. For Terra, Kyoya, while not exactly warm and talkative, was affectionate when they were alone. He always kept a hand on her when he had the chance and made sure that when they sparred, he never really hurt her. He also kept her from being touched by any of the magicals that came after her. It was fun watching him fight the wand wielding idiots. She shuddered as the sixteen year old bit her shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to bruise or break skin, but it served as a warning to listen to him. With a low sigh, Terra shifted until she was laying on her stomach with her head on his shoulder as she got ready to fall back asleep.

* * *

Terra looked at Tsuna as the young Sky stared at Mukuro and Kyoya with wide eyes. Taking pity on the boy, Terra called out, "Kyoya! If you leave Mukuro be, I'll make your favorite for dinner."

" _Carnivore_ ," Kyoya barely turned his head towards her.

She internally shivered at the predatory look in his eye, "I'll even spar with you when we get back home!"

That got Kyoya to disengage with Mukuro and put his tonfa away, Terra was actually looking forward to sparring with Kyoya as it had been too long. Terra turned to Tsuna as the Sky said, " _Thank you._ _"_

 _"No problem,"_ Terra heard footsteps and turned to see Kyoya walking towards them while Mukuro looked at her in surprise, " _I won't always-"_

Before she could continue, Kyoya was engulfed in the signature pink smoke of the ten year bazooka. When it cleared, she wasn't the only one to stare as a blush spread across her cheeks. Kyoya had definitely grown into himself in the future. He was wearing a three piece suit that looked amazing on him. While Kyoya and her weren't exactly in a relationship, it didn't change the fact Terra was attracted to the Cloud. The future version of her best-friend and crush only had eyes for her as he strode purposefully forward. He stood taller than her by a good few inches which meant she was staring up at him. When he reached her, Kyoya surprised Terra by pulling her to his chest. He smirked down at her, "Carnivore."

"K-kyoya," Terra stared at him with wide eyes.

He lifted a hand to cup her chin and pulled her into a kiss. A gasp left her and the Cloud slipped his tongue in between her lips as he pulled her as close as physically possible to him. As her mind was filled with the haze that the contact created, Terra moaned softly as her hands moved to grip his shoulders. When he pulled back, Terra was struggling to take in air which left her as his mouth went to her neck. A gasping moan left her as he began to nip and suck at her sweet spot leaving the leopard animagus putty in his hands. When he finally stopped, the future version of Kyoya whispered in her ear, "My younger self needs to prodded into claiming you, _Hyō_. Have fun."

He released her and Terra watched as pink smoke engulfed him. When it cleared, her Kyoya was in his future self's place and looked slightly confused. As soon as he spotted her, Kyoya's eyes narrowed into thin slits as a growl left him. Terra let out a yelp of surprise as Kyoya tossed her over his shoulder and took off towards the Hibari house hold. For some reason, Terra had a feeling Kyoya wasn't taking her home to spar.

 **End! Next is Colonello then onto Dino.**


	7. Mira X Colonello Post Arcobaleno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Mira X Colonello Post!Arcobaleno

* * *

Mira looked at Colonello in alarm as the blonde growled darkly, "Col?"

"I don't understand it kora!" Colonello slammed his fist into the nearby wall, "I've done everything I can think of to get her attention, but she won't even give me the time of day,"

Immediately, Mira found herself growing tired of the conversation. Like always when Colonello tried something, Lal once more dismissed the blonde's attempts. At first, Mira had been happy to help the blonde, but now, she couldn't stand to do it. With the time she spent attempting to help Colonello woo Lal, Mira found herself falling for the blonde. Colonello had become her friend when they had run into each other back when Mira had still been fighting against Voldemort. It was with his help that she managed to kill the bastard and to help her friend, Mira had not only been on his team for the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, but also determined to help him win Lal's love. But with all the time she spent with him, Mira began to fall in love for the blonde which only increased when the curse on him had been lifted. Sighing softly, Mira spoke as she continued to fiddle with the rifle she was building, "Lal just doesn't appreciate you enough, Col."

"Kora," Colonello glanced at her as she worked, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you shouldn't focus on her anymore," Mira suggested as she engraved runes into, "Maybe you should shift your attention elsewhere," Mira wanted to throw up as she added, "If you do that, she might actually realize what you've been attempting to show her all along,"

Colonello was silent for a few moments before nodding, "Yeah! I can do that though with who?"

Mira glanced up at him before returning her focus to the gun. She was surprised when he grabbed her, "Col?"

"Why don't you become my fake girlfriend?!" Colonello grinned at her, "It'll be fun!"

Mira opened her mouth to say no, but the hopeful look in his eyes made her say, "Of course, anything for my best-friend."

"Awesome, kora!" Colonello hugged her, "Thank you!"

* * *

Aria let out a gasp startling Lal, "What's wrong?"

"Look," Aria pointed and Lal turned to see Colonello with Mira, "They're holding hands!"

Lal stared at the two in surprise as they walked together hand in hand. Colonello was saying something that was causing the soft spoke burgundy haired woman to laugh. Bright green eyes glowed with happiness as the woman looked at Colonello with adoration on her face. Immediately, Lal felt something bubble up in her chest that she didn't really recognize. Lal heard Aria say something about it being adorable and muttered, "Yeah. They look good together."

* * *

Colonello let go of Mira's hand and asked, "Do you think it's working?"

"Probably not yet," The happiness that Mira felt came crashing down as reality returned, "Give it a week to a month,"

"Right, kora!" Colonello pulled her into a hug that made Mira want to cry, "Soon, I'll have Lal!"

* * *

The fake dating lasted for all of a month before Lal finally confronted the two. Mira wanted to cry not even a week later when the two started dating. It hurt badly to see them together. Mira knocked on the door to Colonello's apartment and found Lal answering the door. It was obvious that the two had been making out and the sight made her heart crack a little. Offering the female Rain an apologetic smile, Mira told her, "Can you tell Col that I'm heading off to travel the world? I can't really stay in Italy or on Mafia land much longer."

"Of course," Lal smiled lightly at Mira, "Do you want to come in?"

"Lal! Who's at the door, kora!" Colonello's voice sounded making another crack in Mira's heart.

Mira gave the female Rain a fake smile, "I need to go. My boat is leaving soon, but could you give this to Col?" She held up a wrapped box, "I need to get going."

"No problem," Lal took the letter sized box, "Colonello will pr-"

"Lal," Colonello's voice sounded close.

When Lal turned, Mira turned tail and ran. The Cloudy Mist couldn't bare to see Colonello happy with someone else. She guessed that this was what Snape felt whenever he saw her mother and James Potter.

* * *

"Who was it?" Colonello asked Lal as he stepped into the hall.

"Mira, she said that she needed to branch out and decided to travel the world," Lal answered as she closed the door, "Her boat was leaving soon, so she had to leave in a hurry. She wanted to give you this,"

"I'll open it later," He took the box from her and grabbed her hand before moving deeper in the apartment.

He put the present on one of his bookshelves before pulling Lal to him.

* * *

Mira sat across from Fon and laid her head on the table, "Is it wrong of me?"

"The heart wants what it wants," The former Storm Arcobaleno told her while settling a comforting hand on her head, "Colonello has been after Lal for a very long time. You can't really blame him for not seeing it,"

"I know," It was one of the reasons it hurt so much, "Will you keep it a secret?"

"Of course," The Storm offered her a kind smile.

Mira tried to smile at Fon as she sat up, "Thank you."

Fon picked up his cup of tea, "Where will you be going?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has asked that I teach for a year," Mira answered as she picked up her own cup, "I might as well see if I've gotten better. After that, I might see if the goblins have any jobs for me,"

Fon inclined his head, "Then to new beginnings and hopes for the future."

"To new beginnings and hopes for the future," Mira echoed and drank her tea wish not for the first time it was alcohol.

* * *

When the wedding invitation arrived, Mira stared at it for a few moments before burning it. Even after a year, the thought of him being with her was too much and caused another crack. She wrote a quick reply before heading towards Gringotts.

* * *

Colonello was speaking with Aria when the owl arrived, "It must be Mira's reply."

"I hope she agrees to come, kora," Colonello took the letter from the owl, "It's been too long since I've seen her, kora,"

"A year," Fon said as he walked in with Viper.

The Arcobaleno were gathered together in order to help Lal and Colonello plan out the wedding. Colonello blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't think it's been that long. I wonder what she's up to."

"Open the letter," Lal encourage him.

Colonello opened it and read the letter aloud:

 _Dear Colonello and Lal,_

 _I give you my best, but I cannot come to the wedding. I've recently begun working on some jobs for Gringotts. As a result, I will not be able to take time off for a year at least. I am really sorry and hope you have an amazing wedding. You deserve it._

 _Mira._

Colonello felt his heart drop at the fact his best-friend would be missing the wedding, "Oh..."

"It'll still be a good day regardless," Lal placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him, "We'll have to send her pictures,"

Colonello nodded and put the letter down. He needed to focus on what was before him at the moment. He'd go visit Mira soon enough.

* * *

Mira was in Greece when she spotted Colonello and Lal. Upon seeing the golden rings on their fingers, another crack formed in her heart and she turned away as they began to kiss. As she headed towards the wizarding district, she heard someone calling after her, but ignored it as she headed off. She couldn't stand being near them at the moment.

* * *

Colonello frowned as he watched Mira continue walking away as if she hadn't heard him, "Mira?"

"Maybe she has something really important to do," Lal suggested earning a slight nod from Colonello.

If she was working for Gringotts, it was highly likely important. Mira had often told him that they never did anything for no reason. Sighing slightly, he turned and beamed at Lal, "Yeah, she's probably busy, kora. Let's continue."

* * *

Mira opened her door and found Fon standing there. She moved aside, "Come on in."

"How have you been?" Fon asked her as he took off his shoes and walked deeper into the town house.

"I've been really busy," Mira answered as she led the way into the kitchen and began to make tea, "Thornclaw has been keeping us on our toes. I might be going to China in a month or so to work with the goblins there. From what I've heard, I might be in for a promotion,"

Fon smiled as he heard that, "I'm glad you're doing well. Colonello and Lal said that they saw you in Greece."

"I was on assignment," Mira told him, "I took a small break and saw them...God Fon, it still hurts,"

Fon sighed deeply as he lost his smile, "Love hurts, Mira."

Mira swallowed slightly as she finished making the tea and moved towards the table, "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories."

"My wife died over twenty years ago, Mira," Fon looked at her with a kind smile on his face, "It still hurts, but it's a pain I'm willing to bare. In time, you'll find the pain lessening," He looked slightly stern, "You can't keep avoiding them,"

"I know, but for right now, I just can't stand it," Mira told the Storm.

He gave her an understanding look and they began to catch up.

* * *

Colonello groaned tiredly as he entered the meeting room. As with every year, the Arcobaleno and those that fought with them met on the anniversary of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Aria noticed the look on his face as she turned towards him, "Something wrong?"

"Lal's just been giving me a hard time is all, kora," Colonello waved off her concern.

Aria nodded and returned to her conversation with Byakuran. Colonello sighed deeply and scanned the room of smiling faces. It was as he did so twice that he noticed that someone was missing other than Lal. Noticing that Skull was standing nearby, Colonello moved towards the Cloud. Skull turned towards him, "Colonello, what can-"

"Where's Mira?" Colonello cut him off earning a surprised look from the make-up wearing Cloud.

"Huh," Skull did a quick scan of the room before saying, "She isn't here. She might be coming later,"

Colonello swallowed and nodded as he moved to a corner of the room. The room they were meeting in was the Vongola ballroom which allowed enough space for certain Cloud flame users to be comfortable. He wondered where she was as he stood there. When Lal entered, he had to focus on his rather irritated wife which pushed all thoughts of his best-friend out of his mind.

* * *

Mira arrived at the party and found Colonello standing with Lal. They were standing close together and Mira's heart cracked once more. She stayed long enough to speak briefly with Fon and a few others before leaving.

* * *

Colonello glared at Lal as she shouted, "You're an idiot!"

"I am not, kora!" Colonello shouted in return.

"Yes you are!" Lal growled at him, "All your thinking about is Mira, aren't you,"

Colonello wondered where the hell she got that idea, "I haven't thought about Mira in years!"

Colonello mentally froze as that statement left him. Had it been years since he'd thought of let alone seen Mira? He did a mental calculation and became startled. He hadn't seen Mira since he got together with Lal and hadn't thought about her since the anniversary a year ago. Before he could think much about it, Lal hissed, "If you can't even pay attention to me, I want a divorce. This was a mistake."

"W-what?!" Colonello stared at her with wide eyes, "You want a divorce,"

"Yes!" Lal threw her hands up after placing a set of papers in front of him, "All we've done for the last year and a half of our marriage is fight. I don't want to do this anymore Colonello,"

Colonello felt cold, but quickly attempted to argue with Lal.

* * *

Mira looked at the letter sitting on the table. Fon must have left it when he last visited to take care of her house while she was away. Sighing tiredly, Mira opened the letter after getting a cup of tea:

 _Dear Mira,_

 _It feels like we haven't seen each other in years. I was wondering if you'd be able to see me in Italy on the Xth of X._

 _With hope,  
Colonello._

Mira stared at the letter before shaking her head with a low sigh. Even if she wanted to, Mira would be doing a job for the goblins then. Placing the letter down, she drank her tea and headed to bed. She had a long assignment starting tomorrow.

* * *

Colonello had returned to his old apartment for the first time since he'd married Lal and began cleaning it up. As he was doing it, Colonello found a wrapped present and remembered that it was a gift from Mira before she left on that little trip of hers. Once he finished cleaning, Colonello opened it up and found two tickets to a movie that had been very popular back when he'd been dating Lal. Underneath the tickets, a letter sat. Frowning slightly, Colonello put the tickets onto the table and opened the letter:

 _Dear Col,_

 _It might seem a bit abrupt, but I had to leave. Before I lose my nerves, I will say that it wasn't my Cloudy nature that caused this. I left because I can't bare seeing you with Lal. Every time I see you smiling together, hugging, and kissing, it feels like a crack opens in my heart. It hurts so bad that I can't stand watching you two be happy. You're so happy with her that it makes me feel like every moment we spend together is a waste of time that should be spent with the person you actually love._

 _It feels like I've written this stuff so many times that I can't stop seeing it in the back of my mind. I needed to find a good way to come out and say it, but it seems that I fail at that. So, I'll just write it down..._

 _Colonello, for so long I've been in love with you._

 _All the time we've spent together, I've just fallen deeper. I love how you are with Falco. I love seeing how passionate you are when training new people. I love all the little things you do whenever I'm sad. I love seeing how driven you are. I love you deeply, Colonello which is why it hurts so much to see you wish Lal. To spare myself the pain, I'm taking the cowards way out. I'm sorry that I just can't seem to stay, but seeing you with her..._

 _Colonello, please enjoy your life with Lal and be happy. Maybe I'll find someone while on my adventure?_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Mira._

Colonello felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. Mira had loved him and stayed away because she couldn't bare to see him with Lal. She had loved him and Colonello had forgotten about her. He'd been so blind and Mira avoided him for it.

* * *

Mira stared at the beast running for her team and smiled darkly as she headed towards in. She would not allow anyone under her die. She refused.

* * *

The call came during the next anniversary of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. They all had heard Fon's gasp which had silence fall over them at the surprising sound. When Fon closed his phone, he found everyone's attention on him and said, "Mira...Mira's in the hospital. The job she was on ended up going wrong and she was badly injured," Fon swallowed as he looked at everyone though his eyes sought out Colonello as the blond's blue eyes widened, "As of two minutes ago, Mira Potter died of injuries sustained while protecting her team on assignment for the goblins of Gringotts."

 **I'm so full of angst! I wanted to make it a happy one-shot, but I just can't seem to do it. My next one for Colonello will be happy, but this time, my muse wanted him to be sad. Sorry! Dino next than Byakuran!**


	8. Nicole X Dino pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Nicole X Dino

* * *

Nicole had gone to Italy on the 'recommendation' of Blaise Zabini. The neutral Slytherin, that had somehow become an instrumental part n keeping her sanity back during Hogwarts and beyond, saw what her so called 'best-friends' hadn't. He had been able to see just how close she'd been to crumbling from all the attention, the various marriage proposals, and demands that everyone had been making. As a result, the idiot kidnapped her and put her on the first plane to the damn country he could while forcing a language potion down her throat to help teach her Italian.

Blaise was currently visiting his relatives while pushing Nicole to explore and enjoy herself. It was during her little trip out of the town house that her family owned (She hadn't known about it until Blaise all but dragged her to Gringotts after the war) that she met him. More along the lines, he tripped and slammed into her leaving both of them in a heap. The water that she'd been drinking ended up covering them making Nicole glad that she'd forgone the juice that she had been planning on drinking. The man quickly detangled himself from her and apologized, " _I'm so sorry! My shoes must be-"_

Nicole shook her head lightly as she looked up at the man. She immediatly felt a blush began to form on her cheeks as her magic practically purred beneath her skin. He looked to be about a year older than her with blonde hair and kind brown eyes. At the current moment, the green and brown jacket he was wearing was soaked though his red shirt beneath it was not. Nicole cleared her throat as he stopped speaking, " _It's alright. Accidents happen and neither of us got hurt."_

 _"R-right,"_ He smiled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck before holding out a hand, _"Let me help you up,"_

* * *

After a few tries, they both managed to stand up fully. Nicole was more than a little amused, so she didn't mind it too much. Offering him a smile, Nicole held out her hand, _"My name's Nicole Potter."_

 _"Dino Cavallone,"_ He replied with an easy grin, " _I've never seen you around here before,"_

 _"My friend kidnapped me for a trip to Italy,"_ She informed him with a sheepish look on her face, _"He wants me to explore, but I'll probably get lost somehow. I always do,"_

"You're from England aren't you?" Dino had an adorable accent when he spoke in English.

"Yes," Nicole let out a slight laugh.

"If you want, I can show you around for a bit," Dino offered to her, "I was just wandering around really,"

Nicole thought about it for a few moments. Hermione would immediatly say no to the offer as who knows who this man really was. Ron would probably do the same. Blaise would merely encourage her to go with him while reminding her that she knew self-defense. Besides, she was here to relax and explore which meant meeting knew people was important. With a soft smile, Nicole said, "I'd like that."

* * *

Dino ended up showing Nicole that he was both very clumsy and very charming. He knew the area very well and happily told her all that she wished to know about it. In return, Nicole told him about England and what she knew about it. Regretfully, Nicole knew very little due to both her relatives influence and the wizarding world. But, Dino didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed more interested in learn about her than her home country. They ended up at a resturant for dinner which Dino insisted on paying for due to her 'putting up with him all day'. They were eating as Dino asked, "So he really just dragged you here."

"And dumped me at one of my families homes," Nicole told him with a soft laugh, "Blaise prefers to drop people in with the sharks so to speak. It's apparently something his mother's family is known for,"

Dino let out a chuckle, "He seems like an interesting type of guy."

"He is," Nicole took a sip of the wine Dino had gotten for them, "Blaise has been that way since we met during school and after it. It's one of the reasons I know that I can rely on him,"

Dino nodded lightly, "It's nice to have people looking out for you."

"Agreed," Nicole said just as her phone went off.

Blaise had shoved the damn thing into her hands before his little disappearing act. The moment she answered it, Blaise was already speaking, "Where are you?"

"At," She told him the name of the resturant, "Why?"

"We need to leave," Blaise told her earning a slight frown.

"Why?" Nicole didn't understand why he sounded so urgent.

It was unlike him and made her wonder if he was in trouble. Dino was giving her a concerned look as Blaise said, "I'll explain when we're moving."

With that, Blaise cut the line and Nicole was left staring at her phone in concern. Dino reached out and put his hand on her arm, "Is everything alright?"

"No," Nicole looked at him as she said that, "Blaise sounded really urgent and he never sounds like that. We apparently have to leave though he hasn't explained why," Nicole put her phone away and got up, "I'm really sorry to leave like this Dino, but it seem unavoidable. Thank you for today. I hope we get to see one another soon,"

And with that, Nicole took off and left Dino staring at her with a confused look on his face.

 **Better than last nights? hehe Rain really puts ya into a shitty mood, huh? Byakuran is next and a word of warning to you guys, it might be a little dark.**


	9. Nicole X Dino Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N: I know I said that Byakuran would be next, but I lied. I felt a little crappy for giving you a short one-shot that really could have been better. My only excuse was that I had to take my little sister to her friends house. I ended up seeing a few old friends and they convinced me to give you part two. I hope you enjoy this! This will have some dark stuff in this, my Byakuran One-shot will not.**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Nicole X Dino Pt. 2

* * *

Nicole was cursing Blaise out in her mind as she ran through the back alley's of Rome. Apparently, the boy and his family were firmly entrenched in the Mafia and somehow pissed off someone high up. As a result, they and anyone that was connected to them was in danger. At the current moment, Nicole was running from some of them while attempting to ignore the pain in her side. The bullet's they were using had been enchanted to disrupt the flow of magic in a person's body. As a result, Nicole couldn't use her magic to save herself. The worst part of the whole thing was that she'd been attempting to transform into her animagus form to get away when she got shot. It left her partially transformed and in a shit load of pain. It was almost as painful as the cruciatus due to her magic being upset and her partial transformed state. A shout echoed behind her, _"Stop running you freak!"_

A low hissing growl tore itself from her throat, but she didn't stop running. If there was one thing that got her angry, it was hearing shit like that. Nicole slid to a stop as she found herself at a dead end with no way out. As she heard the people she'd been running from drew closer, Nicole let out a screeching roar with the hope that Blaise or someone would hear her. While she had some self-defense training and was pretty good at fighting, it would barely help her against a group of people wielding guns. Swallowing harshly, Nicole got ready to fight them while praying to the above that someone managed to come and help her.

* * *

Dino had been explaining to his men where he'd been all day when a screeching roar rang out. For some reason, he was reminded of Nicole which was the main reason he took off towards the sound. As he ran through the back alleyways that Squalo had shown him around back during their school days, Dino wondered why that roar reminded him of Nicole and hoped that she was alright. Even if it had only been a day that he'd known her, Nicole had endeared herself to him. Unlike most women, she didn't seem to mind his clumsiness and enjoyed his stories. Dino would freely admit that he enjoyed looking up the information of the places he'd been to and talking about the things he learned. It often made the few women he went on dates with grow annoyed and call him boring. They ended up leaving before the date was over even if they were mafia women. Nicole was diffrent and Dino wanted to be around her no matter what.

As soon as he reached the general area of where the roar had originated from, he smelt the familiar aroma of blood and gun powder which made his stomach drop. Upon hearing shouting from nearby, Dino raced towards it and found a sight that shocked him to the core. The woman he'd spent the day with, the woman that had been incredibly kind to him, the woman who happily listened to him blabber, and the only woman who didn't seem to mind his clumsiness, Nicole Potter, was fighting against the members of a rival family that he'd been attempting to negotiate with. She was covered in blood and moved with a speed that was almost inhuman as she fought against the people that were attempting to kill her.

The thing that took his attention were the feathers that seemed to litter the ground and the talons that replaced her nails. Nicole was obviously injured and beginning to slow as the fight continued. Even with the help of her claws and the crushing blows that she seemed to be giving out, Nicole was on the losing end. It was as she collapsed after being shot once more that Dino took action with his men. Only when the remaining men were knocked out did Dino turn to Nicole, he rushed to her side and found that she was far too pale. Without much thought, he lifted her into his arms and shouted, "Romario, we need to get her some help."

* * *

When Nicole came to, she found herself laying on a comfortable bed in a room that she didn't recognize. It was done in warm browns and green which soothed her a little even if the room was a bit too extravagant for her tastes. Nicole turned her head when she heard a yawn and found Dino sitting on a chair and stretching. He looked like he hadn't slept well and that made Nicole frown. She opened her mouth to say something when Dino seemed to notice that she was awake, "Nicole! You're awake! I was so scared that you wouldn't-"

Nicole held up a hand to stop him babbling while feeling a blush heat her cheeks, "Dino, what's going on? I'm happy to see you again, but it's confusing."

Dino took a deep breath and nodded as he turned serious, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Nicole thought about it before blanching, "Oh fuck."

Seconds later, Nicole began coughing due to how dry her throat was. Dino was quick to help her sit up and get some water. Rather than move, he sat beside her on the bed, "You got quite injured and will need to rest quite a bit."

It was as she felt a hand on her back that she recalled her animagus form and blanched. She looked down at her talons and looked at Dino as she asked, "I have a bit to explain, don't I?"

"Not really," Dino shook his head with a light smile, "You're friend and his family have been friends of mine for a very long time. As a result, I know about the magical world even though I don't have magic. Instead, I have what your people call Soul fire. I'm an orange element,"

Nicole stared at him for a few moments before relaxing upon seeing the truth in his eyes. Dino hadn't lied to her yet though she'd need to talk with Blaise soon. Thinking about her friend, Nicole asked, "What about Blaise and his family? They're in danger."

"My family is already helping them," Dino soothed her, "They were the ones that called in the healer to help you out," He gave her an apologetic look, "You're unfortunately confined to the grounds due to your magic needing time to settle. Until it does, you'll be stuck in this form of yours,"

Nicole had somewhat expected that, but hearing it didn't make her very happy. She froze upon realizing what Dino had said, "I'm stuck here?"

Dino was quick to explain, "Due to your injuries and how unstable your magic is, we can't really move you. I highly doubt you'd like to ride in a car with your current appendages."

Nicole was so going to kill Blaise when she got her hands on the stupid cat, but for now, she supposed the situation wasn't too bad. Dino was nice and she'd like to spend more time with him as he was unlike the other guys she knew.

* * *

Nicole's recovery took two months even with the help of special potions. During that time, she was able to get to know Dino better and quickly grew attracted to him. He was very considerate and made sure that Nicole was very comfortable. He always spent at least an hour every day with her alongside meals if he could manage it. The Cavallone family estate was rich in history and wide spread. It gave her plenty of room to run and stretch her wings which she hadn't been able to do since the war ended. In the end, Nicole was very sad when she finally recovered even if it meant she could finally return to normal.

Dino found himself dreading the day Nicole finished recovering. Not only would she be free to leave, Nicole would probably never return to Italy due to her experience here. It saddened himself to know that he'd probably never see her again when she left. The days he'd spent with her were some of the best that he ever experienced. When the healers announced that she was fully healed, Dino found himself unable to hide how much it hurt to know she wouldn't be there anymore.

* * *

After a rather sad goodbye, Nicole returned to England with an apologetic Blaise. She managed to enjoy her return for all of a week before beginning to miss Italy and Dino. It was during a talk with Luna that Nicole made her decision to see Dino again and hope that he'd let her stay by his side.

* * *

The blonde fey-like seer looked at her with misty blue eyes and said, "You've got nargles nesting in your mind."

Nicole squirmed slightly before saying, "I miss Italy."

"You miss your horse," The blonde corrected with a slight laugh, "Why do you not return to him?"

"It isn't that easy, Luna," The orange soul fire user shook her head lightly earning a snort from the indigo soul fire user, "He's probably really busy and doesn't need me around,"

"I believe you're wrong," Luna told her bluntly, "You're a griffon and a Gryffindor. Where is your bravery?"

Nicole stared at her for a few moments before realizing that the blonde was right. She had defeated Voldemort and countless death eaters. She had faced death and walked towards calmly towards it with her head held up high. She had faced a dragon and various other beasts. She had faced beings that could suck out your very soul. She could return to Italy and see Dino again.

* * *

Dino was in a meeting with Tsuna when a knock sounded on the door and Romario stuck his head in, "Boss?"

"Romario is something wrong?" Dino asked him as Reborn looked at the man in curiosity.

"Miss Nicole has returned and asked to see you," Romario answered.

To the immense surprise of Tsuna, his guardians, and Reborn, Dino jumped over his desk and darted through the doorway without tripping once. Unable to stop themselves, they followed after the sprinting Sky while Tsuna asked, "Who is Miss Nicole?"

"Boss helped her out and fell for her while she was recovering," Romario explained with an easy smile, "It's only been a week since she returned,"

* * *

Nicole shifted slightly as she stood in the rather comfortable entrance hall of the Cavallone family mansion and turned as she heard footsteps. Seconds later, Dino darted down the stairs and surprised her when he engulfed her in a hug, "Nicole!"

"Dino," She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him in return, "I couldn't stay away,"

"I can't believe you're here," He continued to say.

Together they both said, "I missed you so much. Will you go on a date with me?"

They both froze before letting out soft laughs. Dino let go and looked at her with an easy grin on his face.

* * *

It was to the sight of Dino kissing a woman with goldish red hair and bright almost glowing green eyes that Dino's guests arrived. They stared at the scene with wide eyes as none of them had ever expected to see it happen. When Dino pulled back, the woman grinned at him, "Want to go for a flight? I did promise you one after all."

"Maybe later," Dino ducked his head lightly, "Right now, I want you to meet some friends of mine,"

* * *

Luna smiled happily as she penned a letter to Nicole. It would seem that her gryffin of a Sky would finally have be happy.

 **There you have it! Byakuran next and no it won't be very dark. I just don't have it in me right now since Byakuran is just too adorable right now to write it. Maybe my next one-shot about him...**


	10. Persephone X Byakuran

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N: Trying something new. I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Persephone X Byakuran

* * *

The first time Persephone Potter met Byakuran wasn't by bumping into him on some random street, but through their dreams. She'd been six at the time when she had her first dream about the pinkish purple eyed albino boy with the odd purple tattoo under his eye. The dream had been the first one in her long life that hadn't been nightmarish in quality and she'd woken with the promise to see him the next time she dreamed. By the end of the day, she was convinced that the boy was just a figment of her imagination due to needing a friend. However, Byakuran was fairly sure he was real and that she was the dream instead.

 _Persephone looked at the albino boy with a glare, "I am too real, you're the dream!"_

 _"No, you're the dream," The boy shot back with a grin, "I'm sure of it,"_

 _"You're the dream," She growled at him._

 _The boy shook his head and set his hand on hers reminding Persephone that she was shorter than the boy that seemed three to four years older than her, "I'm real and I'm sticking with that story."_

* * *

When Persephone learned that she was a witch, she began to wonder if the boy truly was real. Upon falling asleep after her trip to Diagon alley with Hagrid, Persephone quickly navigated her way through the dream to where Byakuran was waiting.

 _"You look serious, Perse," Byakuran was reclining against one of the nearby tree stumps._

 _Persephone plopped down beside him and leaned into his side. After four almost five years of spending most of her dreams with this boy, Persephone was the one to initiate physical contact where Byakuran had been the one to do so during their many dreams. Byakuran wrapped an arm around her as she replied, "I'm starting to think you might be real."_

 _"Oh?" He looked at her curiously._

 _Persephone explained what had happened that day and said, "If magic exists, I'm pretty sure you might too."_

 _Byakuran looked deep in thought for a while before saying, "I do not think magic exists, but if what you said about how the witches and wizards hid themselves is correct, you're probably right."_

 _Persephone shifted around until she was practically laying against Byakuran, "I want you to exist, Bya. You're my only friend and I really want to meet you one day."_

 _Byakuran smiled softly at her making a warm feeling build in her chest, "Then we'll meet somehow. Maybe once your finished that school of yours or I figure out a way to get to you, we'll meet in real life."_

 _"I'd like that," Persephone wrapped her arms around him, "I'd like that a lot,"_

 _"Then it's settled, we'll meet in real life, Little Mage," Byakuran hugged her in return and laid back against the rather large stump._

* * *

When Persephone befriended Ron and got sorted, Byakuran was quick to ease the fears that she'd gained.

 _"You're my friend, Persephone," Byakuran held her against him, "I won't begrudge you gaining more since I'll always be your first friend. Besides, so what if you went into Slytherin, I'll always be here for you even if those idiots shun you. There is more to the world than that school,"_

 _Persephone sighed softly, "I know, but.."_

 _"Fitting in is fine, but being odd is so much better!" Byakuran grinned at her before saying, "Since that school doesn't seem to offer regular school courses, I'll just teach you in here so that you'll never really fall behind,"_

 _Persephone would have groaned, but understood what he meant. The non-magical world was important to and if she was going to meet Byakuran in real life, she would damn well understand the non-magical world. It also meant she would have to learn more languages than the Italian he'd taught her and the English she grew up with._

* * *

When she'd befriended Hermione after the troll attack, Byakuran was furious about what happened.

 _"They let an actual troll into the school," Byakuran was pacing as he growled softly, "They could have gotten my little mage hurt,"_

 _"I got a few scratches and some bruises, but it's better than being dead," Persephone tried to calm him only to realize that she'd made it somewhat worse._

 _Byakuran strolled forward and picked her up earning a soft squeak before sitting down in her former place. He laid his head on hers while holding her close, "I don't want to even think of the danger you're in, Persephone. It scares me that you could have died and I would have never gotten to meet you."_

 _Realizing why he was so freaked out, Persephone spent the rest of the dream comforting him while trying to ignore the implications of what could have happened._

* * *

When she made the quidditch team, Byakuran was both annoyed, but interested.

 _"I really love flying, Bya," She told him as they sat in the Gryffindor common room, "I feel free when I'm up in the air,"_

 _Byakuran looked at her from his perch by the window and smiled softly, "Then fly as much as possible."_

* * *

When she almost died during her first quidditch match, Byakuran was furious.

 _"Someone attempted to kill you while you were on that damn thing?!" They were in Byakuran's room at his house._

 _"Yes, but I'm fine and caught the snitch," Persephone tried to soothe his worries, "They wouldn't have let me die,"_

 _Byakuran turned to glare at her making Persephone wince. If Byakuran ever lost his smiles or glared at you, it was a clear sign that he truly wasn't happy. Byakuran took a deep breath and told her, "Someone attempted to kill you, Persephone. You do not ignore that."_

 _"I'm not going to!" Persephone defended herself, "We're going to make Snape pay for it,"_

 _"But what if it wasn't Snape?" Byakuran asked making Persephone pause and stare at him before considering the information._

 _If there was anyone that understood being blamed for things you didn't do, it was Persephone since the Dursleys and a majority of their neighbors blamed her for everything. As such, Persephone conceeded that Snape may not have done it not to mention. Frowning softly, Persephone inclined her head, "You might be right. I'll keep my eyes open."_

 _"Good," He sat down on his bed with a soft huff and pulled Persephone down beside him, "Now, I want you to tell me more about what happened,"_

* * *

When Persephone talked about the mirror and her invisibility cloak, Byakuran gained a contemplative look on his face.

 _"Just a note with no name?" Byakuran asked earning a nod, "That seems odd, you should have looked for any traps or had one of your teachers check it for tampering,"_

 _Persephone flushed lightly, "I just got excited about my first actual Christmas presents. I realize now that I should have checked them for tampering, but..."_

 _"Say no more," Byakuran hugged her, "When we finally meet up, you'll be spoiled rotten with all the gifts I'm going to give you,"_

 _"Bya!" Persephone flushed lightly eliciting a laugh from Byakuran in response before he began to tickle her._

 _Persephone tried to get away, but the elder teen was too strong for her. When she finally called uncle, he grinned at her before they settled down. As she began to regain her breath, Byakuran asked, "What did you see in the mirror?"_

 _Persephone blinked slightly before sighing softly with a sad look on her face, "I saw my parents standing behind me with their hands on my shoulder and proud smiles on their faces," Byakuran hugged her tightly though he said nothing as no words were needed, "I also saw you. You were standing next to me."_

 _Byakuran grinned brightly and hugged her tighter, "I knew you loved me!"_

 _Persephone shook her head with a soft laugh._

* * *

When she found out about the dragon that Hagrid had and what happened when it hatched, Byakuran looked severely interested.

 _"A dragon sounds interesting," Byakuran told her as they sat together on the Astronomy tower, "Did it really burn his beard?"_

 _Persephone nodded and hesitated for a moment before saying, "When it hatched, I felt really weird. It was like something warm ran through my body."_

 _"Really?" Byakuran looked at her curiously, "What else happened?"_

 _"Well," Persephone concentrated on what happened, "When it squeaked after hatching, it almost felt like the little thing was speaking," Persephone shook her head lightly, "When we left, I felt really reluctant and cold for awhile. It felt like I shouldn't have left it there,"_

 _Byakuran gained a pensive look on his face and suggested, "Perhaps you should research that."_

 _"I will," Persephone sighed deeply, "Sometimes, I wonder what's going on,"_

 _"Half the fun is figuring it out," Byakuran pointed out with a grin, "Now, it's time to work on your mathematics,"_

* * *

When Persephone told Byakuran about the detention and what happened in the forest, the albino was once again furious.

 _"She not only took way too many points, but sent you into that damn forest for detention?" The man's eyebrow twitched and he growled softly, "Not only that, you encountered a something that probably would have killed you if that centaur didn't save you. Is she mad?"_

 _Persephone winced slightly before saying, "She was probably thinking about my father. He was apparently a big prankster."_

 _"That isn't right especially since you've done nothing to act like him," Byakuran looked even more angry than before, "If I ever meet her, I will make her regret doing that,"_

* * *

When Persephone killed Quirrell, Byakuran was the one to comfort her and help her work through what happened.

 _"He would have killed you," Byakuran justified with a scowl on his face, "If I'd been there, I would have killed him for attempting to hurt you," He hugged her close and laid his head on hers, "No one touches my little mage and gets away with it,"_

 _"Bya," Persephone breathed out softly and leaned against him._

 _She was both touched and disturbed by his words. She knew that he would have done exactly as he'd said though it frightened her that he thought it would be necessary_

* * *

In the following years, Byakuran proved to be an asset that kept her sane when she was surrounded by insanity. In second year, He kept her grounded when the school shunned her for her ability to speak to snakes. He comforted her when she was blamed for the petrifications and when Hermione was petrified. He ranted and showed his anger when she was forced to face Aragog. He too was puzzled by the Dairy and told her not to use it. He was furious with Lockhart and her having to face the basilisk alone. The worst part was when he learned of it's bite and just how close she came to dying.

In third year, Byakuran laughed his ass off when she informed him of what she'd done to Margery Dursley. He'd been furious at the Ministries failure to keep Black in Azkaban and the subsequent inability to catch the mad man. He'd been angry with the Dementors and vowed to figure out a way to destroy them. He'd been curious about the magical creatures Hagrid showed them and how good Lupin was as a defense professor. He'd managed to convince her to study Ancient Runes even if she wasn't taking it as the subject seemed truly interesting. When Malfoy pulled his shit in care, the seventeen year old was furious at the danger the brat put Persephone in. When they learned of Sirius Black god father status, Byakuran turned contemplative and suggested that they were missing key details. At the end of the year, Byakuran was both angry with the Ministry and curious about Dumbledore's whole stick.

In fourth year, Byakuran was both furious about what happened at the World Cup and Ron's abandonment when her name came out of the goblet. He was a great asset when it came to the first task when he reminded her of what happened with the dragon in first year. Thanks to him, Persephone didn't have to rely on her broom for the task like she'd been planning on and instead talked to the dragon. When the ball came around, Persephone didn't really want to go, but Byakuran convinced her to go as it was a once in a life time chance. Instead of going with Ron like the ginger haired teen had expected, Persephone went with Luna Lovegood on Byakuran's suggestion both because it really was funny and because Luna asked her. Even after the ball, Persephone spent time with Luna and they became good friends though the blonde often left her confused. Sometimes, Persephone wondered if Luna was a seer of some type and knew about her dreams with Byakuran. Fast forward through the rest of the year and tasks, Byakuran became both furious and worried about what had happened.

In Fifth year, Byakuran was angry with the attempt on her life and the ministries response. He was glad that she got to spend time with Sirius before going back to Hogwarts. He became seriously pissed off when she spoke of Dumbledore's avoidance and the 'lessons' with Snape. He was worried about the visions that she had and helped her figure out ways to protect her mind. Upon hearing what Umbridge was doing with blood quills and lack of actual lessons, he was absolutely enraged and vowed to kill the woman if he ever saw her. He found Hermione's idea worth trying and helped convince Persephone to agree to it. When Arthur Weasley was almost killed, Byakuran was seriously worried about the visions and wouldn't let go of her every time they dreamed together. However, one day halfway through the school year, Persephone stopped dreaming of Byakuran and became despondent.

She became lost as the pain of not being able to see her oldest and dearest friend filled her. The worry at what was going on and why the dreams stopped were constants in her mind. She was easier to anger which led to increasing detentions with Umbridge up until Persephone just stopped going near the woman completely. Persephone continued the defense lessons as they were the only that made her feel even remotely happy. Luna kept her from getting too lost and became the only person that Persephone really talked to. When Sirius' life seemed to be in danger, Persephone acted recklessly and went to save the man that had become her father figure. When he was killed, Persephone was filled with rage, yet everything seemed startlingly clear to her.

Upon finally getting managing to catch Bellatrix, Persephone didn't hesitate to kill the bitch as she knew that Bellatrix would only continue to cause trouble. Not to mention, Persephone wanted to be the one to end the bitch for taking one of the only decent family members she had away from her. When the whole thing with Voldemort occurred, Persephone felt cold and only managed to fight off the bastard using the pretty flames that seemed to fill her body. When Dumbledore sent her to his office and told her what was going on, Persephone stared at the old man with cold eyes and stated, "Only a fool would think to withhold information from the one it pertains to and blindly believe in a prophesy made by a desperate drunkard. It would seem you and Voldemort are on in the same when it comes to such things," She relished in watching him flinch, "Not only that, you truly believe that a teenager with barely any experience could fight him and win just because of 'love'. If you honestly think that I have any intention of doing what you ask of me anymore, you're even more of a fool than I thought. I trusted you once upon a time, Headmaster, but I will no longer do so. Stay away from me and do not attempt to dictate my life anymore, I only have room for one fool in my life and you are not him."

Without waiting for an answer, Persephone used her magic to destroy the door and leave a shocked Dumbledore behind.

* * *

Persephone was numb as she left the magical platform and entered the non-magical one. She was too tired and filled with grief to really notice the world around her until an achingly familiar voice called from behind her, "Are you just going to ignore your oldest friend, Little Mage? I know that I haven't been sharing dreams with you for a while, but you can't be that mad at me. I have reasons for it!"

Persephone froze before slowly turning around as she ignored Tonks and Moody. Upon seeing the familiar white hair and pinkish purple eyes, Persephone felt her breath catch in her throat as hope began to burn in her chest. Byakuran looked just as he had the last time she saw him only this time, he wore a white jacket over a dark purple shirt. Persephone swallowed softly as she took a step forward with a hoarse whisper, "Bya?"

"Persephone," He gave her a breathtakingly warm smile and opened his arms, "It's really me,"

With a soft sob, Persephone darted into her arms and hugged the albino for the first time in real life. He hugged her in return as she whispered, "Bya, you're here. You're actually here."

"And I'm not going to leave you alone," Byakuran promised her as the tall boy hugged her tightly.

Persephone pressed herself closer to warmth of the boy upon hearing that. She'd finally gotten her dream of meeting him and he really was real! Persephone took in his overly sweet scent and sighed softly as she leaned into him. Annoyingly enough, they were reminded of reality by Moody demanding, "Let go of Potter, boy. She's coming with us."

Byakuran stiffened before carefully releasing her prompting Persephone to do the same as hurt filled her. When she saw the look in his eyes, Persephone relaxed. Byakuran chose to ignore the two magicals and focus on Persephone with a slightly fake smile that the teenage witch wanted to remove. He held out a hand to her, "Persephone, come home with me and you'll be free of these people. You'll never be forced to live with your relatives and will never have to see them again. We can be together so long as you come home with me. Will you come home with me?"

Persephone stared at the hand he'd extended towards her. She saw the odd ring on his finger that hadn't been there before and felt the power leaking off of it. Instead of focusing on it, Persephone looked back up at Byakuran as she thought about everything. She wanted to go with him. She knew he would keep his promise to her and unlike the wizarding world, he actually cared about her. Byakuran knew everything about her just as she knew everything about him. He was her best friend and would die before he willingly hurt her just as she would do the same. With that in mind, Persephone smiled warmly at him as she took his extended hand and felt a spark travel through her at the skin to skin contact, "Always."

Byakuran pulled her to him as he waved a hand, "Please get Persephone's belongings from those two and ensure they don't follow us."

"Yes, sir!" A group of men quickly agreed.

Before Persephone could question it, Byakuran began leaving the train station, "Come, it's time we get going and head home."

"Will you tell me what happened?" Persephone asked as they walked.

"Of course," Byakuran looked down at her with a warm smile on his face and warmth in his eyes, "We have a lot to talk about,"

With a content smile, Persephone allowed Byakuran to lead her out of the train station. She ignored the calls and shouts behind her. They didn't matter anymore. All she cared about was being with Byakuran. So long as she had him, Persephone would be content.

 **A bit long, but you guys deserve it and Byakuran is my favorite at the moment. Tell me what you guys think. Next up is Colonello once more and this time it won't be sad!**


	11. Mira X Colonello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N:**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Mira X Colonello

* * *

Colonello peered down at the burgundy haired woman that lay sleeping beside him. He smiled softly as he ran a finger along her cheek and watched as her bright green eyes fluttered open. She yawned softly and pressed closer to him, "Col?"

"I didn't want you to wake up alone, kora," Colonello told her as his arms curled around the sleepy red.

Mira yawned again before shifting to press a kiss to his lips, "Mhmm."

He almost groaned at the feeling and regretted that he'd have to leave soon. It was a pain in the ass to keep Mira secret, but he needed to in order to keep her safe from the Mafia. Hell, the whole reason he'd been 'pursuing' Lal was to keep up the image he'd shown the world. In reality, Colonello had lost interest in Lal back when she'd been her student around the time he met Mira. It was hard to pursue someone that would never give you the time of day when you had someone like Mira that well and truly cared for him. He took a deep breath of her lavender and blue berry scent before pulling back earning a low whine from her. He looked at her with a sigh, "Mira, I really want to stay, but..."

Mira pressed a kiss to his cheek and offered him of her warm smiles, "I know, Col, but that doesn't mean we can have some fun before you leave."

Colonello stared at her for a few moments as lust filled him before he claimed her lips. As always, she was right and he would be away for a while so he might enjoy his lover for a little bit longer before leaving.

* * *

As Colonello pulled his clothes on after a short shower, he glanced towards the bed where Mira lay sleeping once more. Pausing for a moment to enjoy the sight of his lover, he once again recalled why he wouldn't let the mafia world touch her. The scars that decorated her body from the magical world and even her relatives spoke of how hard her life had been. Mira didn't need even more bullshit being piled on her even if she did have active Flames. Colonello shuddered slightly as her Sky flames brushed against his and sighed deeply as longing filled him. He wanted to stay, but knew he couldn't. Colonello pulled on his shirt and walked over to the bed to take in her scent once more. He pressed a kiss to the scar on her chest earning a soft shiver from Mira before carefully pulling the blanket over her and leaving their room.

* * *

Colonello stared at himself in horror as he realized what had happened and immediatly began to curse inside his mind. He hadn't thought taking the curse for Lal would do this to him. Regret filled him as he wondered what Mira was thinking at this moment and what she would think upon realizing what happened. He wouldn't avoid going home, but how would he explain this without Mira hating Lal. Even if he no longer loved Lal as a lover, he still cared for his fellow Rain and former teacher a great deal.

* * *

Mira stared at the toddlerized form of her lover and covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She dropped to her knees and wrapped him in a hug while ignoring the sting of the curse covering him. She burrowed her face in his hair, "Col."

"Mira," He whispered softly, "I..."

"We'll figure out how to free you," Mira promised him as tears dripped from her eyes and a howl of despair filled her mind, "We'll figure this out,"

Colonello leaned into her warm embrace while cursing himself for the pain she's going through. When he got free, Colonello would never hide Mira again.

* * *

Colonello stared at Mira in shock as he found himself unable to say anything. So far, the curse had been on them for twenty years, yet Mira hadn't aged a day. When Colonello asked her about it, Mira had finally explained why. She was the 'Mistress of Death' or at least, an avatar for him. All she was required to do was help any trapped souls that she came across pass on properly. In exchange, Mira had more power than the regular magical, powerful flames, immortality that she could extend to her chosen mate, and complete control over her werewolf side. The only time Mira and her mate would die was when they finally chose to. Mira swallowed as she whispered, "At least, it used to be like that. With the curse on you, you'll share the fate of your fellow Arcobaleno. If you die, I'll follow you since you're my chosen mate and I won't lose you."

Colonello broke out of his shock and told her, "You can't, Mira. I don't want you to die just because of me, kora!"

Mira shook her head sending her wavy burgundy hair swishing behind her, "I have suffered so much and lost so much that I can't bear to lose you, Col. You're the only reason I haven't forced Death to take me. You're my reason for living."

Colonello looked into her bright green eyes and saw the truth in her words. Mira wouldn't lose him just like he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

* * *

When the curse was finally broken, Colonello found himself eager to return to Mira, but was stopped by Talbot. When the ancient man spoke, everyone was silent as they stared at him, "Your mate was very helpful in creating this. Tell Ms. Potter that I look forward to the next time she assists me on a project, it has been too long since I met someone like her."

"How do you know Mira?" Colonello demanded while ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Talbot smirked slightly, "Simple, her family has been friends of mine for years. They were my finest students when it came to crafting and Alchemy," The ancient man turned as he began to walk away, "I have a soft spot for those that manage to make it through what she did back then. Do not forget just who your bond is to and just who calls you mate. I am fairly sure that she will no longer allow you to hide her."

"I'm not planning on it, old man, kora!" Colonello growled at him while his eyes glowed slightly as his Flames reared up to show his conviction, "I won't hide my Sky any longer even if it would have kept her safe,"

"A Potter safe especially Mira Potter who is tied to Death?" Talbot let out a low laugh, "Not likely, Rain Guardian. Do ensure you give her my regards,"

Colonello watched the man leave with a scowl on his face before turning to do the same. Lal stepping in front of him prevented that, "Colonello, what the hell was that?!"

"That is information that you need not know," Colonello told his fellow Rain earning a shocked look from not only Lal, but everyone else, "Leave me be, I will be around as soon as I can, kora. I have a Sky and mate to go see, kora,"

Without waiting for a reply, Colonello took off with joy filling him. He was finally free!

* * *

Mira hugged her rapidly growing mate as tightly as she could and whispered, "I knew you could do it, Col."

"Only because you helped, kora," Colonello told her while hugging her back equally as hard, "How do you know Talbot?"

"He's a family friend and helped me learn most of what I know when it comes to rune magic," Mira let him go and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Now, I think you should go take a bath while I get dinner ready. After that, we'll talk a bit about what happens now and head to bed early,"

"What will happen?" Colonello asked her with a curious look on his face.

Mira offered him a particularly wolfish smile as her eyes gained an amber tint, "I meet those that you've spent time with and see if they're worthy of being pack."

Colonello felt only a hint of worry for everyone. Instead, he was looking forward to how they dealt with Mira's chaotic ways and felt a little sorry for how much pain they'd be going through. He was going to be recording everything while watching with a batch of Mira's special chocolate chip cookies since it was bound to be hilarious.

* * *

The former Arcobaleno arrived at the ancient looking wrought iron gate and looked at one another. They looked up when a childlike voice called out, "You guys Colonello's friends?"

To their shock, a pair of twin boys with bright pink and blue hair peered down at them with dark hazel eyes. Reborn was the first one to come out of his shock, "I suppose you could call us that."

"You have to be Reborn then," The one on the right with blue hair commented.

"Agreed, dear brother o'mine," The one on the left with pink hair smirked at them, "Come on in, Alpha said you guys get a free pass into the grounds,"

They looked at one another while attempting to figure out what they meant. The gate swung open and the blue haired boy told them, "Alpha wanted me to tell you to stay on the path. Otherwise, you'll end up dead!"

The twins disappeared moments later and the former Arcobaleno shared another look before walking forward.

* * *

By the time they managed to make it to the castle-like mansion, they were all covered in copious amounts of goo, bruises, cuts, and various food products. Reborn was covered in blood and twitched slightly as he walked up beside them. Not even two minutes after they went through the gate, the group had been separated and knocked off the path. It had taken them the better part of an hour to get to this point and meet up once more. As a result, they were not very happy and were ready to kill Colonello. The door to the mansion opened up and a man with wild brown hair appeared, "You actually made it through the course, lucky you."

"That was suppose to happen?" Aria asked in a tight voice.

The man's black eyes glinted as he nodded, "Alpha wanted to make sure you were being her mate's pack."

"So it wasn't Colonello that did this, but his mate?" Fon asked earning another nod from the wild man, "And where may we find them?"

The man snorted softly, "You'll be led to some rooms where you may clean up. Alpha doesn't want to be anywhere near you guys while covered in that stuff."

* * *

When they all managed to get cleaned up and changed into clothes that were surprisingly comfortable versions of their usual outfits, they were led into a beautifully done living room area. A pair of french doors laid open revealing a rather large garden beyond where children could be seen playing together. They were directed to sit down by a rather sweet looking blonde woman that quickly disappeared to get them refreshments. Five minutes after their arrival in the room, Colonello entered with a grin, "Hey, kora! You guys made it!"

"What the hell was that all about?!" Skull burst out with a low growl.

"I should charge you for making me go through that," Viper snapped at Colonello.

Various other complaints were given before they settled down with a small burst of Rain Flames coming from Colonello. A child stuck their head in and asked, "Everything alright here, Colo?"

"Everything is fine, Sakura, kora," Colonello smiled warmly at the werewolf pup that looked up at him with bright silvery blue eyes.

"Will Mama be down soon?" The pup's pretty purple hair was pulled into a thick braid that was slowly falling apart.

Colonello nodded as he walked over to the pup and bent down to set his hand on the five year old's head, "She will be, but we're going to be discussing some serious stuff, kora. You little ones need to behave and not try to listen in, okay?"

"Yes, Colo," Sakura nodded with a bright smile, "I'll keep the others back!"

"Go on and play," Colonello lightly ruffled her hair and stood as she darted off.

As the blonde Rain turned back to his fellows, he saw shock on their faces and snickered softly as Lal breathed, "What the hell?"

"Surprised?" Colonello asked earning multiple nods, "I'll keep my explanation short for now as Mira will be here to help me out, kora. For a long time now, I've put up a mask while in the presence of the mafia world. With this mask, I pretended to be someone I wasn't with a few of my actual traits showing. It was all done to protect my lover, my Sky, my Mira, kora,"

Shock fell over them as they stared at the Rain. While they'd known that Colonello was intelligent, they hadn't thought him capable of having a mask like that. Lal burst out, "Wait! What about your love for me?"

Colonello sat down on one of the comfortable couches as he told her, "After being rejected by you for awhile, I just gave up though it wasn't until I had my Mira in my life that I truly lost my feelings for you. I care about you, Lal, but it isn't the love of a lover."

Reborn snorted softly, "I sincerely doubt you-"

"Please do not speak to my mate as if he is an idiot," A soft, yet husky voice sounded from the doorway.

They all stared at the woman that entered the room. She was beautiful with light ivory colored skin and burgundy hair that fell down to her waist in a smooth waves. Bright green eyes peered at them from a heart shaped face as deep crimson colored lips settled into a slight smile. She was on the short side, but had the body of a dancer. The thing that took their attention was the wild feel of her Sky Flames. She was powerful and Colonello was truly bound to her. Colonello stood up with a warm smile on his face and a soft look in his eyes that they hadn't ever seen before, "Mira."

"Col," The woman spoke with a slight British accent, "Introduce me to those that have been apart of your pack since you've been cursed,"

Colonello pulled her into his arms and gestured to each of them as he gave their names. Colonello then said, "Everyone, I want you to meet the love of my life, my mate, my Sky, and everything I've ever wanted in a woman. Everyone, this is Mira Alexandria Potter-Black."

"The mistress of Death," Viper breathed out in a shocked voice earning everyone's attention, "My lady, it is an honor to meet a legend such as yourself,"

"Viper of the Espers," Mira smiled warmly at the man, "I am happy to meet another one and I am truly sorry for your loss. I had a dear friend among your clan and was very distraught to learn of the massacre. If anything, you are welcome here so long as you agree to keep my pack safe while on the grounds,"

"Of course," Viper bowed his head and removed his cowl revealing bright silvery purple eyes that glowed faintly, "It is an honor to help the woman that conquered Voldemort and Death itself to bring peace to magical Britain,"

"For only a short time," Mira breathed out a soft sigh with regret in her eyes, "Magicals can be so narrow minded, but I digress, we have much to discuss,"

Colonello and Mira took their seats with the blonde Rain pulling his Sky to lean against him.

* * *

As they lay in bed together hours later, Colonello asked, "What do you think?"

"They'll be good members of the pack though I wish to meet Tsunayoshi, the Varia, Dino, and the others that participated in the battle," Mira told him while nuzzling into his neck, "They will be good allies for our pack and I wish to assist Tsuna in bringing Vongola back to their roots," Mira paused before adding, "Lal was just as you said though she ended up glaring at me for a majority of our meeting. I do not believe that it was due to the pranks that the younger members set up nor the harder trials,"

Colonello let out a soft laugh as he admitted, "I think Lal fell in love with at some point, but never said anything."

"Probably," Mira nipped his neck where a small set of scars sat that were the only outward sign of their mating bond, "You're mine though and she will not be taking you,"

Colonello shivered slightly and rolled them over so that he was on top of Mira, "I know that, kora. Even if she had admitted it back then, I'm glad she didn't. You're mine, kora. I'm never letting you go."

"Good," Mira pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling back and looking at him with desire in her eyes, "Since you've returned to your actual age, I think it's time we enjoy ourselves. I've been without you too long, Mate, and I will not go any longer,"

Colonello let out a soft chuckle as his eyes became half-mast, "No more waiting, kora. I promise."

 **End. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Serena X Belphegor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N:**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Serena X Belphegor

* * *

Serena smiled coldly at her aunt as she dropped the knife that she'd used to gut Vernon much to the horror of the horse faced bitch, "It's funny how he attempted to kill me and you don't even bat an eye, but the moment I kill him, you look horrified," She let out a soft laugh as she gathered the wonderful fire she'd used years earlier when she was eleven to kill Quirrell, "That says a lot about what you think about your blood family," The reddish gold and indigo colored flames twirled in a light ball that she dropped onto Vernon's cooling corpse, "And you know what, I think I'll leave you alive. If only so that you can see just how badly you fucked up," The flames ate Vernon's body slowly as Petunia let out a sob of horror, "Dudley has most likely found his end thanks to my associate and Vernon's gone now, I have to wonder how you'll explain what happened to the neighbors. Oh well, it isn't my problem. Do have fun explaining this to the magicals and tell Dumbledore," She moved towards Petunia and reached out to cup her cheek in a surprisingly gentle hold, "I will no longer act like the magical world's scape goat. If he wants to defeat Voldemort, he can deal with the bastard himself. I'm done with that shitty world and have no intention of ever returning," With that said, Serena let go of her aunt and began to walk out of the partially destroyed house before pausing, "Oh, I would leave this place soon. My new friends are fans of child abusers and will be coming after you."

With that said, the fifteen almost sixteen year old witch that had been pushed way too far left behind a gruesome scene that was quickly disappearing. The only sign of it ever being there would be the blood stains and her last remaining non-magical relatives. She smiled lightly at the group that was waiting for her outside the residence and noted the blood covering the blonde that was around her age. He grinned at her, "Shishishi, have fun, Princess?"

"A lot, my Prince," Serena reached them and the blonde wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Shall we go? I wish to see my new home,"

Belphegor chuckled softly before speaking to his squad, "You heard the Princess! Let's go."

* * *

Belphegor had her leaning against them as they left England behind and flew towards Italy, "Are you happy, my Princess?"

Serena hummed softly as she toyed with the knife Belphegor had allowed her to take, "Yes. I hope that I never have to return to that gods forsaken country."

"You won't," Belphegor nuzzled her neck lightly, "A prince would never let his princess be taken from him. I know Boss is looking forward to finally meeting you,"

Serena grinned slightly at the thought of her Uncle. It was funny how Petunia never knew about her brother, but Serena's mother had. Perhaps if she had, Petunia would have been far more careful when handling Serena. Oh well, Serena didn't really care anymore since the horse faced bitch was about to get an even more nasty surprise.

* * *

Serena was brushing her waist length black hair when she heard a soft growl. The large white lion she'd gained both a familiar and Flame bond, Sol, walked into the room. She stared at the owl currently held within his maw and set her brush down before grabbing her gloves. The moment she took the owl from Sol after putting on her gloves made them glow a dark green color. She watched as multiple strings of magic became visible before shattering like glass as the magic in her gloves destroyed the spells on the letter. Without opening the letter, Serena stood up while saying, "You can eat that if you want, but owl bones aren't good for you. IF you don't want it, take it to the kitchen. I'm fairly sure someone likes owl meat."

Sol let out a soft growl and nuzzled her lightly before taking the owl from her hands with a gentleness the overly large lion shouldn't be capable of. She headed out of her room and found Belphegor sitting on the couch in her living room with a book on charms in his hands. He looked up as she exited, "Shishishi, something wrong, Princess?"

"Owl," Serena held up the letter while still wearing her gloves.

The blonde scowled as he stood up, "We should take that to boss."

"Isn't he meeting with Sawada right now?" Serena asked as Belphegor headed towards the doors.

The twenty year old Storm Guardian didn't even pause as he said, "Yes, but I'm sure Sawada would like to know that part of his family is being threatened by backwards magicals."

* * *

"So someone finally managed to track you down?" Tsunayoshi asked after they had finished relaying Serena's story.

The ravenette turned the letter over and gestured to the messy scrawl, "That is Dumbledore's hand writing, I would recognize it anywhere."

Tsunayoshi scowled as his doe brown eyes took on an orange tint, "Let's see what the old man wants," He looked at her, "I won't allow my family to go anywhere they don't want to especially if it's one of the few Varia members that don't cause multiple bills to pile up."

Serena smiled slightly at the boy before opening the letter once Mammon informed her that it was clean on any potions or powders. The letter held quite a few clear instructions along with a short paragraph scolding to Serena for going missing. Hayato burst out, "Where the fuck is Hogsmede?"

"In Scotland just a hop and skip away from Hogwarts," Serena answered with a slight scowl before smiling slightly as Sol entered the room and nuzzled her lightly.

"Obviously, they expected you to not be able to detect the magic on this letter," Tsunayoshi commented earning a nod, "They also thought you would still be single though I do not understand why they're speaking of a marriage contract,"

Belphegor let out a low snarl as the blonde pulled Serena to him. Xanxus growled darkly, "Because the older trash use them if they come from older families."

"It also keep the children from searching for love and is mostly done for political gain," Mammon added with a slight scowl on his face, "They also do it to improve the chances of any children made by the coupling will have powerful magic,"

"That's barbaric," Tsunayoshi looked disgusted earning a soft snort from Xanxus.

"The trash in the magical shit hole of England are inbred hicks that never moved out of the dark ages," Xanxus looked at Serena and Belphegor, "How quickly are you willing to move up your wedding?"

The two looked at one another before Belphegor said, "A week from now. Neither of us really care about the date so long as we get married in end. The bonding however is already done."

"Good," Xanxus looked slightly angry towards the duo before directing his next question at Tsunayoshi, "Baby boss, we'll need to use the main Vongola house for this,"

"I have no problem with that as Serena is family through you," Tsunayoshi agreed with a light smile, "It will be nice to focus on something other than paperwork and Reborn's favorite training plans,"

Xanxus nodded before grabbing his niece out of the room with Belphegor and Sol following him. The shitty shark would be taking care of the rest. As soon as Xanxus got to his office, he shoved the two towards the couches before heading to his throne. As soon as he sat down, Xanxus demanded, "When the hell did you two bond?"

"A week after I turned eighteen," Serena winced at his tone, "Luna sent me some worrying messages and I knew that I had to get it done as soon as possible. Not to mention, I knew that Bel needed the power boost it would cause," She looked at her uncle with an apologetic look on her face, "I would have told you earlier, but we've been so busy for the last few years that I barely had time to see you,"

Xanxus growled and tossed one of his glasses against the wall, "Trash," Serena flinched and Xanxus' expression eased, "Come here."

Serena moved towards him slowly and yelped as Xanxus pulled her into lap. She quickly relaxed against him though was still surprised by the embrace as Xanxus was never one for physical affection, "Uncle."

"I am not pleased with what you did, but I understand," Xanxus murmured softly as he held her against him, "No matter what happens, you tell me what's going on from now on, is that understood brat?"

"Yes, Uncle," Serena wrapped her arms around his next and hugged him earning a soft sigh from the man, "I'm really sorry,"

"It will be fine," Xanxus returned her hug before releasing her and Serena quickly got off of him as he looked at Belphegor, "Trash, you need to be extra vigilant. If they've managed to find her once, they'll do it again and be craftier,"

"Shishishi, Boss doesn't need to worry," Belphegor pulled Serena to him after the ravenette reached him, "The Prince will not allow anyone to touch what is his,"

Serena was quick to add, "I'll up the wards. I don't intend to go anywhere."

* * *

Serena was walking through the maze at the Vongola mansion two hours after her wedding. It had gone off without a hitch even though one of Mammon's informants informed them that Dumbledore would be coming at some point today. As a result, Serena was wandering through the maze while playing bait while her family waited patiently for their pray to arrive. As soon as she heard the crack of Apparition behind her, Serena took off running as she heard, "I've found Potter! Hurry up!"

Serena darted further into the maze as she heard even more cracks. She spotted both her former 'best-friends' and the ginger haired Weasleys alongside with many of her former Professors. She dodged the spells heading for her and left the maze with a grin as a wall of leafy green rose up behind her. She reached Xanxus and took her place beside him as Belphegor settled beside her with his arm draped possessively around her waist. Xanxus looked at her with a soft chuckle, "Nicely done, Serena."

Serena flushed slightly at the praise from her Uncle and beamed at him, "Thanks Uncle, I kinda want to do that again as it was fun."

"Maybe some other time," Xanxus reached out and mused her hair earning a slight glare from the emerald eyed twenty year old.

They all turned back to the maze as a loud boom sounded seconds before the greenery sank into the ground. Dumbledore and his ilk stood with multiple Ministry personnel. Upon seeing the rather beat up looking group, Hibari commented, "Herbivores."

"You're right, Hibari," Serena told the feral Cloud, "If they have to rely on their magic to get out of that maze, they really are herbivores,"

The Cloud smirked at her and she returned it with a grin. While they didn't exactly like each other, they could work together and had on multiple occasions. Belphegor dropped his head onto her's and commented, "The Prince is baffled at how you could come from such weak stock."

"My mother was Uncle's sister, so she wasn't from weak stock while my father's family was fairly powerful," Serena leaned back against him slightly, "I can't say the same for the rest of the cattle, my Prince,"

Belphegor chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Dumbledore broke out of his shock and burst out, "My dear girl, you should stop this foolishness and come home with us, your aunt is very worried as are your friends."

Serena let out a soft laugh and informed them, "My Aunt is dead and has been for a few years now thanks to my family here. As for my friends, they're standing right here."

"But we're your friends!" Hermione shouted as Ronald and Ginny nodded quickly.

The twins stayed silent as they quickly made their way over the mafia group and bowed lightly to Mammon, "Master," They looked at Xanxus and grinned, "Boss."

"Trash," Xanxus greeted them.

The twins quickly took their regular places behind Belphegor as the group of magicals stared at the two in shock. Serena spoke after a few seconds to allow what happened to sink in, "I was wrong, but they're right here now. As for you being my friends, I have to beg to differ. A friend doesn't inform a manipulative bastard trying to control someone just because of a false Prophecy made by a desperate drunkard looking for a job. You're all Stupid and I'm staying with my actual family," Serena turned to Xanxus, "Uncle, can we please just dust them already? I want to get back to having fun."

"Of course, Brat," Xanxus grinned at her, "Which one do you want?"

"The bitch with the bushy hair," Serena answered earning shocked gasps, "My prince get's the ginger haired bastard that tried to use a love potion on me,"

"In the name of the English Ministry of Magic-" The official looking jackass that Serena had a feeling was the Minister of magic attempted to speak up.

Ronald cut him off with a scream as the hand that had been going for his wand was detached. Belphegor used his wire trick to bring the knife back and grinned sadistically at the pained ginger, "No one tries to hurt my Princess and get's away with it."

With that first shot, the mafia members shot forward and began to carve through the magicals. Due to Serena and Mammon, they all knew to dodge the spells or hide behind something to block the spell. It was pathetically easy to destroy the group leaving only Dumbledore standing with Xanxus holding a gun to the old man's head while forcing the bastard onto his knees with his wands knocked away. Xanxus looked at Serena and asked, "Anything you wanna say, Brat?"

Serena approached the old man and smiled coldly down at him, "You tried to tame me, Dumbledore. As a result of your actions, you inadvertently caused the deaths of many that needn't have died. Think about that when you enter Death's domain, I truly believe there is a special place in hell for the likes of you," Serena leaned forward to look him in the eye, "You've done so much to me and many others, yet I only find myself pitying you. You're a manipulative old goat that loved the limelight so much that you were willing to create monstrous for yourself to slay," Serena back up a bit as Belphegor walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist as he glared down at Dumbledore behind his shaggy blonde bangs, "I hope that you repent at some point, Dumbledore. Have fun in hell, bastard."

With that said, Xanxus pulled the trigger and they watched as the old man's head was blown off. Serena turned her head and asked, "Shall we go get cleaned up? I do not mind blood, but..."

 **So I give you this, but I will say that I'm not exactly happy with it. I had one idea, but my little sister got me side tracked due to her wanting me to watch One Piece with her. By the time I managed to drag myself from it (We watched Ace die guys, my sister was crying and screaming since she loved the pyro. I did too, but I have long since shed my tears), I had completely lost my original idea. I am so sorry and will make it up with my next one. It will be a Mukuro one and on the mature side for a few reasons though I will not say what. My next one after that will be Kyoya X Fem! Harry X Mukuro and that will be mature as well. It is a request I've been planning on doing since it was given to me in a review, so if you don't like it, you guys should just skip it.**


	13. Trinity X Mukuro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N:**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Trinity X Mukuro

* * *

Mukuro didn't know what it was about this little witch that brought him to her each time he slept. Perhaps it was due to the fact she could sense that he was there, see him when no one else could and touch him when everyone else went through him. Perhaps it was due to her violent relatives and how somewhat similar their childhoods were. Perhaps it was due to the warmth and affection she offered him even if he didn't deserve it. Perhaps it was her magic and the warmth he felt whenever it brushed against him. Perhaps it was the fact she was so small, but had so much power in her body. Whatever it was, Mukuro found him self seeking her out whenever he was asleep every single time.

Mukuro appeared in the tent that she shared with her friends just as he had for the last couple of times. He was slightly disturbed to find her alone and neither of the others with her. It didn't surprise him that the ginger haired bastard was gone as the boy was not very loyal to her, but the absent bushy haired witch was a surprise. Ever since his little witch saved the other, she'd stuck beside his witch no matter what. Moving towards the curled up form of his little witch, Mukuro reached out and touched her briefly causing his little witch to stir. Neon green eyes opened as his little witch shot up like lightning had struck her and began to look around. Only when her eyes settled on him did she calm. She took a deep breath as he breathed out, _"Trinity, where are they?"_

She took another deep breath and he could see tears forming, "Ronald took off. Hermione went to go look for him and hasn't come back yet."

Mukuro grimaced at that answer though he expected it, _"She shouldn't have gone to look for him."_

Trinity shook her head while looking down at her hands, "She loves him too much to let him leave us. I know she'll come back, so it's fine."

Mukuro shook his head lightly feeling exasperated with her, _"If he loved her as much as she loved him, he wouldn't have run off."_

"He was worried for his family and it isn't really his fault," Trinity defended the ginger haired bastard making Mukuro inwardly scoff as the boy didn't deserve it, "It was the locket messing with his mind that did it,"

Mukuro twitched slightly at the reminder of the soul piece and look at her next to see it settled there. Without saying anything, Mukuro took it from her while grimacing at the feeling of it touching him. He tossed it to the side and growled out, " _Don't touch that vile thing, it will hurt you."_

"But-" Trinity began to argue only for Mukuro to silence her with a glare.

" _You will not be touching that thing again,"_ He hissed at her feeling angry that she would willingly touch that thing, " _If it's inside the damn tent, you won't lose it, so don't use that as an excuse. The only time you should touch that thing is to destroy it,"_

"But we can't figure out how!" Trinity shot back at him, "How are we supposed to destroy it if we don't know how?"

Mukuro shrugged slightly while feeling frustrated with himself. He'd attempted to find information on the horcrux's, but there was nothing anywhere he looked. Even with his ability to project himself, Mukuro found nothing in the wizarding communities he'd searched. Even among Flame users, he found nothing like it and that pissed the Mist off. Normally, Mukuro wouldn't have cared, but Trinity was important just like Nagi only diffrent. Because of this, Mukuro didn't want her to deal with any of this. Shaking himself from those thoughts, Mukuro reached out to pull her to him making Trinity squeak softly much to his amusement. In the depth of his mind, the nineteen year old Mist would admit that loved Trinity. Mukuro enjoyed the warmth of her magic washing over his skin and pressed his face into her hair, " _Kufufufu, My hyena will figure things out. You always do."_

Trinity relaxed into his hold with a low sigh, "It doesn't change the fact this is stressful..." She trailed off and Mukuro felt a shiver travel down his spine leading him to wonder what she was thinking about, "Mukuro, you do realize that I might..."

Mukuro's heart clenched as he held her even closer with a low growl. If there was one thing he couldn't stand her talking about, it was the subject of her death. He knew that there was a good chance she'd die in this war, but Mukuro wasn't going to admit that. He wouldn't let anyone take his little witch away from him. In a matter of seconds, Mukuro had Trinity pinned under him and glared down at her, " _No one is going to be killing you, Trinity. No one touches what's mine and get's away with it. Do you understand?"_

"Bu-" She began only for Mukuro to silence her.

"Do you understand?" He demanded in English this time.

Trinity stared up at him with wide eyes before narrowing as they stared into his mismatched ones. Finally, Trinity nodded making Mukuro internally sigh as he released her hands from where he kept them pinned above her head. He laid his head against the crook of her neck as he settled himself more comfortably over her while her warm wrapped around him. He breathed in the soft scent of wild flowers in spring mixed with the scent of ink and parchment caused by years of using those materials. It was one of the few scents that could cause him to completely relax and enjoy being around Trinity. They were silent for awhile as Mukuro thoroughly enjoyed the warmth of Trinity's magic and her scent filling him.

* * *

It wasn't until some time had passed before they heard the sound of approaching footsteps and soft sobs. Trinity let out a low groan and muttered, "Hermione."

Trinity loved her female best-friend to pieces, but times like this made her wish the bushy haired witch would leave her alone. Mukuro could only be here until he woke up which meant that they only had a few hours. While he sometimes got to stay longer than that, Trinity barely ever got moments like this with him. Mukuro wasn't a physically affectionate guy and often shied away from any form of touch. As a result, Trinity cherished times like this and always ended up in a bad mood when they were interrupted.

Mukuro shifted slightly and raised his head to look at her with amusement in his mismatched eyes, " _Problem_?"

"I'd rather be alone with you than deal with her right now," Trinity admitted as she tightened her grip on the elder teen.

Mukuro let out a soft laugh, " _Kufufufu, if you feel that way, I can do something about it._ "

The playful look in his eyes spoke of mischief and Trinity's inner prankster nature rose up as she nodded with a soft giggle, "Do it, please. I love her, but I don't really want to deal with a sad Hermione right now."

Chuckling, Mukuro's Mist Flames rose up and Trinity shuddered slightly at the feeling of them. Much like how Mukuro could feel her magic, she could feel his soul fire. It brushed against her and teased her magic in ways that often made Trinity blush. The moment they were gone, Trinity felt a burst of disappointment that went away rather quickly as Mukuro's mouth pressed itself against hers. She let out a soft squeak of surprise only to moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He pulled back after a few moments and smirked down at her, " _My Hyena, I think it's time to have some much deserved stress relief."_

* * *

Mukuro looked at the completely bared form of his witch and ran his fingers along the smooth skin of her arm. Times like this, Mukuro wished he wasn't locked in Vindicare. Trinity rolled over and wrapped an arm around his waist as she sleepily murmured, "Don't leave."

 _"I'm about to wake up,"_ He reached out and traced her features with a gentle finger, " _I have to go,"_

"Mukuro," The sound of his name coming from her made Mukuro shiver as his Flames practically purred, "Stay a bit longer, please,"

Mukuro sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Trinity to him. He wanted to stay asleep and be with Trinity, but he knew that Tsunayoshi would need both his Mists. If it had been any other day, he would have stayed, but Tsunayoshi was to be meeting an enemy familia later on. He pulled Trinity into a deep kiss earning a soft sigh from the russet haired witch. When he pulled back, Mukuro told her, _"I will stay until you're asleep. That is all I can promise you."_

Trinity looked like she wanted to argue, but sighed softly as she pressed closer against him. Mukuro knew that this frustrated Trinity even if she understood why it always happened. She also knew that he would like to stay with her, but also knew that he had duties that he couldn't miss. It was one of the reasons he loved being around her as she always understood.

* * *

When sleep took Trinity, Mukuro slowly got out of the bed and wove his Mist Flames over her. He coaxed her mind into a restful sleep as he covered her with the blanket. Once that was done, Mukuro released her friend from his Flames and watched her stumble into the tent. When the bushy haired witch went to wake Trinity, he used his Flames to keep her from doing so and forced her to get some sleep as well. Much as he disliked this quest, he knew that Trinity was far too stubborn not to finish it and that Voldemort would be after them no matter what. With that done, Mukuro allowed himself to wake before heading to Tsunayoshi. He hoped that there would be a fight if only to get rid of his frustration.

 **Short compared to some of my more recent ones. I will admit that my heart isn't really in it as writing this about Mukuro is hard. He isn't one of my favorite characters though I do enjoy him. To be honest, I was going to write a lemon, but lack inspiration for it. Sorry** **FoxKat, I had a hard time getting inspired. Before my next One-Shot, I will be reading quite a bit about both Mukuro and Hibari in order to inspire myself. Once I get the next One-shot out of the way, I will be putting a list of the ones I will be doing next on my profile. If you have a suggestion, I ask that you wait to give it to me until the next chapter comes out.**


	14. Hibari X Silver X Mukuro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N:**

* * *

Hibari X (Fem!Harry) Silver X Mukuro

* * *

After the war that had taken far too much, Amaryllis had left the wizarding world completely behind herself after ensuring that all her loose ends were tied up. On a whim and a heart ache inducing letter from her mother, Amaryllis headed to Italy where a few cousins lived. They met her with open arms and helped her complete the mundane education that she'd neglected. They also helped her create a new name for herself. Due to the amount of stress she'd gone through and a failed animagus transformation, Amaryllis had silvery grey hair and pale yellowish orange eyes. Due to this new look, Amaryllis took on the name of Silver Evans and tossed everything that belonged to Amaryllis Potter into a trunk before placing it in a Gringotts vault under her new name. Once that was done, Silver went to college for baking and business before opening up her own cafe and bakery.

* * *

It was during one early morning when her business was just opening for the day that she first met the man she would later learn was Kyoya Hibari. He'd obviously just finished doing something and while he didn't outwardly look like it, Silver had been able to see just how tired he was. Instead of asking questions about why he was up so early in the morning, Silver merely handed him a menu and pointed out a few things from her eastern section. Unlike most bakeries in Italy, Silver chose to have a wide verity of foods and drinks from all over the world. As a result, she was heavily favored by foreigners and those that enjoyed food from all over the world.

Kyoya picked out the new jasmine flavored tea and sakura mochi that she'd just started offering. With a kind smile, Silver gestured for him to sit down while she got his order ready. Instead of chatting his ear off like one of her employees usually did to the customers, Silver gave the man the silence that he clearly wanted and needed. The man said nothing after her finished his meal and left, but Silver didn't mind it as talking didn't quite appeal to her this early in the morning.

* * *

Kyoya visited three more times before Silver learned his name. It took even more visits, but eventually they talked a little and began a small friendship. Unlike her customers and employees, Silver didn't mind his habit of referring to people as herbivores or carnivores. In fact, she greatly enjoyed their little conversations on what exactly made a carnivore, a carnivore and what made a herbivore, a herbivore. Considering her failed animagus transformation, Silver had access to the instincts that her inner animal had and could understand what the male meant with great ease. Considering the fact he was completely human with no failed animagus transformations leaving imprints or any magic to speak of, Silver found herself greatly respecting his knowledge of how things actually were.

* * *

The first time she met the man that she would learn was Mukuro Rokudo, it was after one of Kyoya's visits. The man had immediatly peaked her interest due to the no quite magic she could smell coming off of him and his right eye. Not only that, Silver could sense a fellow survivor and knew exactly how to act towards him much to the man's shock. By the time he left, Silver had both learned his name and found out he knew her favorite customer.

* * *

Rather than be put off by Kyoya and Mukuro's antics, Silver was heavily amused and made sure both of them knew it. Kyoya had stalked off with a mutter of 'Carnivorous humor isn't right on a herbivore.'

Mukuro had stared at her for all of five seconds before chuckling and saying she was interesting before leaving. All in all, Silver was somewhat relieved that the two hadn't gotten into a physical fight. Silver could tell by the way they were acting that the two often got into fights and she didn't want to have to replace anything in her cafe.

* * *

The first time that the two actually tried to physically fight had Silver dragging them to the training ground she kept underneath the shop and telling them that fighting would only be allowed down here. After that, Silver had left the two to their fight which immediatly started once they got over their shock and provided refreshments once they were done.

* * *

Within a year of knowing the duo, Silver had grown to enjoy being around them and could easily call them friends while feeling something a bit more beginning to bud. Often times, they met up outside of her shop once the two began to consider her a friend. The byplay between the two was a source of amusement for Silver especially when she added a comment or three to the mix. It had been terrifying when she finally managed to convince herself to share the gift she had with them, but it revealed that the two were keeping an even bigger secret from her. They were part of the mafia, specifically Vongola, and Flame users. They had been shocked when Silver called out her own Flames to show them. The flickering green lined crimson and blue had been a shock, but they had been quick to reveal their own. Kyoya was very smug and Mukuro was thoroughly amused when Silver admitted that it fit them. It was after this reveal that the two started to teach her how to use these Flames of hers.

* * *

The first time that she met the Sky of her two friends, he had darted into the shop with a panicked look on his face that turned to shock upon finding Mukuro and Kyoya calmly sitting together. Of course, the duo were conversing about the next training sessions that they wanted to put Silver through, so they were quite content to ignore the normal animosity between each other. Silver noticed the shock on his face and the fact that neither of her friends even twitched upon the male entering told her everything she needed to know. Smiling at the nineteen year old boy, Silver said, "Welcome to Lily's, can I help you?"

"I was...They're just-" He continued to stare at the two and Silver let out a soft giggle before using a small burst of her Rain Flames to calm him down.

"Kyoya and Mukuro are fine," Silver told the teen making him look at her in surprise, "Why don't you take a seat and get something to drink?"

"Y-yeah," He allowed her to lead him to a seat.

She handed him the menu with a small list of suggestions before moving on to another customer. When she'd finally gotten his order and gave it to him, Silver said, "They've both been coming here for around a year now. Kyoya came first with Mukuro coming second."

"They haven't caused any trouble, right?" He asked her with slightly wide eyes, "If they have, I'm so-"

Silver shook her head with a soft laugh, "They use the training ground under this place whenever they need to fight. It keeps me from having to pay money to repair things and gives them a place to fight without anyone interfering."

"Training ground?" Tsuna mumbled while looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Ask them," She suggested in a light tone, "I need to go tend to my other customers. It's nice to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi. I look forward to getting to know you and the rest of your guardians,"

Without giving the mafia don another glance, Silver began to make her rounds.

* * *

When Silver went to open the bakery the next morning, she was surprised to find a few bulky men in expensive looking suits. She cleared her throat after calling Kyoya's number on her phone and holding it behind her back, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Silver's ears picked up Kyoya answering the phone as one of the men ground out, "Are you Silver Evans?"

Silver smiled serenely at them, "Yes, I am. Is there something you gentlemen need?"

"You need to come with us," He replied while his friends began to stride towards her, "For your safety, we ask that you don't resist,"

"I'm afraid," Silver's eyes narrowed at them, "That I will not be going with you gentlemen. I do not know who you are or why you require me to go anywhere with you. Unless you answer that question, I am afraid that I will have to decline,"

The man's eyes narrowed as his friends surrounded her in a loose circle, "We work for the Lumiere family. Our boss wishes to speak to about your dealings with the Vongola."

"Vongola?" Silver's head tilted to the side and she gave them a convincing confused look while internally growling, "Who are they?"

The man blinked in surprise while his friends muttered to one another. Silver heard Kyoya growl, "Stay where you are, we're on our way."

Her phone went dead and Silver carefully slipped it into her back pocket without being noticed. She frowned at them, "Why do you think I know anyone with them?"

"You know Kyoya Hibari and Mukuro Rokudo, correct?" The man asked earning a shake of the head.

Silver frowned at him, "I don't know anyone by those names."

"What about the two men that you've been seen with?" The man asked before describing Mukuro and Kyoya.

Silver shook her head lightly while internally swearing. They should have been more careful about meeting outside of their visits to the shop. Mukuro should have used his Flames to hide them, but none of them thought about that. Making a mental note to ensure that they were more careful from now on, Silver told the man, "That's Leon and Tyler, we met a year ago. They're acquaintances of mine."

She heard rushing footsteps coming from above and mentally grinned as she heard Mukuro's voice sound in her mind, _"You're doing very good, Silver. Kyoya is almost there."_

 _"Thank the gods,"_ Silver hadn't been looking forward to fighting the group.

She quickly found that thought forced out of her mind as a hand grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip. Immediately, Silver's instincts left over from the war came back and she immediatly snapped her foot out to kick the one grabbing her between the legs making him yelp and let go of her wrist. With a wave of her hand, she sent the other thugs flying while kicking the man in front of her towards a wall. Silver took a deep breath as Kyoya landed beside her and took in the damage that she'd done, "Herbi-Silver, are you alright?"

She could tell he want to ask more questions, but was thankful he focused on something else. She lifted up her wrist and flinched slightly as he grabbed her hand. The surprisingly gentle touch to her wrist made Silver hiss and swear softly. The skin around where the man had grabbed her was already bruising and she could tell that her wrist was at least sprained simply by the feel of it.

* * *

Silver didn't really know what to make of the Vongola mansion other than that it was too big for her tastes and needed to be simplified. She'd been dragged her after two other guardians had caught up with Tsuna tagging along and Tsuna had insisted that she get her wrist seen too. Kyoya hadn't allowed her to protest before dragging her towards a car and forcing her to sit with him. The drive to the mansion had been tense with Kyoya silent and angry. When they arrived, Mukuro had appeared at the doors and dragged her through the eye filled halls to the medical wing. Mukuro looked at her wrist and glared at it, "This shouldn't have happened."

"It won't happen again," Silver told him, "We'll just have to be more careful-"

"We shouldn't be around you if stuff like this happens," Kyoya finally spoke up and Silver turned to look at him with wide eyes.

She opened her mouth to argue only for Mukuro to nod, "Agreed-"

"Hell no!" Silver burst out with a growl and glare towards the two, "You two don't get to decide that,"

"Silver-" Mukuro raised his hands to pacify her only for Silver to cut him off.

"No! You two idiots will listen and listen well," Silver growled at the two as her magic rose up underneath her skin with her animal form doing the same, "I am not a fucking weakling that needs to be protected. I can handle myself just fine. I went through a fucking war for fucks sake!" She didn't really care that the bed she was sitting on was starting to creak ominously while the lights flickered, "I don't need you two to protect me from anything! I won't let you guys pull away from me over as something minor as an enemy family attempting to kidnap me," She took a deep breath to calm herself before the infirmary was destroyed, "If you two even try, I will never forgive you. I cannot lose anyone else, do you understand?" She swallowed heavily feeling her heart ache and whispered, "Please don't abandon me..."

Silver found herself unable to look at the duo and turned to stare out of the nearby window. The area was silent save for the sound of people walking around outside and the few medics moving around in the room. Finally, Kyoya spoke, "You're a carnivore."

Mukuro let out a soft chuckle, "Kufufufu, we thought you would have gotten tired of us by now."

She turned to look at them with wide eyes before shaking her head with a slight smile, "Get tired of you, I could never."

Kyoya snorted softly, "Fine, we will stay around you, but you'll have to accept our terms."

"Terms?" Silver's eyes narrowed at the Cloud.

"One: You let me test you," Kyoya answered while eyeing her with a grin, "I want to see just how much of a carnivore you are,"

"Sounds easy enough," Silver nodded to herself, "Next?"

"Two: We continue our lessons in Flames," Mukuro added earning a snort from Silver.

"Like I could ever say no to that," She rolled her eyes, "Third?"

"You move closer to the mansion," Kyoya answered making Silver open her mouth to argue, "For your safety and to allow us easier access to you,"

Silver thought about it for a little while. The apartment she had now wasn't the biggest and it would be nice to have an actual house. Sighing softly, Silver agreed, "Alright. I've been meaning to get a new place anyway."

"Four: You go on a date with us," Mukuro added as Silver was mentally going over her moving plans.

"Yeah, yeah, sure-" Silver froze before turning to Mukuro with wide eyes, "WHAT?!"

"Great, we'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," Mukuro decided without answering her question while Kyoya let out a deep laugh.

"Hey, you can't just say shit lik that when I'm distracted!" Silver protested while inwardly wondering why they wanted to date her of all people.

Mukuro strode towards her with a smirk, "You already agreed, so no protests."

He kissed her cheek before striding out of the infirmary with a smirk on his face as he whistled softly. Silver turned to Kyoya to say something when she found him standing right in front of her with a predatory look in his eyes, "Carnivore, you will not argue. You're ours."

 **End. Okay, it was a bit messy, but in my defense, I've never done something like this before! Sorry if the charecters were a bit OC.**


	15. Lumiere X Verde

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N:**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Lumiere X Verde

* * *

As he stumbled along the roads, Verde considered how he managed to get into this damn situation. He'd been testing a few new serums and one of his henchmen had entered the room with the potions that he had managed to buy off Viper. He had stopped his tests to order the henchmen to set the things down on a free space before going to look for a new notebook to put with the potions. There had been a loud shout of surprise seconds before Verde heard a crash and found himself drenched in liquid. Seconds later, the scientist Arcobaleno found himself in agony as the mixed serums and potions seeped into his skin. At some point during the agony, Verde had fallen unconscious. When he woke up, Verde had found himself nowhere near his lab trapped in the form of some type of mammal. To say that Verde was pissed off would be an understatement, he planned on using the idiots that dumped him out here for his worst experiments.

Verde cursed in his mind as he tripped once more and found himself falling to the ground. He had woken up two days ago and had found no one around for miles. He didn't even know what country this was and that was unacceptable. As he let himself rest for a moment, Verde's vision began to blur and he cursed softly. Between however long he'd been unconscious, the two days he'd been wandering around, and however long it had been since he'd last eaten, Verde was very weak. He knew that if he didn't find some source of nourishment or help soon, death was a very likely outcome. A low whine slipped out of his throat at the thought as Verde had always pictured himself dying either due to the curse or due to an experiment gone wrong. To know that he might just die alone, stranded, and in the form of an animal, Verde found himself greatly regretting never finding a way to free himself from the curse. It was with these thoughts on his mind that Verde found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Verde came to, he heard a soft murmur and felt gentle fingers running through his fur. Slowly, Verde opened his eyes and found himself in a tent of some sort though it wasn't a regular one. If he had to guess, Verde would liken it to the magical tent that Viper had used back when they were doing some of their jobs and didn't want to pay for hotel rooms. He found his attention directed towards the one running their fingers through his fur and found himself confronted with a dark almost black green eyes that held a kindness that Verde had never seen before. Soft brown, red, and white streaked obsidian colored hair fell from a pair of slim shoulders to below the comfortable bedding he was on. The woman had sun kissed skin with freckles along her cheeks, aristocratic features, long eyelashes, and soft looking pale rose colored lips. When the woman spoke, Verde could only say that the sound was far more pleasant than any that he had heard before and was heavily thankful she was speaking English, "Awake, my little friend?" Verde raised his head earning a soft smile from the woman, "I won't hurt you though I can't say that I won't do the same to the ones that left you in such a sorry state."

A male voice on the unpleasant side shouted from somewhere nearby, "Lumiere! Are you done with that fucking thing yet?"

The woman, Lumiere, scowled at the rude man's shout and muttered, "Idiot."

"Lu?" Another woman only this one had bushy brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes peaked in from the doorway.

"He's awake Mia," Lumiere told the woman with a gentle smile on her face.

"Good," The other woman, Mia, strode into the room and peered down at Verde, "What is he?"

Lumiere hummed softly as she turned back to him and held her fingers out for Verde to sniff them, "Some type of hybrid. He definitely has some wolf in him. I'm thinking he has some type of magical animal in him though I couldn't tell you what. Since he's so young, we won't be able to tell just yet unless we use a potion. Seeing as we do not have the ingredients for it and can't get any until we deal with the dork lord, we'll have to wait."

"We can't keep it!" An gangly man with ginger hair and watery blue eyes growled from the doorway, "We have enough on our plates as it is!"

Lumiere took a deep breath before turning to the man with a glare, "Ronald," Verde could feel the ice in her voice, "Who said you're allowed to tell me what to do? I never said that you had to come along. You tagged along, so you don't get a say in whether we keep this little guy or not. Not to mention, I will never allow such a young and weak animal on it's own. Who knows what will happen if we do, so I am going to keep him until he's ready to leave," Verde felt the familiar feeling of Sky Flames though it felt like both Storm and Sun Flames were mixed in along with a slight amount of Mist, "If you can't deal with that, you can leave. I won't fight you."

She then dismissed the male entirely and focused back on Verde much to the Lightning's amusement. The man let out a huff before leaving while the bushy haired woman shook her head, "Lu."

"No, Hermione," Ah so Mia was just a nickname, "I will not allow him to tell me what to do. If he can't deal with that, he can leave same as you,"

"I'm not leaving," Hermione told the other before glancing towards the doorway, "I'll talk with him. Do you have a name for this one?"

Lumiere hummed softly while running her fingers over Verde's soft fur, "I was thinking Green since that's the color of his fur and his eyes."

"Isn't that a bit simple?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Lumiere smiled lightly and closed her eyes, "I just have a feeling that his name should be Green."

Verde would have chuckled if he'd been able to. Hermione let out a low sigh, "Guess that his name will be Green then."

* * *

Lumiere looked at the canine hybrid that she had rescued a few weeks ago. As time passed on, Lumiere's original feeling that Green wasn't a normal beast increased. The fact that he actually understood what they were saying and even seemed to have his own opinion of everything. When Ronald ran off, Lumiere could tell that Green was actually happy that the ginger haired teen was gone. Considering how much bitching the boy had done, Lumiere wasn't surprised and was actually somewhat glad that he was gone. Since Hermione tended to disappear during the days that they decided to stay in one place, Lumiere used the chance to practice her potions work and make a potion that should enable Green to be able to talk.

Lumiere looked over the potion in her cauldron and smiled upon seeing that it was the proper color. Carefully, she ladled the potion out and placed into thirty small vials. Glancing at the recipe once more, Lumiere nodded to herself and called out, "Green!"

The canine hybrid entered the room moment later and Lumiere found herself looking over his handsome form. In the time since she rescued him, Green had not only gained the weight he needed, but grew up quite a bit. She could tell he wasn't finished growing, but the formally piglet sized pup now reached her knee. The bright shock of green fur had darkened though his paws, tail tip, ears, and around his muzzle remained the bright neon green. With a bath, his fur shown slightly in the light and was softer than silk with a rather rough patch around his muzzle. Based on his body type, Lumiere guessed that he was at the very least part gray wolf. Green snapped Lumiere out of her thoughts with a bark, "Woof."

Lumiere grabbed a potions vial and held it up for him to see as she bent down, "Green, I know that you're not a normal animal, so I made something that will make it easier to communicate," She watched his eyes settle on the potion, "This is a potion that gives people speech and it's safe for magical creatures to consume as well. Seeing as you aren't exactly normal, I'm thinking that you have some sort of magical creature in you," Lumiere smiled at him, "Do you want to take it?" Green barked and wagged his tail, "Guess that's a yes. I need you to open your mouth and swallow this no matter how bad it tastes."

It took a little, but they managed to get Green to ingest the potion. She watched as he coughed, shuddered, and shook multiple times before finally Green rasped out, "You were no joking about the taste."

"Unfortunately," Lumiere had to wonder how the hell a puppy like Green could sound like a man.

And dare she say it, attractive? Lumiere shook her head lightly to clear it as Green spoke again, "I must thank you for giving me back my voice even if it was unknowingly."

Lumiere blinked before looking at him sharply, "What do you mean?"

Green cleared his throat, "I am actually a human scientist that got into an accident in my lab."

* * *

Verde looked at the seventeen year old as she paced lightly, "So you're involved with the Mafia, a scientist, and one of the strongest Lightnings in the world. You're also the Lightning Arcobaleno and have been searching for a cure. One of your henchmen did something that caused a mixture of potions and serums to hit you. As a result of that, you are now stuck in that form until it either wears off or you're able to find a way to reverse it. Did I get everything?"

"The basics," Verde replied from his place on the cot-like bed he'd been sharing with her.

Lumiere took a deep breath before turning to him as her eyes turned a dark golden orange, "You won't hurt Hermione or me?"

"Seeing as you've assisted me and have done nothing to threaten me, I see no reason to harm either of you," Verde found the colors slightly mesmerizing and wondered what would happen if her Storm Flames were added to the mix, "I only wish for assistance in returning to my human form," He paused for a few moments before admitting, "Though, I suppose this form isn't too bad,"

Lumiere let out a laugh that sounded like a sob as she sank to her knees, "Why do I always get into these situations?"

"Are you alright?" Verde felt alarmed and quickly scrambled from his place on the bed to the floor, "Lumiere?"

Lumiere burrowed her face into her knees as a muffled sob left her. Verde began to panic as he knew absolutely nothing about comforting anyone. He'd never really needed to learn, but it would seem he'd need to do something. Verde tapped into the instincts that this form had and squirmed into her lap. Lumiere simply wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his fur. He let out a low sigh as Lumiere's tears sank into his fur. Somehow, Lumiere had managed to wiggle her way through his defenses in the few weeks that they'd spent together and get Verde to care for her. And yet, Verde didn't find it distasteful as he had when it came to any other humans. Verde tried to relax as he waited for Lumiere's tears to run out and hoped that the answer as to what was going on would reveal itself soon.

* * *

Lumiere clutched the cup of coffee she'd made while watching the sun rise over the ocean. Verde was settled beside her and she smiled slightly against the warm ceramic mug. After her breakdown, Lumiere had told Verde of everything that had happened to her since discovering magic and even before then. In the following weeks, Lumiere had laid out her entire story while Verde did the same in between searching for more Horcruxes and working on a way to reverse what had happened to Verde. When they brought Hermione in, the two had only given Lumiere's Cloudy Lightning the barest amount of details. As a result, they had been spending most days and nights not traveling looking through the various books the two witches had brought along.

Lumiere let out a low yawn and Verde chuckled softly, "You should get some rest."

"So should you," Lumiere retorted while reaching out to brush her fingers through his silky fur, "I wonder why your curse isn't affecting this form,"

Verde had grown even more and was now the size of a mastiff. The scruffy fur on his muzzle had extended downwards and spread along his chest like a beard. The darker parts of his fur had darkened even more and it wouldn't be long until he was an almost black green color. The lighter green hadn't changed at all which was slightly odd, but Lumiere didn't mind it too much. It actually made Verde look even better and she had ensured that the scientist turned beast knew that. Verde had only scoffed, but Lumiere could tell he was pleased with it. Verde gave a canine version of a shrug, "I do not know. Perhaps it is the magic leaking off this form that negates that part of the curse. Until I manage to turn back, we will not know and it is highly likely that when I return to my human form, I will never be able to take this one again in order to find out."

Lumiere nodded before taking sip of her coffee rather than speaking anymore. For some reason, Lumiere didn't like talking about Verde returning to his human form. She knew it was because she'd grown to enjoy his presence and knew that the moment he returned to human form, he too would leave her like Ronald. She was terrified of the thought, but wouldn't voice it as he had enough to worry about what with his curse. He didn't need Lumiere's fears on his mind while they searched for ways to help him. She mentally sighed as she leaned back a little and decided that she would enjoy this while she could.

* * *

"I found it!" Lumiere turned to Hermione as the bushy haired brunette rushed towards them with a grin stretched out across her face and a really old looking book in her hands, "This is the thing we're looking for!"

"What do you mean?" Lumiere asked as Verde perked up from his place on the floor beside the table they were using.

"This book," Hermione set it down as the now lion sized wolf stood up and raised his head to peer at the ancient looking book, "It was in the back. I didn't even realize we took this from the library,"

Lumiere immediatly recognized the book as Sirius had shown it to her a few times over both summer and winter break back in fifth, "The animagus transformation?"

Hermione nodded as Lumiere put down the book she'd been holding, "Think about it, Lu. Wouldn't it make sense?"

Lumiere frowned as she thought about it. Verde cleared his throat, "The animagus transformation?"

"Magicals can transform into the animal that represent their soul," Hermione explained while gesturing to Lumiere, "Lu is an animagus though she never uses it,"

"I don't see any point," Lumiere closed her eyes before nodding, "I think you're right, Mia. I guess that means I'll be brewing a potion. Can you meditate?"

Lumiere opened her eyes to look at Verde. He seemed to think about it before nodding, "In order to use our Flames properly, we were taught some form of meditation. Fon made it a point to ensure we were proficient at it. Why?"

Lumiere grabbed the book that Hermione had brought out, "I would suggest meditating a bit. While we will probably need the potion, you might be able to use meditation to become human once more. I'll be in the lab."

Lumiere left the two behind and moved towards the lab area that they had set up in the tent.

* * *

Verde looked at Lumiere as she shakily laid down on the bed before glancing at the slightly glowing vial sitting on the desk not far from them. He shifted slightly to face her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She smiled at him and Verde's eyes narrowed.

He had seen that smile often enough and knew it was fake. It hurt a little that she was lying to him, but shook it off with a slight sigh. More than likely, she was very tired seeing as they rarely rested. Deciding to leave it alone, Verde settled himself more comfortably on the bed and felt Lumiere curl into his side. He smiled within his mind while sighing in contentment. Verde's mind shifted to the talk that had occurred after Hermione had found the book and asked, "Lumiere?"

"Hm?" She hummed lightly.

"What is your animal form?" He asked her curiously.

"A hainu," Lumiere yawned softly.

Verde thought about it before recalling the book on Japanese mythology he'd picked up out of curiosity years ago. If he recalled correctly, a hainu is a winged dog. Verde couldn't recall much about them, but decided that it didn't matter too much as he could always ask Lumiere to let him study her in that form.

* * *

Lumiere and Hermione was Verde carefully after he downed the potion. With a pained whine, the man turned beast began to glow slightly. They watched and listened as he painfully transformed back into his human form. When it was over, Lumiere carefully picked up the toddler sized man and took him back into the tent. Hermione followed after once she'd ensured that the wards had held.

* * *

The following week saw Verde leaving the two teenagers in order to take care of everything and catch up on what he missed. After that, Lumiere and Hermione turned their attention fully onto the search for the remaining Horcruxes. Lumiere threw herself into the search as she struggled to keep her mind off of the Arcobaleno that had left her just like so many others. When Ronald showed up and they destroyed the locket, Lumiere just ignored the ginger haired teen much to the boy's annoyance.

The annoyance came to a head after they managed to get out of Gringotts on the dragon. As they took a break from running away from the blind and emaciated beast, Ronald rounded on her, "What is your problem?!"

Lumiere looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Hermione shook her head wildly and hissed, "Ron-"

"No Hermione," Ronald barked at Hermione, "She needs to tell me what her fucking problem is?"

Lumiere took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her irritation with the boy grew, "Ronald, leave me alone."

"No!" Ronald glared at Lumiere, "Ever since you found that weird dog, you've been acting weird. You never pay attention to me like you shoul-"

"Like I should?" Lumiere cut him off as her eyes narrowed, "I don't have to pay attention to you, Ronald,"

"You're meant to be my wife!" The boy shouted at her and Lumiere felt her patience snap.

The Storm Flames that she kept back every time someone annoyed her rose up and sizzled along her hands, "I have not nor will I ever consider you a romantic interest. You're nothing more than an annoying brother to me and even then, I doubt you're that."

Ronald opened his mouth before a familiar voice cut in, "I believe when a lady says no and tells you off like that, you're supposed to listen."

Ronald spun around as Lumiere stared at Verde in shock and happiness while Hermione smiled brightly. Lumiere shouted, "Verde!"

She rushed over to the toddler sized man and picked him up to hug him gently. Verde hugged her in return before having Lumiere set him down as Ronald burst out, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Verde," Verde adjusted his glasses as his animal partner, Keiman, walked up, "The Lightning Arcobaleno and a friend of Lumiere. You are Ronald Weasley,"

"What are you doing here?" Lumiere asked while reaching out to allow Keiman to sniff her fingers before rubbing her fingers along the scales of his nose earning a pleased groan from the alligator.

Verde smiled lightly at her, "I believe that I owe you a debt for assisting me in my time of need. I assume that your quest is almost done?"

"Nearly," Hermione walked over, "We have a little bit more to go,"

"Then allow us to join you," He looked up at them with a smirk, "I have some new inventions to test out anyway,"

"Muggle stuff doesn't work around magic," Ronald burst out.

Verde snorted softly, "If it isn't properly shielded, it wouldn't work," He looked at Lumiere and Hermione, "Shall we?"

* * *

When the final battle rolled around, Lumiere felt a burst of nervousness and swallowed harshly as she gripped her wand. Verde set a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her from his place on the parapet next to her. Lumiere took a deep breath and forced herself to relax as she watched the spell fire hitting the shields, "I want to ask you something, Verde."

"What is it?" Verde asked as he fiddled with a controller.

"Why did you come back?" Lumiere had to get this off her chest before going into battle.

On the off chance she died, she didn't want to regret not knowing the answer. Verde blinked before looking at her, "Because you needed me and I owed you a debt," He smiled slightly, "Not to mention, I will admit that I couldn't very well allow you into a dangerous situation like this without proper help. I've grown to care about you which is something that hasn't happened since I got Keiman. To ensure you don't get hurt or worse die, I decided to involve myself even though I had a clear way to not."

Lumiere swallowed thickly as her throat seemed to tighten, "Why were you gone for so long?"

"A lot had occurred while I was gone and I needed to set things right," Verde reached out and touched her cheek, "Lumiere, I'm not about to abandon you. Ever since you found me, I've found myself growing closer to you. You're the first human to evoke such a reaction and I'd be an idiot to let that slip away for any reason. After this is all said and done, I hope you will agree to accompany me from now on,"

"You want me to stay with you?" Lumiere looked at him in shock and Verde inclined his head before turning back to his controller.

"You've always wished to travel not to mention, you want to get away from this stuff," Verde adjusted his glasses with a slight smirk, "You're also someone that I do not mind having around which is more than I can say about my idiotic henchmen. Will you join me?"

Lumiere stared at him before a wide grin spread across her lips and she reached out to hug him, "Yes."

 **How did you guys like that? Next one on the list and nine more to go. Love you guys.**


	16. Xanxus X (Fem Harry) Sherra X Squalo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N:**

* * *

Xanxus X (Fem!Harry) Sherra X Squalo

* * *

Sherra strode into the room as Squalo barked, "VOI! WHERE IS-"

"Too loud, Shark," Sherra told the silver haired male making the swordsman straighten.

"Where have you been?" Squalo demanded as Sherra glanced around the room.

"I had to repair my blindfold," She informed him.

At this, Squalo fell silent and nodded lightly with a frown. Sherra sighed deeply as she took a seat at the rather large table that the other officers were. She settled heavily at the table as Lussuria asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine, Luss," She offered the man a smile, "My blindfold suffered a lot of damage during my last mission, so it took all night to fix it,"

As Sherra waited for the meeting to begin, she contemplated what had happen in the last three years. After the war against Voldemort, her 'friends' betrayed her and attempted to kill Sherra in order to get into her vaults. During the betrayal, Sherra's eyes had been damaged by a few spells while Sherra killed her 'friends'. Sherra had gone on the run and by chance met Belphegor. Belphegor took a liking to her after she explained what had happened and took her to Lussuria with Mammon's help. Through careful work and Sherra's natural healing factor, the Varia Sun managed to heal her eyes. Due to the trauma and how long it took to heal them, Sherra's eyes were no longer the emerald green that they had once been. In their place, her eyes were a swirl of colors ranging from amethyst, crimson red, and forest green. The real interesting part came from the ability Sherra had if she channeled magic into her eyes. If she wanted to, Sherra could hypnotize people. Because of this ability, Sherra wore a blindfold to keep people from accusing her of using that ability on them. Sherra was taken from her thoughts as Squalo spoke, "VOI! I want a report of each division before we move onto why we're all here."

Nods were given before Lussuria gave his report. When it came to Sherra, the blindfold wearing crimson haired officer spoke, "Cloud Division is doing well with Ottabio no longer in charge. As it stands, the newer members have shown quite a bit of promise though at least two of them died in a confrontation against one of the older members. At the moment, I am unsure as to what provoked Vishi, but I am looking into it."

Squalo grimaced, but didn't say anything on the matter as Cloud division tended to have those problems when it came to new members. Squalo cleared his throat, "Now, we're all here because it's time that we free Boss."

Sherra wasn't the only one to gasp and look at Squalo with wide eyes. While she had never met the Wrath, Sherra had heard stories and wanted a chance to meet the man if only to get a proper gauge of him.

* * *

After the meeting, Sherra headed to Squalo's office with the silver haired swordsman. He sat down in a heavy manner as Sherra got something for him to drink while adding a headache reducer to it. Squalo took it without question and Sherra smiled slightly at the action. During her first six months here, Squalo hadn't really liked her and she hadn't really liked him either. It was around the beginning of her seventh month that they'd really gotten a chance to get to know one another. They had been forced to take a mission together and she'd managed to surprise the Rain enough to get him to talk. Within the next two and a half years, the two became close friends and if Sherra were telling the truth, she thought there might be something deeper. Pushing away those thoughts, Sherra sat down on the comfortable couch in his office that she ended up sleeping on more often than not, "Do you think we'll manage it?"

"Yes though I don't really want to think about the damage that might've been done to the shitty Boss," Squalo took a sip from his glass and commented, "Headache reducer,"

"Thought it would help," She yawned softly and stretched.

"Take a nap if you're tired," He began looking at his paperwork, "We'll be busy soon enough,"

"Aye, aye Captain," Sherra curled up into a ball and fell asleep listening to Squalo's pen scratching against the paper.

* * *

Sherra peered at the man that was supposed to be the Sky of the Varia and commented, "He looks young."

"If we're right about it, the Boss is in a state of suspended animation while frozen," Lussuria replied as they all got ready to unfreeze the man.

Sherra whistled softly as she got into position, "He's kind of cute in a bad boy kind of way."

Lussuria nodded with a grin while Squalo twitched, "Agreed."

"VOI! Let's just get this over with," Squalo barked at them.

* * *

"She's the one that took out Ottabio and took his place?" Xanxus growled as he watched through the window of the cabin they had taken him to after defrosting him.

"She's an even mix of primary Storm and Cloud with a secondary Sun that's fairly strong," Lussuria informed the Sky while glancing outside to see Sherra sparing with Squalo.

Both the Rain and Cloud division commanders looked happy as they sparred, Squalo using one of his newer sword styles and Sherra practicing the one she primarily used. Xanxus grunted as he noticed how content the shark looked, "Why is she wearing a blindfold?"

Lussuria sighed before informing the Sky of what had occurred before commenting, "Her eyes are so beautiful that it's a shame she doesn't take it off unless asleep. Though I suppose," Lussuria glanced outside, "She might not wear it when alone with Squalo," Lussuria turned to Xanxus, "Are you interested?"

Xanxus didn't answer as he continued to watch the duo outside.

* * *

Sherra dodged the glass that went flying through the doorway as Squalo shouted at Xanxus. She looked at the two and noticed that Squalo looked particularly pissed off. Frowning slightly, Sherra spoke before Xanxus could throw another glass and Squalo could shout any more, "Boss, I have some missions that need to be signed for."

Xanxus turned his red eyed glare on her before focusing his eyes on the papers in her arms. He grunted, "Desk."

Sherra headed to the desk as Squalo growled, "Shitty Boss-"

Sherra felt his Flames against hers and the warmth radiating off of his body behind her as Xanxus growled, "Take off the blindfold."

"But-" Sherra began to protest.

"Take it off," Xanxus growled at her again.

Setting down the papers, Sherra slowly reached up and touched her blindfold. She hesitated for a few moments before carefully taking it off while closing her eyes. The blindfold was stolen from her and Xanxus backed away as Sherra turned around. Slowly, Sherra opened her eyes and heard a soft gasp from Xanxus as Squalo groaned softly. Sherra looked at the Varia Boss sitting on his throne and met his crimson colored eyes. Almost immediatly, Sherra's scarred Cloud Flames harmonized with Xanxus' Sky making warmth fill her heart. Sherra swallowed as Xanxus grinned at her and she asked, "Is there anything else you need, Boss?"

"When you're in my presence either alone or with the other officers, you will not wear this shitty blindfold," Xanxus ordered while tossing the cloth to her and Sherra nodded while fidgeting with it.

"If that is all, I should get back. It's my divisions turn to use the training grounds," Sherra began to head out only to pause.

Xanxus spoke up once more, "Trash, what is your name?"

"Vali-" Sherra said only to be cut off.

"Your actual name," He growled at her.

Swallowing slightly, Sherra glanced at Squalo for answers only to earn a shrug from her swordsman friend. Glancing at Xanxus, Sherra informed him, "Sherra, Boss. Sherra Potter-Black."

Without waiting for anymore questions, Sherra left the room feeling her heart beat faster than normal. What in the actual fuck was all of that?

 **Just something small, I may make a part two for it later, but for now, this is it. In all honesty, I am not very familiar with writing a three person pairing, so I decided to lay the ground work for later. Once I get used to Xanxus x Squalo X someone else, I'll come back and write a second part. Really sorry if this seemed bad.**


	17. Lyrica X Reborn (Pre-Arcobal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _People speaking in languages other than English_

 **A/N:**

* * *

(Fem!Harry) Lyrica X Reborn (Pre-Arcobaleno-Free of the curse)

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy hit that would help begin his rise to the greatest title for someone like himself: the greatest hitman in the world. It was supposed to be a get in, shoot the target, and get out. That was all it was supposed to be and that was all it was going to be until his target removed their well known mask, Renato could only stare at the beautiful woman with burgundy hair and forest green eyes. It wasn't until she turned those eyes of hers on him that Renato realized he'd stepped out of cover. It physically hurt to see that beautiful smile fall into a frown as those bright eyes dimmed. The worst part was hearing her speak and it tugged at his heart strings, "Come to kill me, Hitman? If so, I ask that you wait until I leave this house. My civilian friends do not need to see me die in front of them."

She sounded so defeated and Renato could only nod and slip back out of the house. He found his way to the nearby woods and leaned against one of the trees. What the hell was wrong with him? He was becoming the greatest hitman in the world and couldn't not kill his target. But, the sheer thought of killing her hurt in ways he couldn't understand. How did she have such an affect on him with only a glance? She wasn't a Sky. Hell, she didn't even have Flames! So how? Renato muttered, " _How?"_

Renato forced his thoughts away as he heard the woman enter the clearing. He pointed his gun at her as she said, "I'm here."

"What is your actual name, Jackal?" Reborn demanded while attempting to steady his nerves.

"Lyrica. My name is Lyrica Evans," The woman answered while eyeing his gun, "If you're going to shoot me, I would prefer it to my skull. I would rather be spared the agony of waiting to die,"

Renato raised his gun and set his finger on the trigger. The woman watched and waited patiently for him to shoot her. Yet, Renato couldn't pull the trigger. The knowing and dead look in her eyes made his heart clench. The look of acceptance that graced her face and the small smile made something in Renato rebel. Someone like her, Lyrica Evans, didn't deserve to die. Most of his targets did, he would admit to shooting plenty of people that didn't deserve to die. He would even admit to somewhat enjoying some of those kills. And yet, Renato had a feeling he would regret killing Lyrica if he actually pulled the trigger. Renato's fingers threatened to tremble as he whispered, " _I-I can't."_

Despite the low volume he'd said that with, Lyrica seemed to hear and strode forward. She stood before him with the cool metal of the gun touching her forehead. Renato realized she only reached his chin height wise. She looked at him with those beautiful forest green eyes that glowed with confusion, "You can't kill me?"

Renato's throat felt dry at those words. Swallowing, Renato lowered the gun while switching on the safety, "I won't kill you. Someone like you shouldn't die."

Lyrica smiled up at him as he put his gun away and he froze as she touched his cheek. Something about the touch made Renato want to lean into those soft fingers and feel them run over his skin like a lover's would. Lyrica spoke softly, "It's nice to hear that, Hitman, though you're wrong. I should die and many of your fellows have done so though they've met the fate they wished to bestow upon me in return. You are the first to not pull the trigger and the first hitman after me to not die. For that, I will watch you. Hopefully, we will meet again, Renato Sinclair."

Renato's eyes widen both at her use of his name and the kiss she pressed to his lips. They were soft, full, and contained an unexplained warmth that seemed to fill his entire being. Renato's eyes slide closed before snapping open. Just as abruptly as she kissed him, Lyrica pulled away and left him alone in the clearing.

* * *

Lyrica smiled softly as she breathed in the rich sea air only to pause as she felt a familiar Flame signature nearby. She turned and found Renato Sinclair walking down the desk towards her. As she leaned against the railing, Lyrica watched as the hitman's eyes widen upon seeing her. She waved at him and he immediatly began making his way towards her. Before she could say anything, Renato growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the sea air," She informed him, "Someone sounds a little angry,"

"This is a ship to Mafia land," Renato glared at her, "Why are you on it?"

"I am one of the greatest information dealers, Renato," She offered him a raised eyebrow, "Why should I make use of Mafia land's various services?"

"You could get killed," Renato replied with a low growl.

Lyrica shook her head, "I can take care of myself, Renato. I am Jackal after all and you're the only one that has ever actually seen my face," She watched his eyes widen in realization, "Well, alive at least. I only ask that you don't give me away."

"What do I get in return?" the hitman eyed her with suspicion.

Lyrica's lips twitched, "A partnership of sorts. I give you information on whatever you require. You repay me by keeping my secrets and passing on interesting information."

Renato's eyes narrowed as he thought about it before asking, "How do I know you won't give away my own secrets?"

"You already know one of my secrets that I'd rather avoid allowing others to know," She reminded him, "You should also remember the one fact that everyone knows about me besides my mask. I do not give away the secrets of my contacts,"

Renato was silent for a little while longer before nodding, "Alright, but the moment you attempt to betray me..."

"You'll be the only one to actually kill me," Lyrica smirked at the raised eyebrow, "Perhaps once we're better acquainted and trust each other, I'll tell you what you wish to know," Lyrica moved closer to the man, "If you'll excuse me, I'm heading down to my room,"

Once again, Lyrica kissed Renato and left him feeling very confused behind her.

* * *

Renato didn't even flinch as Lyrica entered the room in a flash of shadows. He spoke as she dusted herself off, "Even a year since we met, I still can't believe we're partners."

"It's fitting, no?" She asked while walking up to stand beside him at the window, "A Hitman that will become the greatest in the world and the informant of the dead, Jackal,"

Renato stared up at the moon and asked, "Will you tell me, now? How you're connected to death?"

Lyrica hummed softly, "I suppose it's about time. Shall we take a seat and be comfortable as it is quite the tale, I've only ever told it to one person."

"Who?" Renato asked as he followed her to take a seat on the rather worn armchair he kept in his Mafia Land apartment, "A lover?"

"No, my brother," Lyrica settled on the couch, "I suppose my story began about 226 years ago,"

"You don't look it," Renato replied earning a soft smile from the witch.

Lyrica shook her head lightly, "And thank Magic for that. As I've said before, I am a witch, but I'm not even a normal one by anyone's standards much less my own. I became connected to Death back when I was 17 years old though I hadn't realized it until I was killed on my 200th birthday."

"Talk about a shitty birthday present," Renato muttered before pausing, "Killed?"

Lyrica nodded as she lowered the neckline of her shirt to reveal a scar right over the center of her chest, "I was captured, drugged, beaten, and tortured quite a bit. This is the scar where the weapon they were using finally managed to kill me, it was quite a relief when I finally died though I will admit that it probably wouldn't have worked had I not wanted to die. By then, I'd lost everyone I held dear to various causes of death, so I figured it was my time to go too seeing as I was the last remaining link to a past that most would prefer to forget."

Renato stared at the scar with slightly wide eyes. It was an almost perfectly shaped circle, "W-what caused that?"

Lyrica rubbed the scar lightly, "I was used to test a brand new weapon that channeled magic like a beam. It went right through my heart and hurt so much I could barely even register it for all of five seconds before my body gave out," Lyrica let go of her shirt and it returned to it's former position over the scar, "After I died, I found myself in a rather nice office."

"An office?" Renato couldn't keep the incredulous tone from his voice.

"A really nice one," Lyrica shook her head with a soft laugh, "I was really surprised. Anyway, I met Death and he wasn't exactly pleased with how I died. I was apparently supposed to watch over that world and help it keep from making the mistakes of it's past,"

"Death is a man?" Renato really couldn't picture it.

"Death can be anything he wasn't to be, but chooses to be a male because it easier on people," Lyric shrugged lightly, "Anyway, Death gave me a choice. I could move on and spend time with those I lost until it was time for them to be reincarnated. When they were all reincarnated, I would take on the full power of Death and become his companion until the end of time,"

"You obviously didn't choose that," Renato pointed out earning a grin from Lyrica.

"The second option was to be reincarnated until I was either ready to become his companion or found someone worthy enough to take my place," Lyric leaned back against the couch, "And that's how I'm connected to Death,"

"There has to be more to this," Renato protested earning a sad smile from Lyrica.

"Yeah," She sighed deeply, "But I think that's enough for now. You have a lot to think on and I have the information for your next job,"

Without another word, Lyrica set a file onto his coffee table and disappeared in a burst of shadows. Renato stared after her while wondering just what she hadn't told him.

* * *

Renato looked at Lyrica as she held her stomach which was bleeding furiously, "S-shit."

"What happened?" Renato demanded as he bent down to examine the rather serious wound.

"Assholes managed to get the drop on me," Lyrica reached up to tear her mask off, "Almost got the contact I was seeing as well. F-fuck this hurts,"

Renato refrained from snapping something at her and focused on the wound, "Why aren't you healing?"

From what Renato had seen, Lyrica healed quite quickly no matter the wound, but for some reason, she wasn't healing this time. Lyrica grit her teeth, "P-piece of the weapon broke off. If it isn't removed, I might actually die."

Renato grimaced at that, "I'll remove it, but it'll hurt."

"Just get it out of me, I've had worse," Lyrica hissed at him.

Renato nodded before digging into her wound. Lyrica let out a scream as Renato searched for the piece and quickly removed it. Renato tossed it to the side and quickly pressed his hands to the wound while pumping his Sun Flames into her. Lyrica's breathing was ragged as they waited for her wound to heal. When it finally did, Lyrica whispered something before passing out. Renato lifted her up and took her to his room. He got her cleaned up and changed into something comfortable before going to clean up his living room. When he was finally done, Renato sat down on his couch and stared at the ceiling. If there was one thing he never wanted to hear, it was Lyrica screaming in pain. It had torn him to shreds and he loathed himself for being the cause.

Renato swallowed heavily as he whispered, " _What is she to me?"_

* * *

Lyrica kissed him softly before pulling back to smile at him, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It's no trouble," Renato smiled at her, "Though, I really wish you would stay longer,"

"I wish I could, but I've got a lot of things to do," Lyrica hugged him lightly, "Bye Ren,"

Renato held her to him before she could move away. He kissed her and felt Lyrica stiffen before relaxing against him. When they finally broke apart, Renato told her, "Come back to me."

Lyrica's eyes widened before softening as she nodded with a warm smile, "Always."

* * *

Renato stared at his hands in horror. H-he'd been cursed to be a toddler for the rest of his life. What was he going to do? What would Lyrica say?

* * *

 _ **Fast forwarding**_

* * *

Reborn tilted his fedora over his eyes with as he smirked, "Well done, Tsuna."

"Reborn!" Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes, "Y-you're-"

"I'm finally back to my original self," Reborn turned his head to see the other Arcobaleno taking in their forms.

Reborn stiffened as he felt her arrive and turned to find Lyrica walking out of the shadows. Lyrica spoke causing everyone to stiffen and spin towards her, "I see that it worked."

They all spun towards her and Xanxus snarled, "Who the hell ar-"

"Lyr?" A soft voice cut in and every turned to see Skull staring at the woman.

"Hey, Alex," She replied with a soft look, "Been awhile,"

"H-how?" Skull stumbled forward.

Lyrica grinned at him, "Those tied with Death tend to live long lives, Alex. I did say that I wouldn't be dying for awhile, remember?"

"Lyrica!" Skull bounded forward and pulled Lyrica into a bear hug.

Lyrica giggled and hugged him return as the Cloud spun around. The two stopped and turned as Colonello burst out, "What the fuck, KORA?!"

"Everyone, I want you to meet my big sister, Lyrica Evans," Skull informed them with a giant shit eating grin on his face.

Reborn could only stare at his lover in shock as she hugged his lackey who was apparently her little brother. Now that Reborn knew that, he could see the resemblance and only managed to shake his head. Lyrica apparently caught that movement and spotted him. With a grin drawing across her face, she got away from her brother and bolted towards him, "REN!"

"EH?!" Was shouted as they saw her hug him.

They were shocked further when Reborn returned the hug and smiled softly, " _My love,_ you forgot to inform me that you were the lackeys elder sister."

"I didn't know he was your lackey," She retorted with a pout before glaring at him, "I am so going to punish you for hurting him,"

"Understandable," Reborn had a feeling he would both enjoy and dread her punishments, "I should have expected it though. It's so obvious now,"

Lyrica was about to say something when Skull busted out, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Lyrica rounded on her brother and growled, "Alexander Gulliver Fortune Evans! You do not take that fucking tone with me."

Skull winced and muttered, "Yes, sis."

Lyrica nodded lightly, "It is understandable that you're shocked, but that tone still shouldn't have been used. Honestly, if Mom had been here, your ass would be grass."

"Sorry, sis," Skull bowed his head with a pout.

Lyrica let go of Reborn and hugged Skull, "It's alright. Now, I suppose you have a lot of questions, right?"

Skull nodded and pointed at him, "Why him?"

"I like his style," She grinned at Reborn and he returned it with a smirk.

"Of course," Skull groaned loudly, "Fuck,"

"Well that's one way to describe our relationship," Reborn watched as Skull froze before raising his head to glare at the hitman.

Skull shouted, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

With that the two ran off and Lyrica only shook her head with a soft laugh, she should have known this was going to happen. She looked at the dumbstruck crowd and said, "You all might want to go to wherever you're staying or living. This is going to take awhile, you'll get the whole story sometime tomorrow."

With that, Lyrica followed after the two most important males in her life with a soft smile on her face.

 **End. Okay, this was a bit difficult to write since I have Tokyo Ghoul on the brain, but I knew you all deserved something for dealing with me. Here is The next Reborn One-shot!**


	18. Winter X Tsuna (TYL!)

**The Hiatus isn't over. Short explanation:**

 **A very interesting muse in the shape of Zelretch came to me and handed me a book. It has allowed me to summon a single muse and it turns out Winter knows this one very well. As a result of the summoning, a mess of chaos happened and I ended up with this one-shot.**

* * *

Winter X Tsuna (TLY!)

* * *

Tsuna looked at Winter as she calmly sipped her wine and then at the gaping magicals. He sighed deeply, "Win?"

"Yes, Dear?" Winter did even open her eyes.

"That phoenix..." He trailed off while taking in the room around them.

"Fawkes has a rather bad habit of transporting people into parallel dimensions when drunk," Winter gave as an explanation for their rather abrupt change in surroundings, "More than likely, he'd been planning something similar,"

Tsuna looked at her while feeling the need to down as much alcohol as possible, "Why do you say that?"

Winter finally opened her eyes and gave him a look, "Who do you think sent me to your world in the first place?"

"Ah," Tsuna looked at the currently passed out phoenix laying in Winter's lap.

The two looked at one another before saying, "Byakuran."

Finally, Winter looked around and hummed, "I guess he was missing home, but ended up over shooting."

Tsuna frowned at her, "Why do you say that?"

Winter pointed to the old man currently smiling at them, "That old guy with the bear is Albus Dumbledore. The one from my home dimension died...horribly might I add leaving nothing save for bones and the stories about him to show he even existed," Gasps sounded around them and Winter pointed to a rather wide eyed emerald green eyed boy that looked kind of like her, "He is one of my alternates. Based on how he looks, we're up to what was my fourth year meaning the importer currently posing as Moody most likely put his name in the goblet."

It was a testament of how much he'd dealt with not only due to being a Vongola Sky in the Mafia, but also the regular bullshit that occurred around Winter due to her own dubious luck that Tsuna didn't freak out. He only turned to the old guy in charge, "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I hope you realize that what just happened has derailed any plans you've made and that Winter is going to be kidnapping that kid," Tsuna pointed at the now gaping male version of his wife, "I will only pay for any damages caused by our friends when they make it here. If you do not want to suffer pranks or horrible deaths via humiliation, I would suggest you do whatever she asks and not interfere. Winter is very possessive of people she claims and given she's a Cloudy Sky, I can't be surprised."

"And what makes you think anyone here will allow that?" The man, Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuna merely pointed at Winter. Everyone ended up gaping at the currently amethyst eyed Winter cuddling the surprised boy. When someone attempted to approach them, Winter raised her head revealing the glowing purple infused eyes and razor sharp fangs as she hissed, "Mine."

* * *

Tsuna looked at the young boy Winter had decided to adopt as Harry, and that was really plain compared to everyone else' names, walked up. Tsuna smiled at the boy, "Can I help you?"

"Why is she so..." Harry trailed off as Winter laid curled up in her animagus form.

Winter was a jaquin which were apparently very possessive beings of what they considered theirs. Winter raised her head and glanced at them before deciding to go back to her nap. Tsuna let out a soft chuckle, "Winter had a very rough time growing up. As a result, she is possessive of the things she considers hers. Considering the fact she not only has a jaquin for an inner animal, but is also a Cloudy Sky, it's a hundred times worse."

"How do you deal with it?" Harry asked.

Tsuna smiled softly as Winter's tail flicked in her sleep, "Winter has been there for me and acts as a blanket of calm in the chaotic storm that is my life. Even with all the chaos her own luck brings, she's kept me sane. Not to mention, she's always making sure I remember that there is more to life than paperwork and fighting."

"Y-you love her," Harry realized earning a soft laugh.

"She is my wife after all," Tsuna looked at Harry, "You do realize that once Fawkes is able, we'll be leaving, right?"

"Y-yeah," Harry looked down.

Tsuna reached out and set his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at him in shock and Tsuna said, "No matter what happens, you'll always have a place with us."

"R-really?" Harry looked so confused, "Why?"

Tsuna merely smiled, "Your Winter's and that's all I need to know."

Winter chose that moment to pull Harry to her side before curling around the shell-shocked boy. Harry seemed shocked, but soon fell asleep as Winter's soothing purrs filled the air along with her flames. They soothed the boy's scarred flames and eased him into a restful sleep. Winter cracked open an eye as he began to turn towards his paper work. Sighing in amusement, Tsuna got up and moved over to the two. He settled down beside his wife and newly adopted son with a small huff. Winter nuzzled him lightly before closing her eyes.

 **Terribly short. Would've been longer, but muses only last for so long.**


	19. Grace X Lambo (TYL!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter**

Kaida-Dragon

* * *

Grace X Lambo (TYL!)

* * *

Lambo entered the meditation room that had been put in back when he was a child. Cloudy and Rainy Storm Flames swirled through the air alongside the electrical feeling of magic. Lambo paused as he took in the figure sitting in the middle of the energy storm that had alarmed many of the newer members. Smiling slightly as he took in her regularly strait purple and blue streaked hair stuck in a mass of curls. Her face was bunched up causing the freckles on her nose and cheeks to become prominent. She was wearing a plain white hoodie and blue jeans as apposed to the gi she normally wore. Taking in that sight, Lambo strode forward without fear. The energy snarled like an enraged beast before striking at him, it stopped just inches from his skin. Lambo came to a stop in front of her and she sighed softly, "Tsuna sent you?"

"You worried him," Lambo replied while watching as she opened her eyes slowly to reveal pale green orbs, "I think he was tempted to call in I-Pin or Hibari,"

She sighed deeply, "Yet he sent you."

"Because I was here and knows you won't hurt me no matter what," Lambo reached out to her and she stared at his hand, "Grace,"

The energy storm died down as she took his hand and he pulled her up, "It isn't a big deal."

"Considering the fact you sent the trainees scattering and scared off everyone? I think we both know you're wrong," Lambo looked at her with a slight frown, "What's wrong?"

Grace gave a soft sigh and looked down, "I got a letter from my birth parents."

Lambo's eyes widened before narrowing, "Does Tsuna or Fon know?"

"No," She grimaced slightly and Lambo looked down to see her fingers singed.

"You burnt it," Lambo picked up her hand and looked over the small burn marks, "They're coming here?"

"In a month," Grace's bangs fell over her eyes and Lambo resisted the urge to sigh.

"C'mon, we'll get your hands seen to and go tell Tsuna what happened," Lambo smiled at her as he lifted her head up, "No matter what happens, we'll stick with you,"

Grace smiled slightly and Lambo pulled her out of the slightly damaged meditation room.

* * *

Grace looked over at Lambo as he laid relaxed against the wall and smiled lightly. Over the years, he'd calmed down rather fantastically and proved to be quite skilled. With Tsuna's guidance and her own friendship with him, the cow-brat had become less like a 'normal' Lightning and proved how effective not being a classic could be. He could still be a boastful idiot with a little arrogance, but that was how Lambo is. Lambo glanced at her and grinned with a light wave earning a soft laugh from her. Though he wasn't the only one that changed, Grace admitted as she returned to watching Tsuna pace.

Back when she'd been young, Fon had found Grace after Vernon had beaten her and left thinking she'd be dead. Fon had taken her on as a second student and eventually adopted her alongside I-pin. He'd brought her to Namimori back during the whole Varia-stuff. At that point, she had met Viper and managed to get a proper teacher as Fon wasn't magical. She had still been a bit wary of others, but Lambo had put a stop to that. That little brat, Grace smiled softly as she remembered how he'd forced her to become friends with him.

Grace was broken from her musing as Tsuna called out, "Grace," She stood up straighter and looked at him, "Fon will be here in about two weeks along with everyone else. Will you please check the wards and ensure they're up-to date? I don't want any magicals coming unannounced unless they're one of us."

"Of course," Grace glanced at Lambo, "May Lambo join me? Having a Lightning as strong as him assisting me with the wards will ensure they won't fall, it would be better if Verde were here, but I wouldn't presume that he would be willing,"

Tsuna nodded after glancing at Reborn, "I don't see any problem with that. Once you're done, I want you to come back as I have a job for you two."

Bowing lightly, Grace left the room with Lambo following after her. Lambo slipped his hand into hers as they walked, "So I was thinking, your birthday is coming up in around the time Fon comes around. Why don't we see if Tsuna will let us have that day off and have fun? Of course, if you want to spend the day with just Fon and I-pin-"

"I'd love to," Grace's cheeks flushed a little.

Lambo grinned brightly, "Awesome! We can definitely..."

* * *

Grace shifted slightly feeling uneasy as she waited with Lambo and I-pin. Fon entered the room and immediately headed over to where she was standing, "It's alright to be a little nervous, Kaida."

"I know, Papa," Grace leaned into him as he hugged her, "But it scares me,"

"They will not be able to take you away or force you into doing anything," He promised her while feeling her shake a little, "Viper ensured we were covered,"

He pressed a kiss to the silvery scar on her forehead before releasing her. He moved to stand beside her as Lambo reached out to hold her hand. Fon caught the Lightning's eye and nodded to him in thanks. Lambo smiled at Fon and nodded before looking towards the door with a serious expression on his normally relaxed face. At first, Fon hadn't enjoyed the idea of Grace liking the opposite sex, but had realized that she could do worse. Sometimes, he didn't like his little dragon being in any sort of relationship, but Lambo was actually good for her. He calmed the storm of energy within Grace and helped her connect with others. Inwardly sighing, Fon hoped that this meeting went quickly as Grace didn't need to be around the people that freely abandoned her to those beasts.

Tsuna entered the room with his guardians a few moments later, "They have entered the building and will arrive in a few moments. Are you going to be alright, Grace?"

Grace squeezed Lambo's hand and felt sparks crawling up her arm from the contact, "I'll be fine."

Tsuna offered her a warm smile before settling down at the head of the table. Everyone followed him and sat down

* * *

The door opened and a group of people entered. The first being an elderly man that was far older than the Ninth and looked like a manipulative old goat. The next three were familiar if only due to how they resembled Grace if only barely. The man was tall with wild hair and the woman was willowy with crimson red hair. The boy walking with them looked almost completely like the man only with the woman's emerald green eyes. The four took Grace's attention enough to make her ignore the rest for the most part. None of the magical users were trained in non-magical combat which put them at a heavy disadvantage. Tsuna cleared his throat once everyone had entered the room, "Please take a seat so that we may begin."

Grace watched them sit down and the old man spoke up, "If I may ask, where is Miss Potter?"

"There is no Miss Potter," Tsuna looked at the old man with orange tinted honey brown eyes, "As I told you in my reply, Grace was adopted by a friend of mine," Tsuna looked at Grace, "Grace,"

Grace raised her hand lightly, "I am Grace Hibari."

The red haired woman, Lily, gasped, "Your hair."

Lambo squeezed her hand as Tsuna said, "As you were no doubt informed by the Italian Ministry of Magic, we practice what is known as Soul Fire. Grace is one of those that show it quite strongly," Tsuna looked at them with a frown, "Now, I would like to know why you're bothering my friend."

"If you're aware of magic, I assume you're aware of the conflict occurring in England," Dumbledore butted in before anyone else could speak.

"Yes though I do not believe it requires our attention," Tsuna's frown deepened, "As a member of my family, she is not required to participate regardless of her country of origin unless she wishes to,"

Dumbledore frowned at Tsuna, "My dear boy, she is the only one that can defeat Volde-"

"You're speaking of a prophecy," Mukuro cut in with a sneer, "As most people would know, you cannot correctly intemperate a prophecy as they are liquid things. The prophecy you're talking about could be about any dark lord not just the one you people are so scared of. It could even be about someone other than the dragon that you haven't even considered. To put it shorty, your reasons are flawed,"

Mukuro had taken interest in Grace due to what had occurred back when she was a toddler. He had become rather attached and possessive of her soon after. Grace treated him as an older brother much to the annoyance of Kyoya. Fon spoke up as Dumbledore opened his mouth, "I will not allow one of my daughters to get involved in your conflict. You threw her to beasts and expect me to stand aside? I will not."

Lambo pipped up, "Grace isn't going anywhere with you. She's staying right here."

The magicals attempted to protest, but Tsuna silenced them, "Unless there is other business to take care of, I want all of you to leave my property. If you do not, my wards will throw you out."

James Potter finally spoke up, "I have something that I would like to discuss."

"Very well," Tsuna nodded before saying, "Kyoya, Mukuro, Reborn please escort everyone save for the Potters out,"

With multiple protests, the magicals were removed. James looked at Fon, "I would like to know what you did."

"I am unaware that I've done anything beside adopt my daughter," Fon replied looking passively at Grace's birth-father.

The boy, Harry, spoke up, "We cannot access our Gringotts accounts save for my mom's."

Grace recalled the inheritance test she had done a few months ago, "Would my doing an inheritance test and claiming it cause this?"

"You what?" Lily burst out with wide eyes, "Why would you do that?"

"The beasts never told me about my family," Grace informed the woman, "I only learned of my name upon entering grade school. As it stood, my magical tutor suggested it before my sixteenth birthday,"

Lily opened and closed her mouth with a look of pain in her eyes. Tsuna spoke as the Potter trio stared at her in shock, "If that is all, you should get going."

James shook his head, "I am sorry, but I need her to relinquish everything. I am the current head of the Potter family."

"No you're not," Grace looked at him with a frown, "Apparently, your headship was taken from you the moment I was placed within that abusive hellhole. If you do not like it, you may speak with the goblins. As of right now, Papa is the regnant of the Potter family until I come of age next year,"

James opened his mouth to complain when all of the Potters disappeared. Lambo grinned as he exclaimed, "I'm surprised that worked!"

"What did you do?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted them to leave Grace alone since I knew they were bothering her, so..." Lambo waved his hand at the empty seats before turning to Grace as she gasped, "What?"

"You have magic," Grace informed him, "The only way to use wards is to have magic,"

Lambo went wide eyed before crowing, "AWESOME! TEACH ME!"

Yeah, Lambo fell into his childish side whenever he got excited and Grace enjoyed it despite how much trouble he usually caused. It showed that just because Lambo had killed and fought for his life multiple times, he still had some innocent part of him. Grace kissed his cheek and Lambo froze with wide eyes earning soft chuckles.

* * *

Tsuna sat in his office with Fon discussing things when they heard, "LAMBO! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!

"And there they go again," The sound of explosions and screaming filled the air, "Somehow, I regret agreeing to allowing Lambo those lessons,"

Fon chuckled softly, "Grace enjoys having someone her own age to practice magic with."

Takeshi poked his head in and informed them, "Lambo turned her hair pink...again."

Tsuna groaned softly, "I'm going to have repair the whole east wing again. Why is it that Grace and Lambo can cause more damage than when my Mist decides to bait my Cloud?"

"Because while normally controlled, Grace has a temper that will burn for hours on end and fuel her destructive tendencies," Fon smiled lightly, "She is a dragon, after all,"

Tsuna let his head thump against his desk, "I need to talk to Lambo. The least he could do is pick a diffrent color."

"I believe he picks pink because he enjoys seeing her angry," Fon pointed out.

"And you're okay with that?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

Fon smiled lightly behind his tea cup, "He still has to ask for my permission before I allow him to marry her."

Tsuna let out a surprised laugh as he realized where Fon was going. While Colonello and Reborn caused the most chaos, it was Fon that made things so much worse. The Storm was a sadistic and possessive bastard with an odd sense of humor behind his serene facade. Tsuna's respect for the Storm increased even as the building began to shake.

 **Not much romance and that, I can't exactly picture Lambo with Fem!Harry, but I gave it my best shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	20. Clarity X Male Viper (Before curse)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter**

* * *

Clarity X Male!Viper (Before curse)

* * *

Viper didn't know why he was traveling to this place once more. Perhaps it had to do with the addictive strawberry flavored deserts? Perhaps it had to do with how quiet and peaceful it was. Or perhaps, it was due to the lack of Mafia idiots or Skies that were always grabbing at him. He would never admit that he was addicted to _her._ He would never admit that he always came back because of _her_. He would never admit to anyone least of all himself that _she_ was the only thing besides money that could be used against him. Viper would never admit to it as that would be a weakness and a threat to her. After everything she'd done for him and all the pain she'd gone through, he wouldn't allow himself to bring any enemies down on her.

* * *

Clarity paused as she felt the faintest flickers of warm mist brushing against her ankles and arms. Smiling, she continued to wash the dishes by hand. It was only when she felt the mist slowly start moving upwards did she say, "Viper."

A low chuckle sounded, "Mou, it has been too long since I've heard that tone."

Sighing softly as she dried off her hands, Clarity turned only to pause in surprise as a tendril of mist held out a bouquet of tiger lilies, "Viper?"

"An apology for how long it has been since last we saw one another," He spoke from seemingly everywhere.

"You aren't one to needlessly waste money," She commented while taking the bouquet of her favorite flowers from the mist and sniffed them lightly before sighing softly at the comforting scent.

She felt him come up behind her and leaned back the moment his warmth brushed against her back. He slowly settled his hands on her hips as he ducked down his head to brush a kiss to her cheek, "You like them and I thought it would be a good gift. Not to mention, you won't let them die."

Sighing softly, Clarity waved a hand and a crystal vase appeared. She waved her hand again and water filled the vase before coming close to her. She set the flowers into the vase and sent it to the dining room table where it settled in the center. She turned her head and kiss his cheek making the man sigh as he pulled her closer to him. She pulled away after a few moments, "Apology accepted though I'm still waiting on those chocolates you promised."

Let out a low laugh, Viper kissed her once again before releasing her, "I will endeavor to do so though now who's talking about wastes of money."

"It isn't a waste when I can use it to create food for us," She moved towards the living room, "Take off those boots and that cloak, I would suggest showering as well. It's time you relaxed after finally coming home after so long,"

"Mou, you're ordering me around already," Viper smiled slightly as he began to do as she'd ordered, "But I suppose it would save time,"

* * *

By the time Viper was finished his shower and got dressed in something comfortable, he found that Clarity had made them a light lunch of pasta though from where he couldn't be too sure. He settled down at his usual seat as she set the plates down. Clarity settled down in her own while saying, "I had a visit from Nick a little while ago."

"Oh?" Viper didn't even blink at the casual mention of Talbot's actual name, "Did he want something?"

"He wanted my opinion on a project of his," She ate some of her pasta, "It's a rather interesting one if I might say so myself, but I am unsure about whether I will be joining him,"

Viper was surprised since Clarity enjoyed helping the ancient alchemist that was a relative of hers though she had never clearly stated how they were related. Frowning slightly, Viper asked, "Why not? I thought you loved helping him."

"It would place me somewhere the mafia world would probably find me," She informed him earning a slight scowl, "That's what I thought,"

Viper felt a little guilty at keeping her from helping the ancient alchemist as it was something she greatly enjoyed, but he couldn't risk anyone harming her. She was his and Viper was loath to let anyone in the mafia to get close to her. After all, they would stop at nothing to either claim, experiment, or kill Clarity if her powers became known. He was loath to allow her to journey to Talbot's main residence simply because of the Vongola knowing where it was and how easily they could find out about her. Forcing himself to calm down, Viper said, "I see."

Clarity smiled warmly at him, "So how was your job?"

Viper settled easily into informing her of his work. Due to her status and their relationship, Clarity could know about his work. She even supplied him with information when she heard something interesting.

* * *

Viper jolted into awareness when he felt Clarity leave their bed and became worried as he heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Quickly, he followed after her and pulled back her long black hair. When she finally finished, Viper helped her get cleaned up before sending her back to bed. With a wave of his hand, the mess in the bathroom was righted. Moving into their room, Viper walked over to the bed and settled down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She looked at him with sleepy greenish black eyes, "I swear it's nothing,"

"Mou, I beg to differ with you puking your guts out," Viper hated the idea of her being sick as he would have to leave soon for his next job.

Clarity shook her head lightly, "It's nothing, Viper. I know what's going on and it's nothing you need to be worried about."

Viper's frown increased and he opened his mouth to argue with her when he felt something on the edge of his Flames. It was just a flicker, but he felt it. Blinking as he sent his Flames to carefully investigate, Viper gasped as he realized what was going on. A mixture of emotions filled him, but he forced them back as he whispered, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Clarity's eyes widen before softening as she sat up with a low sigh, "Because I didn't know how you'd react."

"You should have told me," Viper tentatively reached out and touched her stomach, "This..."

"Viper?" Clarity looked at him in confusion and a small amount of fear.

Viper was silent as he looked at her lower abdomen. Some part of him didn't want this to happen as it would put her into even more danger. And yet, the knowledge filled him with male pride that he'd gotten her pregnant. The knowledge that they'd be having a child filled him with a mixture of warm terror. He didn't even think as he pulled her into a heated kiss. All the words he wanted to say were pushed into the kiss and Viper felt Clarity relax against him as she kissed him back with an equal heat. When they broke apart, Viper murmured, "We have so much to do. I'll need to make sure to get some time off and ensure that I can be with you when it happens," He felt at the spark of life that made him feel so happy that he could barely believe it, "How long?"

"Two months though Penny thought it might have been a bit longer," Clarity grinned brightly, "Happy?"

"So happy and terrified," He pressed a kiss to her nose and pushed her to lay back before he began showering her body with kiss much to her amusement, "Mou, I'm going to lose so much money, but it'll be worth it. Ours," He pressed a lingering kiss right over the spark he felt, "I can't remember feeling so happy before,"

She tugged Viper up to kiss her again and Viper fully blamed her for how late they woke up after finally falling asleep again.

 **Just something small that I really wanted to get out. Damn, it's been so long not to mention I've been so busy. I am currently working on writing a book of my own which is a bit difficult, but I think I'll be able to do it. I have no idea where this idea came from, but it happened and I rolled with it. It took an unexpected turn, but I can say that I'm actually really happy for it.**


	21. (Going into the wizarding world) Perseph

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter**

* * *

(Going into the wizarding world) Persephone X Byakuran (Demon!)

* * *

Looking towards Luna as Hermione tossed the circle a fearful look, Persephone asked, "And you're absolutely positive this will work?"

"Yes," Luna looked amused, "It will work,"

Taking a deep breath, Persephone looked over the words she'd have to say one last time, "Let's get this done."

"Perse," Hermione protested, "There should be another way,"

"If there is, I haven't found one," Persephone smiled tiredly at her first best-friend, "Besides, what better way to take on something immortal than another immortal?"

"Per-" Hermione began only for Luna to shut to bookworms mouth.

Persephone nodded to Luna in thanks and stepped inside the ritual circle. Taking another deep breath, Persephone lit the candles around the room and took out the knife she had strapped to her waist. Closing her eyes for a moment to gather herself, Persephone began the ritual. After saying the rather wordy spell that made her tongue feel like a lead weight in her mouth, Persephone cut open her palms and called out, "Appear before me the one that shall answer my call, I wish to make a contract with you!"

Nothing happened for quite a bit of time and Persephone felt more than a little bit of disappointment. She looked at Luna and opened her mouth to ask what she'd done wrong when a heavy wind swept through the enclosed space. Persephone shivered at how cold she felt just as all the light in the room disappeared. She heard Hermione shriek a little in terror, but couldn't focus on that. Persephone slowly turned around and her eyes widened as the lights suddenly lit up the room again. An albino male stood in the inner circle with pinkish purple eyes and a light grin on his face. An odd purple tattoo sat below his left eye and his white hair was rather spiky. Arching from his head, he had a pair of curly horns and two rather fluffy ears that made Persephone's hands itch to touch them. A pair of scaly wings sat at his back and a long rather furry looking tail swished behind him. He looked at her and spoke in a light voice that sent shivers down his spine, "Hello...Summoner~"

"Hello, Daimon," Persephone forced down the blush that wanted to appear on her cheeks due to the fact the demon wore no clothing at all, "Thank you for answering my summons,"

"It's a pleasure as I haven't been summoned in quite some time," He chuckled softly as his tail twitched, "I had to go through quite a few others in order to get here. Your magic is quite potent, you see,"

Persephone flushed lightly, "A good thing, I hope."

"Oh it is," He looked at her curiously, "So what brings a rather interesting little mage to summon a daimon?"

Persephone forced back all her embarrassment and informed him of what was going on. By the time she finished, he looked more than a little annoyed. Persephone felt a little bad as she wondered if he thought her request was a waste of time, "If you don't feel up to assisting me, I'll releas-"

"Oh no, I'm helping you," He looked at her with a smile that felt a little bit fake, "So shall we do this?"

Persephone nodded as she held out a hand past the inner circle and the demon took it in his with a surprisingly gentle grasp, "I, Persephone Harriet Potter, do swear to uphold my end of the contract so long as you, my summoned daimon do the same."

"I, Byakuran of the Gesso daimon clan, do swear to uphold my end of the contract so long as you, my summoner, do the same," The daimon, Byakuran intoned in a serious voice.

Together, they spoke as one, "Until the contract is done and we release one another, we shall be bound as one by both magic and soul!"

Byakuran pulled Persephone to him and pressed a kiss to her lips. Persephone kissed him back feeling a few moments of surprise when his tongue swiped against her bottom lip. When they both felt the electrical jolt of their contract sealing, the two parted and Persephone felt something warm fill her. Byakuran sighed deeply as his tail coiled itself around his waist, "That feels so nice, I forgot how it felt to be bound to a summoner."

"The warmth is coming from you?" Persephone asked him in surprise earning a light nod and happy hum, "It's so nice..."

"That is something I think we can both agree on," Byakuran looked down at the circle, "Though, it would be better if..."

"Oh right!" Persephone flushed lightly as she went about destroying the circle.

When it was done, Byakuran stepped out and looked towards her two best-friends who were blushing lightly, "Who are these two?"

"My best-friends in the world," Persephone informed him, "Could you please put on some clothes?"

"Ah yes, I forgot you humans had propriety issues," Byakuran snapped his fingers and was engulfed in white tinted orange flames.

When they faded, he was wearing white suit that fit him perfectly. Hermione finally broke out of her surprise and said, "It worked, but what are you going to do, Perse? You're going back to the Dursleys."

"Oh shit," Persephone groaned softly and ran a hand through her curly reddish black hair.

"If you're worried about me being seen, I can make myself invisible to everyone save for you three," Byakuran offered earning a nod from Persephone and he snapped his fingers again, "There we go, now I assume it's time for you three to go to sleep? It is rather late,"

The three nodded and left the room of requirement. Hermione and Persephone headed to Gryffindor while Luna headed to Ravenclaw. When they reached the common room, Hermione wondered aloud, "What about the other girls?"

"If you would give me permission, I would like to explore as it has been awhile since I've been summoned," Byakuran said prompting both girls to look at him, "I won't harm anyone and if you need me, I'll feel it,"

Persephone nodded lightly, "Do as you like, Byakuran. I don't mind it if you explore though I ask that you stick to the castle."

"As you wish," Byakuran pressed a kiss to her forehead and disappeared leaving Persephone blushing lightly.

Hermione looked at her with a teasing smile, "Someone seems to like her new daimon contract."

"Shut it," Persephone grumbled softly, "I'm not used to affection, remember,"

Hermione sighed softly and suggested they go to bed.

* * *

Persephone looked for Byakuran as they left the school and frowned softly as she settled back in her seat. Hermione looked at her nervously, "Still nothing?"

"Still nothing," Persephone looked at Luna, "Do you know where he is?"

Luna shook her head with an easy smile on her face, "No. Byakuran has slipped from view of my visions and only comes into view when with you. It's oddly nice."

Persephone opened her mouth before closing it with a low sigh. Byakuran would come back when he was ready. She just had to be patient with him.

* * *

They were halfway to London when Byakuran appeared in the center of the compartment in a wave of white tinted orange flames. He plopped down beside her with a grin, "I forgot how amazing your world is. The castle hasn't changed a bit since I was last there, but the brownies you have in the kitchen are so much better. They gave me these," He held up a bag of marshmallows, "They're so fluffy and sweet! I wish we had these in my world."

Persephone smiled slightly at how childish he seemed, "I'm sure you could make them if you tried hard enough. I could get a recipe for them and give it to you-"

Byakuran pulled her into a bone breaking hug that made her unable to breath, "YES! You're the best summoner ever!"

Persephone smiled despite how painful his hug was and gasped in relief when Luna said, "She does need to breath and I do believe you're hurting her."

Byakuran let her go with wide eyes as his tail twitched nervously, "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Persephone took a deep breath and winced, "I've been in worse pain than a little hug. Besides, you were excited, so it makes it somewhat okay. Just promise me to not hug me so hard, alright?"

Byakuran nodded quickly and Persephone smiled warmly at him. He frowned slightly, "You've been hurt badly?"

"Not too-" Persephone was about to brush off his concern when Hermione cut her off.

"She's been through a lot," Hermione glared at her and proceeded to tell Byakuran about everything that Persephone had been through that the bushy haired girl knew of, "And that's only what I know about. I'm sure there is more,"

Byakuran was silent and Persephone felt a bit of dread running through her. Coldness seeped through the warm energy coming from Byakuran and Persephone wrapped her arms around herself. When Byakuran spoke, it was with a dark tone to his usually cheerful voice, "So long as I am here, you will not be hurt by anyone. I'll murder them before I allow that to happen."

Persephone shook her head, "No murder unless they're death eaters."

Byakuran looked at her with a frown, "Who else has harmed you?"

Persephone winced at the look in his eyes, "No one you need to worry about."

"I will find out," He informed her in a silky tone, "And when I do," He smiled a nasty smile, "I will make them regret ever thinking of harming you. I will not kill them, but they will wish for death when I'm done with them," Byakuran reached out and pulled Persephone to him, "Now, let me take a look at you and see what I can do,"

Without waiting for her to reply, Byakuran's hands glowed a slightly golden orange color that washed over her. Warmth filled her and soothed the pain brought by his hug, Persephone felt the warmth sink into her very bones and even into her blood where it began to rush through her body. Persephone started to feel sleepy as Byakuran worked his magic and began to close her eyes as she murmured, "Sleepy."

"Rest and we will wake you when we're close to the station," Byakuran's voice was soft and soothing.

Humming softly, Persephone laid her head on his shoulder and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Persephone walked off of the train and onto the platform feeling far better than she had in a long time. Byakuran floated at her shoulders and gazed around the station with curious eyes. He had his soft tail curled around her neck and shoulders to keep himself anchored. As they passed into the station proper, Byakuran commented, "This place is so diffrent, it lacks magic."

"Non-magicals do not have magic," She reminded him as they headed towards where her uncle was waiting.

Remus glanced at her, "You okay, cub?"

"I'm fine Moony," She told him, "Just a bit tired,"

Remus looked doubtful, but said nothing as they reached Vernon. Threats were passed towards the fat man and Byakuran's tail tightened it's hold on her as the albino daimon glared at the man. Vernon didn't speak to her as they headed towards the car which made Persephone a little nervous. She put her things in the trunk and got into the car. It wasn't until they were halfway to Surrey that the fat man spoke as Byakuran glared at him, "Girl, there will be no freaky business, you understand me?"

Byakuran's grip tightened and Persephone winced slightly as she mechanically replied, "Yes, Uncle."

"Without your good for nothing godfather around, you will do as we tell you," Vernon continued and only increased Byakuran's anger further.

Persephone was beginning to have problems breathing due to the sheer amount of rage coming from Byakuran's energy. Vernon continued to speak which only served to piss of the albino further. By the time they reached Number Four, Persephone was nearly unconscious and Byakuran was close to murdering Vernon. Byakuran spoke as the fat man left the car, "They're your family, yet they treat you like shit."

"It's due to my magic and Petunia being jealous of my mother," Persephone gasped out and suddenly the rage that had been choking her cut out.

Byakuran hugged her gently as he murmured, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Persephone leaned into him for a few moments before getting out of the car. She walked towards the house as Vernon opened the door and Byakuran floated beside her with a look of disgust on his face. When they reached the house, Persephone watched with distaste as Vernon carelessly tossed her things into the cupboard under the stairs and locked the door. Byakuran growled under his breath, but Persephone was surprised to find that she didn't feel anything from his end.

* * *

By the time night had fallen and the house was asleep, Byakuran was seething at just how careless these bastards were towards his summoner. Summoners and magical children in general were cherished due to the fact they were a gift. The fact that these barbarians were abusing his summoner was maddening. Did they not realize just what kind of gift they have under their roof? Growling softly to himself, Byakuran looked down at his summoner and his expression eased as he brushed the hair from her face. Unknown to her, Byakuran had seen her life earlier due to their connection while he was healing her and he was heavily displeased with those around her. He couldn't be more astounded by his little summoner due to the fact she still had so much light and love to give despite how horrible her life had been so far. Byakuran's eyes drifted to her scar and he sneered lightly before kissing her forehead while whispering, "I'll be right back."

That damn parasite had to go and he knew just who to get. They loathed any being that tried to cheat death after all.

* * *

Persephone woke up to find the house almost completely silent which was odd given that it was after nine in the morning by her internal clock. Slowly opening her eyes, Persephone was surprised to find that the area around her was completely dark. She shifted slightly and looked down to see Byakuran's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and found him sleeping. Despite how odd the situation was, Persephone only felt a little amusement at the situation and marveled at how young he seemed while sleeping. She shifted again as she realized that nature was calling and struggled to get out of his grip without waking him. Byakuran just let out a sleepy murmur and rolled over until Persephone was pressed into the bed below them. Absentmindedly noting that the mattress was far more comfortable than it had been last night, Persephone struggled against the rather heavy weight of the daimon. Realizing he was just going to ignore him when his face pressed closer into her neck, Persephone told him, "Byakuran, I need to go."

He let out a sleepy grumble, "No."

"Byakuran, I need to go pee," She struggled against him only to receive the same response.

Groaning softly, Persephone tried to figure a way out of this when her eyes caught sight of his ears. She briefly wondered where his horns had gone before pushing that thought away as she freed her hands. Touching his ears, she marveled at how soft they were and gently began to rub them. Byakuran surprised her by letting out a sound that reminded her of a cat's purr only louder. Giggling softly, she continued to pet his ears and soon enough Byakuran let out a sleepy murmur, "Persephone, I'm trying to sleep."

"You maybe attempting to sleep, but I need to go pee," She informed him, "Get off of me,"

Byakuran let out a grumpy growl and tightened his hold on her. With a low sigh, Persephone tugged lightly on his ears and he finally moved. Getting out of bed, Persephone stretched lightly only to pause as she took in her 'room'. It was larger than before and actually clean rather than the pigsty her aunt let it become due to Dudley's toy graveyard. The room was done in rather beautiful purples and black with a bit of white mixed in. Persephone noticed that there was a new door and made her way over it to reveal a rather luxurious bathroom done in similar colors as the rest of the room. Turning, Persephone was about to ask Byakuran how he'd done it when she noticed the bed. Much like the rest of the room, the bed was larger and look brand new. The whole room was filled with brand new furniture and Persephone could only gap. Byakuran made a soft sound and drew her attention, "I thought you were going to the bathroom."

"T-the room..." Persephone trailed off as Byakuran snorted softly and sat up.

"Do you really think I'd allow any summoner of mine to live like that?" Byakuran asked though it was not put unkindly, "Unlike some daimons, I take care of summoners in the best way I possibly can. Now go get ready for the day,"

Persephone was too shocked to do anything other than nod to him and do as he told her.

* * *

Byakuran smiled feeling pleased with himself as he left the bedroom after setting out clothes that he'd gotten for Persephone last night. He was pleased to see the compulsions he'd placed on the various members of the family had taken hold. The 'mother' was cleaning every room in the house with the 'son' assisting her. The 'father' was out of the house at work where he would proceed to admit to everything bad he'd done. If all went as planned, Persephone would be heading to a good place to live and he could focus on getting her healthy. Now, he needed to make her breakfast before they worked on her summer homework and he taught her about accessing her magic without needing one of those pesky focus'.

* * *

Persephone pulled on the clothes that Byakuran had laid out for her and relished in the fact they actually fit. Not only that, they were new which wasn't something she was used to outside of the things she got for school. Walking out of the her 'room', Persephone was surprised to find Dudley cleaning, but decided that Petunia was probably punishing him for something. Only when she saw Petunia doing the same did she start to freak out a little, Persephone entered the kitchen and found Byakuran setting food on the table, "Byakuran, what did you do?"

"I compelled those animals to do what they should have been doing in the first place," He informed her with a smile, "No summoner of mine will be treated as a slave. Now eat, we need to get to work on your homework. I have quite a bit of things planned for us,"

Persephone was tempted to argue, but the breakfast he'd made smelt far too good to resist. Byakuran settled across from her and Persephone asked, "Do you need to eat too?"

"Daimons only require the energy of our summoners to sustain us," Byakuran explained as Persephone began to eat, "I will admit that we do enjoy eating food as much as your kind though we get no nutrition from it; However, if our summoner cannot provide the amount of energy we need, we can use certain foods to give us a boost. Each daimon is different when it comes to the food, but I require food with high amounts of sugar. The marshmallows the mundane create are both enjoyable and provide that boost,"

"So keep around marshmallows and other sugary things," Persephone nodded to herself, "I can do that. What exactly are we going to be doing today? My homework shouldn't take long, but…"

Byakuran's tail twitched behind him, "I will be teaching you to use your magic without a focus. Of course, today we will only be familiarizing you with how your magic feels. I have called in an acquaintance to assist in this seeing as I am no good at meditation. I have problems sitting still."

"Daimons can come to this world without help?" Persephone looked at him in surprise as no one had mentioned that.

Byakuran inclined his head, "Yes, but only if they're at a suitable power level. To that end, the daimon must have obtain an almost completely human form. The one I've called in is far more powerful than that and can hide his inhuman features just as I can."

Persephone recalled that his horns had been missing earlier, "Like how your horns weren't there when I woke up?"

Byakuran nodded with a light smile, "Yes. I will warn you that Fon is one of the easier tempered daimons despite his storm alinement."

"Which alinement do you have?" Persephone asked after swallowing the bite of toast she'd been chewing on, "And which one do I have? We couldn't really find out mine before doing the ritual,"

Byakuran didn't look surprise by the question, "I am a Sky just like you though we both have a mix of other alinements. Your bushy haired friend is has a duel Lightning and Storm alinement. Your seer friend has a high Mist alignment with a subtler Rain alignment which is usual for seers. You have a heavy mix of Mist and Cloud mixed into your alignment."

Persephone was about to ask more when a knock sounded on the glass back door.

Byakuran's explanation about Fon was spot on. The Storm aligned daimon looked like a man of Asian descent at the base. He had a pair of crimson wings and a serpentine tail. One of the main differences between Byakuran and Fon was that the new daimon's horns and lack of fluffy ears. Fon's horns branched out of his head like that of a Chinese river dragon. Fon's horns were also longer and looked heavier. Fon was even tempered and rather pleasant to talk to.

At the current moment, Fon had them settled together in the backyard underneath the shade of a tree that hadn't been there before. Fon smiled lightly at her, "I am surprised that you haven't really reacted to the fact you have what are essentially demons around you."

"I summoned Byakuran by choice because I need all the help I can get," Persephone shrugged lightly as she fiddled with the edge of her t-shirt, "Besides, you guys look fairly human, so it's easy to get used to,"

Fon's smile changed a bit. It seemed softer and carried a warmth in it that had been missing before. Fon reached out and tugged the hand that she was using to fiddle with her shirt away, "I can see why Byakuran was rather reluctant to allow the rest of us near you," Persephone opened her mouth to ask why only for Fon to change the subject, "Let's get started. Get comfortable and close your eyes…."

* * *

By the end of her first week knowing Byakuran, Persephone life had changed severely. No longer would she ever have to return to the Dursleys as they had been busted by the police for multiple crimes. Dumbledore would've attempted to cover it up, but the Dursleys had gone missing and no one could find them. Byakuran had been incredibly smug and grinned for days after the news reached them. Dumbledore had no choice, but to send Persephone to live with the Weasleys. Persephone had almost immediately jumped ship and headed to Luna's house as she had no intention of living with the clan of gingers. Not only had she dropped Ron as a friend after he tried to force her into being his girlfriend, Molly had been hinting far too much at a marrying into the family. To both keep her sanity and prevent Byakuran from turning multiple gingers into paste, Persephone decided to go live with Luna.

Luna and her father had proceeded to take her with them on a trip out of the country until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. At the current moment, they were in Italy which allowed Persephone to meet more summoners like her. Persephone was really enjoying Italy and comparing notes with her fellow summoners. Persephone walked into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed with a happy sigh. Byakuran floated above her with a grin, "Are you happy?"

"Yes!" Persephone rolled onto her back to smile warmly at the daimon that had not only changed her life for the better, but actually cared about her, "I'm so happy. You're the best, Bya!"

Byakuran's grin widened and he dropped onto the bed next to her. He pulled Persephone into a hug and she eagerly returned it, "I'm glad you think so. I'm so glad you're happy, Kitten."

Persephone kissed his cheek making Byakuran look at her in surprise. She closed her eyes as she leaned into him, "Life is good and it'll only get better. I'm just sad that one day our contract will end and I'll lose you."

"It doesn't have to end," Byakuran's tail coiled around her waist.

"Everything ends, Bya," Persephone opened her eyes to look at him, "I won't be able to support you forever,"

"I'm a powerful daimon, Kitten," Byakuran looked at her seriously, "I can always return to this world and be with you,"

Persephone's cheeks flushed softly at the conviction in his tone, "You promise?"

"I promise until the day I fade," Byakuran kissed her forehead, "Now, you need to rest. Aren't you going to learn more useful spells tomorrow,"

"Right," Persephone kicked off her shoes and curled up against him, "Night, Bya,"

"Night," Byakuran murmured as she different off.

 **Okay this one will have two parts. I might even make it a story or a story with elements of this.**


	22. Going into the wizarding world) Perseph

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter**

* * *

(Going into the wizarding world) Persephone X Byakuran (Demon!) Part Two

* * *

Fireworks went off as Persephone darted towards the bell tower, she could hear rushing feet behind her and grinned brightly as she reached the old stone tower. With a quickness born of necessity and intense training, she climbed up the stone tower and swung herself into the bell chamber where Byakuran was waiting. She held up a bag of pastries, "Lookie what I got."

Byakuran chuckled as he floated over, "You are taking far too many lessons from Viper."

"She offered and it's not like anyone's really going to complain," Persephone retorted prompting Byakuran to look down towards the shouting crowd of men, "Besides, isn't it good training?"

Byakuran took the bag from her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Come, we should get back to Luna and Xeno. We only have another two hours before we return to England. Don't you want to see Tsuna once more before heading back?"

Persephone pouted at him for bring Tsuna into this. The younger summoner was someone Persephone had taken on as her little brother after they'd met during Persephone's stay in Italy. He had a daimon named Reborn that loved to cause chaos for the younger summoner. As a result, Persephone continuously visited Tsuna during the summer to make sure Reborn hadn't gotten him killed. While she doubted Reborn would let him die, Reborn was a bit much though she had to admit Tsuna benefited from his daimon's antics. Forcing back her thoughts, Persephone groaned softly, "Fine."

* * *

Stepping back on English soil for the first time felt odd, Persephone decided as they walked through the airport. It didn't feel like coming home. If anything, it felt like someone was walking over her grave. Byakuran had a tighter hold on her than usual due to the unease both of them felt. Luna and Xeno were oddly tense though the normal person would see it. Luna reached out to grab Persephone's unoccupied hand, "Perse."

"We'll be just fine, Moon," Persephone squeezed her hand as they walked, "Bya?"

"I don't sense anything, but be wary," Byakuran told her as he glanced around, "I don't like this country,"

"Me neither," Persephone muttered under her breath.

* * *

Persephone looked at the news paper on the table and grimaced, "Bya? Has Bermuda and his minions found anything?"

"Bermuda has gotten rid of everything save for the snake and the walking corpse," Byakuran informed her as she began making breakfast, "We need to destroy the snake before we can even deal with that bastard,"

"Joy," Persephone heard footsteps and turned her head to see Xeno, "I've got bacon, pancakes, some grilled fish, and toast on the table. I'm finishing up the eggs now,"

"It looks good," Xeno took a seat, "How do you feel about going back to Hogwarts?"

Persephone was silent for a few moments before finally saying, "I don't really want to go back now that I've had a taste of what the other magical communities have to offer, but I have to go back if only to finish things here."

Byakuran tightened his tail around her waist and murmured in her ear, "We'll get things done here and continue exploring the world later."

Smiling softly, Persephone started humming as her mood improved. Maybe being back in Britain and going back to Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad, Persephone mentally mused as Luna stumbled into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione pounced on Persephone the moment she found her train compartment, "Explain what happened this summer!"

And so, Persephone told Hermione about the globe trotting and the various magics they had encountered. By the end, Hermione was gaping at her with a mixture of awe and jealousy. Persephone leaned against Byakuran as she finished, "You should've seen the Japanese magical community. They're so advanced it isn't even funny. I've got a laptop that runs on magic, so I can continue video chatting with the friends I've made and continue my non-magical education which reminds me," Persephone reached into the messenger bag sitting on her lap and pulled out a laptop, "This is yours. I got you one and have it all set up. I can teach you how to use it later."

Hermione took the laptop slowly, "Persephone?"

"Yes?" Persephone looked at her curiously.

"I'm jealous," Hermione told her, "I am going to bleed you dry of information,"

"I figured which is why I started a journal a week into my our trip to Italy," Persephone patted her bag, "I'll hand it over when we get into our dorm,"

Hermione nodded slowly, "So a school for summoners in Italy?"

"It's one of the major ones," Persephone smiled lightly, "It's right in Rome too,"

"How the hell can they manage that when they're so close to the catholic church?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Persephone let out a soft laugh, "They worked out a deal shortly after the witch trials. If the church kept quiet about magic and daimons while leaving magicals alone, the school would ensure that the church was protected against magical attacks and gain a steady supply of catholic magicals. Of course, I don't know everything about it, but I can put you into contact with one of my friends that knows this stuff. Dino's family has been part of the church for a long time."

"Please," Hermione rubbed her temples, "Persephone, I'm putting this in the most caring and meaningful way I possibly can," Hermione pointed at her, "You and your luck are fucking random as hell,"

"If you can figure out a way to control it, I welcome you to it," Persephone replied before yawning.

Byakuran spoke for the first time since Hermione had entered the compartment, "Take a nap, I'll wake you up when the trolley comes."

Persephone nodded feeling sleepy and got herself comfortable by curling up against Byakuran. She fell asleep feeling his fingers running through her hair and hearing him purr softly in a soothing manor that only prompted her to fall asleep even faster.

* * *

Hermione looked between the meditating daimon and her sleeping best friend before asking, "Luna, are they..."

"Yes," Luna looked pleased by the sight, "It is common among summoners and their daimons,"

"How does that even work?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Luna picked up her notebook, "How do you think summoners have come about? They get their ability to use aether from whatever daimon is within their family. In fact, you could say our magic comes from the daimons."

Hermione's eyes widened and she attempted to ask for more information only for Luna to shove a book into her hands. Realizing that Luna wouldn't be answering anymore questions, Hermione turned to the book she'd been given and beamed. It was a book on summoners and daimons.

* * *

Persephone looked towards the door as it slid open and Ron entered, "There you guys are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really?" Persephone looked at him in confusion and no small amount of disgust, "This is the same compartment we usually use,"

Byakuran tensing against her back told Persephone that he didn't like having the ginger around. Mentally rolling her eyes, Persephone listened as Ron told them, "It's like there was a notice me not charm on this thing."

"Maybe there is," Hermione commented earning a raised eyebrow from Persephone as Ron took a seat next to the bushy haired girl, "I mean we haven't had our yearly visit from Malfoy,"

"No wonder it feels so relaxing," Persephone let out a soft laugh while wishing Ron had stayed away.

Ron sniggered before asking, "What happened to you this summer, Perse?"

An itch developed in the back of Persephone's mind warning her against telling Ron all of the details of her trip. Considering how their last few interactions with the ginger haired boy, Persephone wasn't surprised, "Luna and her father took me globe trotting. I actually went to magical Japan."

"Really?" Ron looked at her with wide eyes, "What was it like?"

"It's technologically advanced," Persephone felt Byakuran's tail tighten around her waist, "How was your summer?"

"It was nice, but mom was worried about you as was I," Ron looked her over making Byakuran's tail tighten further and a low growl echo from the possessive daimon, "You look a lot better,"

Persephone grimaced slightly, "It helps that my relatives couldn't starve me and I was able to do as I wanted for the most part," Persephone subtly reached behind her and tapped Byakuran's side prompting the albino daimon to relax his grip on her waist, "So Ron did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Ron began blabbering about his summer which devolved into a rant about how his favorite Quidditch team needed to get more respect.

* * *

When they finally got to Hogwarts and entered the great hall, Persephone was shocked to Xanxus sitting at the teachers table while Squalo hovered behind him with a scowl on his face. Byakuran's tail tightened around her waist as the foul tempered summoner caught sight of her and grinned while raising his goblet. Persephone waved to him as she asked, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I do not know as Viper never gave any indication of that Xanxus might've been planning this," Byakuran wrapped his arms around her shoulder with a low growl.

Byakuran didn't like Xanxus mostly because the Varia boss had shown an interest in Persephone that went beyond the platonic relationship they had shared after gaining an understanding of one another. Byakuran only let go long enough for Persephone to sit down before he returned to his possessive antics. Mentally rolling her eyes, Persephone settled a hand on one of Byakuran's and stroked the soft skin. Even if his possessiveness was a little annoying sometimes, Persephone felt touched and loved. Byakuran nuzzled into her neck as they waited for the sorting to start. She smiled slightly and turned her head just enough to press a kiss to his cheek without being seen. Persephone looked at Ron as he asked, "Do you know that scary looking guy at the head table?"

"Scary? You mean hot!" Lavender retorted with a slight scowl before turning to Persephone with a considering look, "So you how do you know him?"

"I met him this summer during our small visit to Italy," Persephone looked towards the head table and found Xanxus scowling at Dumbledore as the aged headmaster spoke to him, "If he's our defense teacher this year, you guys are pretty much screwed,"

"Huh?!" The lions around Persephone looked at her like she was insane.

Byakuran snickered softly as Persephone informed them, "He'll be focusing on physical fitness which you guys admittedly need help with."

"Physical fitness?" Dean looked horrified, "Yeah, we're going to die,"

"He's a real task master," Persephone had trouble not laughing at the look on his face.

Byakuran had no reservations and burst out laughing. Persephone hid a smile while attempting to keep from falling over.

* * *

Persephone didn't feel surprised when Dumbledore called her into his office. She was surprised to feel her intuition tell her that Byakuran needed to avoid going near the door. Byakuran had vanished for the five seconds it took for Persephone to get into the office and take a seat in the chair. Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses, "I was surprised to hear about what happened to your relatives, my dear girl."

Persephone nearly grinned at the reminder of her adult relatives going missing shortly after being taken into custody. Verde had apparently greatly enjoyed having more test subjects. Dudley had been left alone simply because he still had time to change. Persephone shrugged lightly, "I was too, but it gave me the opportunity to travel."

"And where did you travel to?" Dumbledore asked making Persephone frown at him as her intuition pinged.

Again, her intuition screamed at her to not reveal any real details about her trip and to avoid looking into Dumbledore's eyes. As soon as she'd registered that, Persephone realized that her suspicions of Dumbledore being a legilimency user were confirmed. Inwardly frowning at that, Persephone looked towards Dumbledore's nose as she informed him, "I traveled a lot of places though the best place was in Japan. It was nice."

Byakuran scowled slightly before murmuring, "Ask him why he needs to know."

"Headmaster," Persephone spoke before Dumbledore could, "Why do you need to know?"

"My dear girl, I-" Dumbledore began only for her to cut him off as Byakuran continued to murmur in her ears.

"Headmaster, I am not your dear anything and I would prefer it if you did not call me that," Persephone frowned at him, "Why do you need to know where I've been this summer?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Persephone, you need to be protected-"

"Protected?" Only Byakuran's presence kept Persephone's own anger in check, "How did you protect me? Every year I almost die and in the years after my parents died, I abused by my relatives. How do you protect me?"

Dumbledore seemed started by her words, "Persephone, I have done my best to-"

"No you haven't," Persephone slowly stood up, "Headmaster, I'm starting to doubt you have my best interest at hand. If you had, the school wouldn't be as unsafe as it is,"

Dumbledore stared at her, "Persephone, where is this coming from?"

Persephone shook her head, "That you didn't expect this to happen just shows how gullible I was before now. Sirius' death opened my eyes, Headmaster. Unless you plan on giving me any proper training for the fight before me, I do not want to see you unless there is an emergency."

With that said, Persephone left to go to her common room.

* * *

Byakuran held her lightly against his chest as they watched the stars. It was almost Halloween and Persephone was getting antsy. With bad things happening every year, she didn't trust how quiet it was. Byakuran leaned down to kiss her cheek and nuzzled into the back of her neck, "Everything will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact something has always happened on Halloween," Persephone turned her head to look at him, "The thought of what might happen this time scares the hell out of me,"

Byakuran gently touched her cheek and stoked the soft flesh, "No matter what happens, I will be there for you."

Persephone relaxed slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She wondered how he dealt with her during times like this and felt grateful that she'd summoned him. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't.

* * *

Persephone ducked another spell being shot towards her. She heard a low snarl from behind her and felt arms wrap around her waist, "Damn it, where the hell are they all coming from."

"I have no idea," Persephone panted softly as they watched the death eaters that had been chasing them look around in confusion before racing off, "Do you think we should call in some help? Like Fon or the other Arcobaleno?"

Byakuran growled under his breath, "I don't like it, but yes."

"Then we need to do it quick before more show up," Persephone leaned against him as she caught her breath.

Byakuran pulled her into a searing kiss that left her even more breathless than all the running had. He broke away leaving her panting as he took out a device that looked a lot like one of those cell phone the Japanese had created. He hit something and began speaking in what she had learned was demon tongue. By the time he'd finished, Byakuran seemed to be feeling a mixture of emotions. He put the phone away and told her, "They'll be here soon. They're bringing along some help."

Persephone wondered what help they'd bring before pushing back them back, "How long until they arrive?"

"Ten minutes," Byakuran informed her.

"So we just need to do our best to stay alive for ten more minutes," Persephone nodded to herself, "Once we kill the snake bastard, I want to go back to traveling the world,"

"I have no problem with that," Byakuran grinned brightly, "Though you do realize we're going to need to get you caught up on the non-magical side of things,"

"I know," Persephone rolled her eyes.

Byakuran chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her lips before they got back to fighting the Death Eaters.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at Persephone as she leaned into Byakuran, "So you're a summoner?"

"If that wasn't obvious," Byakuran scoffed as he pulled Persephone tighter to him.

"Do you know what you've done?" Dumbledore asked with a sorrowful expression.

Persephone scowled at him as she took deep breaths to calm her still racing heart, "I did what was right and have finally found my happiness. For the first time in my miserable life since my parents died, I'm loved and have had choices. Bya freed me from the destiny you tried to force me into."

Byakuran grinned as he informed the shocked Headmaster, "I had that nasty soul piece removed. By the way, Bermuda is not happy with how you've treated his descendant. He will be having words with you soon enough."

"Soon enough, Voldemort will be dead," Persephone informed him, "When he does, I will be leaving Hogwarts to travel,"

"Persephone," Dumbledore looked like he wanted to be happy, "I...understand though I truly wish it hadn't turned out like this," He looked towards Byakuran, "I will tolerate you and any other Daimons within Hogwarts until Tom has been killed. Once he is gone, you will no longer be welcomed,"

"As if you could stop us from doing as we wish, Old Man," Byakuran looked down at Persephone, "Let's get you to your dorm you. You're about to pass out,"

Persephone yawned softly as she nodded.

* * *

Due to their actions, everyone had seen the daimons and they no longer hid. It wasn't surprising to find a random Arcobaleno or other daimon pop up. Byakuran had enjoyed his new found freedom to claim Persephone in front of everyone. He also took the time to drag her off randomly for dates. Persephone greatly enjoyed the time they spent together. It was a beautiful snowy day near Christmas and everyone was getting ready to head home for the holidays. Persephone was heading towards the room of requirement to practice some spells when her intuition screamed at her to dodge. Darting to the side, Persephone turned and shot off a disarming spell. She caught the flying wand and gasped softly, "Ron? What the hell were you doing?!"

"You won't go out with me, but you'll go out with a fucking monster?" Ron hissed at her with red ears.

Persephone felt Byakuran's presence alongside Bermuda and Viper, "So what if Bya's a monster? He's better than any human I've met. He actually gives a fuck about me,"

"Then where the hell is he then?" Ron snarled at her, "Shouldn't he be protecting you?"

"I don't need him to protect me," Persephone felt angry, "I can protect myself,"

Byakuran's tail wrapped around her waist and his head settled on hers, "Perse, is this boy troubling you?"

Persephone handed him Ron's wand, "Not at all, but could you destroy that? I'd love to see how he explains his lack of a wand."

Byakuran chuckled and destroyed the wand with a flick of his fingers. Ron let out a scream of rage and rushed forward. He froze before falling over as Viper appeared behind him. The mist aligned daimon sneered down at the unconscious wizard, "This is one of the main reasons I hate this part of the magical world."

"Don't we all," Persephone rubbed at her temples.

Bermuda materialized in a crouch beside Ron, "What do you want to do? Legally, you could take him to court over what happened and get a restraining order. Depending on what he planned to do, he can be put in jail for trying to assault the sole heir of the Potter clan and the only living descendant eligible to claim lordship of the Vindice clan as you're the only summoner at the moment."

Persephone groaned softly, "I know, but right now, I just want to get to the ROR and work on some spells I've been having trouble with."

"You wish to leave him be?" Bermuda asked.

Persephone thought about it before turning to Viper, "If I make you your favorite dessert, will you fuck with his mind to make him think twice about trying anything?"

Viper considered it before nodding, "Mou, it would be better to just kill him now and get it over with."

"Or drive him insane," Byakuran added with a slight grin.

Persephone eyed Ron for a few moments before shaking her head, "He's just an idiotic boy. If he pushes his luck again, you can drive him insane or give him to Verde."

Viper inclined their head and got to work as Bermuda held down Ron when the boy started to thrash. Byakuran pressed a kiss to her crown and muttered, "You're too kind sometimes."

"It isn't kindness," Persephone retorted with a huff, "He's not worth any real attention,"

Byakuran chuckled before pulling her towards the room of requirement, "Let's leave these two here and go to the ROR, we'll work on those spells and spend some time together."

Persephone kissed his cheek before taking his hand and walking beside him on the way towards the ROR.

* * *

Gripping the staff carefully, Persephone looked it over as Verde explained, "This staff will act a lot like your wand, but channel your aether far better. With it, you'll be able to use your aether to create attacks that will affect creatures like Dementors to a far greater effect than the patronus charm. In addition, you'll have another weapon in case your wand is destroyed."

Persephone twirled the staff and sent her aether through it. Immediately, the ends began to glow a dark orange with veins of dark indigo and amethyst. They twisted and turned through the air causing the air to warm. Verde sighed deeply, "I have forgotten what human Sky aether feels like."

"Thank you, Verde," Persephone smiled at the green themed Lightning aligned daimon, "This feels good,"

"It's no problem," Verde replied while pushing his glasses up, "You've given me two new test subjects and some more will come my way as soon as the snake decides to show his face,"

Persephone inclined her head and began to play with her staff. She was going to be spending a lot of time with Byakuran and Fon working out what attacks she could use with this thing.

* * *

Twisting her body into a flip, Persephone shot a ball of fire towards Voldemort as the battle reigned around them. Byakuran was protecting her back and working on getting a shot in. As it currently stood, they only need to strike the killing blow and it would all be over. The only problem was that Voldemort actually seemed smarter than usual though that could be the rage working in his favor. They had killed Nagini within the first five minutes of the fight, but that had put Voldemort into what any summoner would call 'a blood rage'. If it weren't for how Voldemort was, he would have been a summoner since blood rage was only accessible to summoners. By the amount of focus Voldemort was giving them, he was either a Storm or Lightning with heavy possibility of being a Sky due to his charismatic nature. Regardless, Persephone was beginning to get tired despite it had only been fifteen minutes since Nagini died and twenty since the fight began. Byakuran snarled behind her, "I'm getting annoyed."

"If only we could get closer to him," Persephone panted softly as she raised up a rocky barrier to give them a small break, "If we could get closer, I could hit him with one of the attacks we worked out,"

Byakuran frowned as he landed beside her and reinforced the barrier with some of his own power, "But how?"

Persephone tapped her chin before a thought occurred to her, "He'll be expecting something for either above or around him."

Byakuran's eyes widen before a smirk appeared on his face, "He won't expect an attack from below."

"Do you know anyway we could do that?" Persephone couldn't remember any spells that would allow it to happen.

"I do, but we'll need to be careful," Byakuran looked around before catching sight of Mukuro, "Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu what do you want, Gesso?" Mukuro asked as he appeared beside them.

Persephone realized what Byakuran was planning, "Bya and I have a plan. Can you distract the snake bastard for a few moments? I don't care about what you do so long as it lasts until we're ready."

Mukuro's tail twitched as he thought about it before nodding, "Alright, but I'm allowed to do whatever I want to distract him?"

Persephone had a feeling she would regret this, but nodded, "Yes."

Mukuro laughed before disappearing. Byakuran grabbed her hand, "Do you trust me?"

"With my soul," Persephone replied earning a soft smile.

Byakuran kissed her lightly before beginning to glow, "Hold on and be ready to act, I haven't done this is a long time."

Persephone nodded and felt herself start sinking. She felt a bit of panic, but forced it down. She needed to trust that Byakuran knew what he was doing.

* * *

Byakuran held her carefully against his chest as they rested within the hospital wing. The battle had taken a toll on both of them and Persephone was unconscious. He was currently in a meditative state rather than sleeping as he didn't trust the Englishmen to keep his summoner safe. He heard the doors open and opened his eyes to find a man that looked kind of like an old lion walk in with a group of people Byakuran knew to be the magical police. Frowning, Byakuran glanced to the side to notice the two daimons Bermuda had guarding Persephone while she rested stand to attention. Looking forward, Byakuran called out, "Who are you?"

"I am Minister Rufus Scrimgeour," The old lion informed him while looking at Persephone, "So this is the Potter girl,"

"Lady Potter," Byakuran corrected and watched the old lion's eyes widen, "She was given her lordship this summer when we went to Gringotts on her birthday. What do you want with my summoner,"

"She is being arrested for multiple crimes against England including harboring a dark creature such as yourself and multiple counts of-" The old lion was cut off by the sound of chains rattling.

Byakuran slowly rose as the two Vindice members appeared alongside Fon and Skull. Surprisingly enough, Persephone was found to be related to Skull through her mother. To be honest, it didn't really surprise him as Persephone did look a little bit like Skull though it was unnoticeable unless they were standing close together. It actually made sense as Persephone looked nothing like Petunia. Persephone shifted in his arms, "You will not be doing that."

"And what makes you think you can stop us, Creature?" Rufus sneered at them.

"He won't," Skull said as he stepped forward, "Byakuran, get out of here. We will ensure her things make it to where you're going,"

* * *

Persephone looked out at the sea as she leaned against the railing. A warm wind rushed over her bare skin and the sun slowly began to rise. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a well muscled chest as a tail coiled loosely around her waist, Persephone leaned into Byakuran as he purred softly, "Have I mention how much I enjoy being in Italy?"

"Multiple times," Persephone giggled softly, "Every sunrise if not more,"

"Can you blame me?" He trailed his tail up her leg and brushed against the sensitive area between her legs, "My wonderful summoner is bared before me in the light of the rising sun and her sweet scent greets my nose on the sea breeze every single morning," He nuzzled her neck as she gasped and moaned softly, "You're in a much better mood nowadays,"

"Can you blame me?" She repeated earning a chuckle and turned in his arm to peer up at his face, "No more predestined duties and far more freedom than I've ever had before. We just need to either off any Englishmen coming after me or give them to Verde. I get to spend time with family I've never known and learn so much," She kissed his lips, "I get to spend every day with you," She kissed his chin, "I have freedom," She kissed his adams apple causing him to swallow, "What more could I want?"

She kissed his pulse point causing him to groan and pull her tighter to him, "Keep doing that and we'll be late for our meeting with Tsuna and his friends."

"Your own fault," She nipped the skin lightly causing him to shudder as his grip on her increased to an almost painful degree.

Byakuran surprised Persephone by picking her up and tossing her onto the large bed they shared. He pinned her to the soft mattress and grinned down at her, "My little minx is right, but I'm far too happy to care."

He pulled her into a searing kiss and Persephone could only wonder what her life would have been like without her powerful daimon at her side. She couldn't image it.

 **End of part two.**


	23. Terra X Kyoya Hibari

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Terra X Kyoya Hibari

* * *

Terra heard arguing and looked down from her perch on one of the rafters. It seemed her big brother and Squalo were trying to figure out who to take as the cloud for the ring battles. Letting out a sigh as she knew that they wouldn't let her get any sleep if something wasn't decided, Terra got up and dropped down landing not far from her brother. Xanxus and Squalo looked at her with the shark scowling while shouting, "VOI! Did I tell you to stop playing the rafters?!"

"I was napping," Terra informed the scowling swordsman with a yawn, "My divisions being annoying and I didn't feel like dealing with them. I decided to let Bel play with them," Belphegor was one of the few closest to Terra in age around the Varia that Terra enjoyed being around, "Anyway, why don't you let me come to the Ring Battles?"

Squalo looked ready to argue, but her brother looked contemplative. He growled out, "And why do you think that would be a good idea?"

"The opponents are kids around my age, right?" Terra asked earning a nod, "You're already taking Bel and Mammon with you. If I come along, it would put the kids at ease and might actually make the fights more interesting. Adding on, I can keep the old man asleep without as much risk to his health than Luss can with their drugs,"

Xanxus frowned slightly, "Leopard-trash, what else?"

Terra ran a hand through her shaggy hair, "I'm getting stir-crazy and something tells me that I need to go to Japan," Terra grinned slightly as she said the one thing that was a shoe in for getting her big brother's approval, "Iemitsu will be there, right?" Xanxus nodded, "He's still attempting to figure out who's the new Cloud Officer. What would happen if he finds out that not only is the new officer a teenager, but you're little sister? It would drive him insane attempting to figure out how you've been hiding me not to mention where the hell I came from."

Xanxus let out a bark of laughter looking pleased, "Alright, you can come along."

Terra grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Great. I need to go grab my claws if I'm going with you."

Xanxus waved her away with a pleased smirk on his face while saying, "Bring your pranking supplies. The shit that those trashy twins send you."

"The dangerous bullshit, the shit that I used on everyone if I get too annoyed, the shit I use on the CEDEF, or the stuff I use on civilians for shits and giggles?" Terra asked him curiously.

While she might be lazy and generally easy going, Terra was a prankster at heart and absolutely vicious when it came to getting back at someone. On more than one occasion, people had to go to the infirmary to get healed up due to some prank she'd pulled. If they had a mission coming up, Terra didn't do anything until they got back unless they had something to give her that would pacify her. Usually, it was some type of exotic fish, sweet berries, books on animals, or old weapons. Normally, they managed, but sometimes they couldn't and no one minded so long as work still got done. The grin on her brother's face would make anyone that didn't really know him either shit their pants or wet them in fear, "A mixture."

Hearing that, Terra let out a laugh and returned his grin. Oh, she was going to enjoy letting her trickster side come out.

* * *

Terra felt her soul marks react as they got closer to Namimori and gasped softly as she reached up to grab her arm. Bel looked at her with a frown, "Princess?"

"Soul Marks," Terra felt uncomfortably warm and itchy.

Bel had an unreadable look on his face, but she was well aware of how he felt at the moment. What were the odds that her soulmate of of people was in the place they were going to scare the crap out of civilians turned mafia? It was the Potter luck and Terra didn't know whether to be happy about it or angry. Mentally shaking her head, Terra hoped that she was able to avoid her soulmate despite how annoying her soul marks were going to be. She was a member of the Varia, the division leader of the Clouds, and the younger half sister of Xanxus. With her luck, Terra was likely to have a civilian soulmate that knew nothing of magic. Despite the popular notion that your soulmate is your perfect other half, Terra wasn't willing to risk her heart again. Not after what happened with Blaise, Terra wasn't going to try again even with her soulmate.

* * *

Terra stared at the Cloud across from her and smirked. The teen was younger than her by at least four years. The scent of magic wafted from him and Terra could tell that he didn't use it often. Oh, this teen would make their battle interesting especially since he seemed like a feral Cloud that had yet to truly learn how to use his Flames. Had it been any of the Clouds within her division, Terra knew that the teen wouldn't survive. Oh, he would put up an impressive fight, but eventually fall to the more experienced Cloud users. Terra would admit that the teen was attractive and, if she had been a diffrent woman, she would probably be happy to welcome him into her bed. Of course, she didn't often welcome bed-mates especially when they were enemies.

The teen narrowed his eyes at her and Terra offered him a lazy grin. She turned as the idiot that ran CEDEF shouted, "She isn't you bonded Cloud!"

Terra cleared her throat earning the narcissistic asshole turned to her. Yawning, Terra told him, "One of the rules of the ring battle states that if the element in question is closely related to the Sky in question, they may step in to act as the elemental representative if both are in accord. As my big brother and I have such an accord, I am allowed to participate in the Cloud ring battle. If you really wish to argue it, you can take it up with the Alliance. Of course," Terra smirked at him, "You'll have to explain why your son and his guardians were forced into accepting their ring halves. Adding on, it looks like your son doesn't want to be the tenth boss of Vongola. I am sure that the Alliance would prefer a boss that wasn't to be one instead of a boss that doesn't."

Terra chuckled as everyone save for the Varia began to lose their shit over her words. It was fucking hilarious to see how they reacted to such a small amount of news. Terra did feel bad for the little lion cub of a Sky since he was being forced into this, but knew this was the best alternative. Despite how stifled his Sky flames felt, he was a Sky and any famiglia would would snap him up. Most wouldn't even give a crap about what he wanted, they were mafia and he was a Sky. Bel sniggered at their expression and turned to her, "The Prince finds this amusing. It's more than worth the disappointing show the Cloud peasants provided the Prince with.

Snorting at Bel's words, Terra rolled her eyes as Xanxus shot off his gun silencing the shouting. Xanxus snarled at Iemitsu, "Trash, my sister is going to be my Cloud."

* * *

Instead of going to the Sun ring battle with the others, Terra decided to wander around and set up various pranks. She managed to trap the hell out of various areas around the town though she avoided the sushi shop on principle. It was one of the few places that produced good sushi and the owner was a generally nice guy that she respected. Anyone that was able to get out of the criminal underworld and stay out despite having Flames that were decently strong was worth respecting especially since he'd done it for love. While she might not want to meet her own soulmate, it didn't mean she wasn't a romantic at heart that greatly enjoyed stories like the sushi-chef's. Terra's last stop was the mansion that both Varia intelligence and her magic searching told her belong to the young Cloud. She took out the sleeping potions she normally used on the targets she had to steal from and tossed them into the air. With magic and her Cloud flames, Terra was able to make the potion not only airborne, but increase the amount while spreading it until the entire mansion was covered.

Since she'd developed an immunity to most poisons and potions out of necessity, Terra didn't need to wait for the potion to fully disperse. Terra placed her pranks and traps while making note of the young Cloud's ties to the Triads. Given who he was related to, Terra was't surprised by the link though it was surprising to find that the Triads didn't touch the teen especially since he was a Cloud. Even though it was a well known fact that the Triads didn't mess with magicals, they usually tried hard to convince any magical flame users to join up. No one outside of the Chinese magical communities knew why that was, but it left any magicals that had to deal with them relieved. Terra wondered just how powerful magically speaking the teen was since the Triads usually backed off if a powerful magical was involved.

Humming softly as she made her way deeper into the mansion, Terra wondered for a brief moment if she could convince the Cloud to use magic in their fight since that would make it far more entertaining. Terra finally reached an area so thickly lined with Cloud flames and magic that she could smell it in the air. Knowing that it was the teen's room, Terra opened the door and found him passed out on the ground half dressed. Snickering at the sight, Terra began setting up her traps and pranks. Bending down by the teen once she was done, Terra was about to drip some of color changing potion into his mouth when the teen rearing and attempted to grab her. Due to her surprise, Terra didn't fully dodge him allowing the teen to brush the tips of his fingers against her bare arm.

Immediatly, the uncomfortably warm and itchy feeling of her soul marks ceased. In it's place, Terra felt a sense of completeness and gentle warmth fill her chest. It was kind of like how Squalo and the others described harmonizing with Xanxus only diffrent. It felt like her entire soul was singing with joy. Terra stumbled back away from the teen with wide eyes as he fell back onto the ground. She was completely still for a few moments before realizing that it had been a subconscious instinctive reaction to someone unfamiliar being around him while he slept. She stared at him for a while longer feeling the sensation that came with being touched by her soulmate for the first time dulled down to a low simmer that would exist as long as either of them lived. Swallowing harshly, Terra quickly left the teen while mentally cursing her luck. If it wasn't a fucking civilian, it was an enemy and another fucking Cloud.

* * *

Xanxus snarled as Terra finished telling him what had happened, "Fucking shit Leopard-trash."

Terra flinched slightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't think he would have developed a reaction like that otherwise I would've immobilized him with my magic before attempting to do anything to him."

Xanxus tossed a glass at her head and Terra dodged it as he seethed in anger. She knew he wasn't angry with her, but rather the teenage Cloud and the fact she was in this situation because of Nono. Of course, it was her fault for coming along and his fault for agreeing to it, but she knew Xanxus was going to blame Nono. It was the old bastard that started this bullshit. Xanxus made a motion with his hand and Terra quickly walked over to him. She felt a sense of peace fall over her as Xanxus pulled her into his lap and allowed her to cuddle into him as his flames coiled around hers. While they would never bond as elements due to the scarred edges of her Flames as a result of Dumbledore and Riddle not to mention the fact she had been a Sky before dying the second time due to Dumbledore's Dumb plan on how to kill Riddle, they were close and could find comfort in each others flames. Terra dropped her head onto his chest as Xanxus laid his head on hers. She listened to his heart-beat and slowly fell asleep as she mixed her flames with her brother's as a way to help him calm down.

* * *

When Terra walked onto the sports field that the stupid pink haired bitches had decided to use as the stage for the Cloud ring battle, she could tell the other Cloud was on edge. She knew he was angry about all the pranks not to mention confused over their bond. So long as she avoided skin-to-skin contact, he would never realize she was his soulmate. While part of her cried out for the teen, Terra wasn't going to have anything to do with the teen if she could help it. She was a member of the Varia and the teen was more than likely going to die at some point due to how feral he was. It would hurt like hell when he died, but at least, she wouldn't be completely shattered and suicidal so long as their bond never went further. She set her jaw and got ready as the pink haired bitches talked about what they needed to do.

* * *

It was as she grasped his half of the ring that he managed to grab her wrist. He completely froze with wide eyes as their bond flared to life once more. Terra ignored it and tore the ring off of it's chain as she broke out of his lax grip. She darted over to Mammon and Bel, "I'm going back to the hotel."

They nodded though Terra could tell they were confused by her actions since she hadn't mentioned anything about the younger Cloud being her soulmate. Normally, Terra was more than happy to be physical and handsy during a fight especially when it came to anyone she found attractive. It was a fun way to psych out her opponents and make them falter. Adding on, she usually stayed around after the fight if her opponent was still alive if only to see how they reacted to their loss. She loved seeing how embarrassed they were. Terra tossed the ring to her brother while mentally growling at herself for allow the mostly immobilized teen to grab her.

* * *

Terra managed to avoid the feral Cloud that was her soulmate until the last day they were in Namimori. For some stupid reason, Xanxus decided to meet with the new Tenth generation on Nono's request despite being irritated with the old man. Terra looked at the teenage Sky when the cub approached her, "Uh, S-snow-san?"

Hearing the kid stumble over the English name was enough to get Terra out of her somewhat foul mood, Terra smiled slightly, "Yes, Brat?"

"I-" The kid began.

Terra was reminded of Neville which prompted her to advice, "Brat, you need to take a deep breath and think everything you want to say before you say it. I don't mind if you take a few moments."

The kid looked surprised and grateful which again reminded her of the puppyish Gryffindor that she had relied on to help her be stable after the war and the whole Blaise debacle. The kid did as she advised before saying, "Thank you for holding back on us. From what Reborn was able to tell us, you can be very brutal and wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"You don't need to thank me, Brat," Terra rolled her eyes lightly, "We were ordered to not kill or cripple you,"

"Still," The kid looked at her with eyes the color of sunsets and Terra had the distinct feeling the kid was a true lion beneath his cuddly exterior, "You could have done so outside of the battles or before they officially began. So thank you,"

Terra offered him a lazy smile and ruffled his hair, "I think I might like you, Brat."

With that, Terra pushed off the wall she'd been leaning against and headed over to her brother. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Leopard-trash?"

"I'm going to head back to the hotel," Terra explained, "The crowd is starting to annoy me,"

Xanxus snorted, "Get going, Leopard-trash."

Terra kissed his cheek and left with a laugh as he tossed a glass at her head. Terra was almost to the hotel when the teen started chasing her. Feeling slightly amused, Terra decided to lead him on a merry little chase. She knew that they needed to deal with the bond and hoped that the teen wouldn't want to further it. She was surprised when he used magic to trip her up and send her falling to the ground. Terra manged to brace herself and get rid of the magic so that she could run a bit more, but the teen managed to pin her to the ground. He growled at her, "Carnivore."

"Teenager," Terra replied earning a glare, "What do you want?"

"The bond," He hissed down at her from his place straddling her hips.

"Oh that," Terra rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we can just ignore it,"

He looked surprised by the notion, "You want to ignore it?"

"Yes," Terra wondered why he looked surprised by the suggestion, "I have no need for a soulmate to interfere with my work, I can't stay here, I don't really want to deal with the headache of being bonded to someone that's as good as a civilian, and you're too young for me," The teen was silent and Terra realized why he looked shocked, "I'm not some delusional idiot that puts their entire faith into a spiritual bond that doesn't guarantee a happy relationship. I maybe a romantic at heart, but I'm not foolish,"

Terra twisted sharply and used her magic to get him off of her which allowed her to get up. The teen stared at her for a few moments, "You're magical."

She knew why he looked even more surprised. Soulmates were important factors in the magical worlds since they could and would affect a person in more ways than the one involving non-magicals did. The magic would make it impossible to fall in love with anyone other than your soulmate upon that first touch. It would make it increasingly hard to have a child without your soulmate. A marriage between soulmates would vastly improve the magic of both lines that the joined two came from and provide each partner with a longer lifespan. Anyone with an active soulmate bond would no longer be affected by love potions. If one partner was sterile before the bond became active, they would be able to have children again though it was less likely that they would. The list went on and on especially when you consider the various cultural aspects.

Terra mentally shook her head, "I am not that it matters in this case."

Terra began walking away and the teen was on his feet, "Where are you going, Carnivore?"

"To my hotel to finish packing and make sure nothing get's left behind," Terra glanced back at him, "I would heavily advise that you make those Flames of yours useful otherwise you'll die even earlier than you're likely to,"

Without another word, Terra disappeared in a burst of flames. Thanks to intense study and experimentation, magical flame users could use their flames to transport themselves short distances. Depending on the strength of the magical in question, they could go further or only transport themselves a few feet. One of the things that the Varia insisted that it's magical population do is strengthen themselves so that they could transport themselves miles away if needed. Terra simply teleported herself into her hotel room and began packing. She briefly wondered if perhaps not giving him a chance wasn't a good idea before shaking her head. It was for the best besides what's to say the teen would want anything to do with her even with their bond. A relationship between Clouds never ended well for either party unless said Clouds had a Sky to mediate between them.

* * *

Terra popped a piece of sushi into her mouth as she lazily watched her division run around like chickens with their heads cut off. All it took was a simple announcement about an inspection and suddenly they were scrambling to make sure everything looked alright. She was about to pick up another piece when memories hit her like a hammer.

 _Blood. So much blood._

 _Agony searing through her veins as the magic of the world went out of balance._

 _Viper dying in a pool of their own blood staring at her as she attempted to heal them._

 _The feel of a knife sliding between her ribs._

 _Another Sky attempting to bind her to them and their flames being wrong on a fundamental level._

Ten years worth of memories filling her mind making it feel like someone had split open her head. The memories that stood out to her were of the times she spent with Kyoya and the memory of dying at the hands of the white haired bastard when she refused to harmonize with him. Terra heard someone approach her and weakly put up a barrier around her before curling into a tight ball. She only lowered the barrier when her brother approached and pulled her to him. She sank into his Sky flames as sobs tore free of her throat.

* * *

Terra looked at Kyoya as the younger Cloud stalked around the edge of the park they were currently in. Despite the fact that none of the school-age brats or Reborn hadn't received ten years worth of memories, they had some knowledge of what had occurred. Terra felt a little bit of amusement as the younger Cloud scowled at everyone. He was so cute at this age. Inwardly sighing, Terra closed her eyes and popped in another piece of sushi as she wished that he did have those memories. She scowled as she caught sight of Byakuran and inwardly snarled at the fact she had to be so close to him. Even with the differences between this one and the other one, Terra would probably never like being around him.

Shaking her head, Terra let her mind wander to the future that never will be and the best memory she had...

 _Night had long since fallen and yet, she couldn't sleep. Getting up from her bed, Terra headed to the_ _shōji door leading out into the hallways and slid it open. She walked along the hallway feeling restless despite the warm feeling of the walls. She headed into the garden and walked over to one of the larger cherry blossom trees. She laid her hand on the bark with a soft smile feeling the natural energy inside of it brush against her energy. Terra felt someone walk up behind her and turned her head to find Kyoya standing there. He frowned at her, "What are you doing, Carnivore?"_

 _"I couldn't fall asleep because I'm too restless, so I came out here to get some air," Terra informed him before turning back to the tree, "I forgot how nice it is to be able to feel natural energy,"_

 _Kyoya was silent for a few moments before coming closer, "You can feel natural energy?"_

 _Terra nodded slightly, "Yeah, I've always been able to. It's one of the reasons why I didn't mind my aunt having me take care of the gardens. It's soothing."_

 _"Can you show me?" He asked in a slightly soft voice._

 _Terra was surprised by the question, but nodded none the less, "Come closer and give me your hand," Terra held out a hand to him and Kyoya hesitated, "You want to feel it too, don't you?"_

 _It was the first time that she had volunteered to touch him. Eventually, Kyoya placed his hand on hers and Terra inwardly shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of their bond washing over her. Pushing that aside, Terra placed his hand against the tree while ensuring their skin stayed touching. Taking a deep breath, Terra let her magic flow through their bond and coil around his own. Carefully, she coaxed his energy into touching that of the tree. Terra heard Kyoya's sharp in-take of breath and the feeling of him pressing closer to her. Kyoya murmured, "Wao."_

 _Terra turned her head towards him and immediately felt warmth fill her heart. The look of complete and utter awe on his face._

Terra was shaken out of her memory by said Cloud walking over to her. She eyed him curiously and he growled, "Carnivore."

"Yes?" Terra looked at him curiously.

"Fight me," Kyoya glared down at her.

Terra thought about denying him that request, but figured it would do them both good. Kyoya always had a better time dealing with someone after a spar and it was one of the ways they managed to get closer in those ten years worth of memories. Nodding, Terra stood up, "Sure. I could use a good spar."

It would take awhile, but Terra was willing to try if only to gain what her older self had.

 **Not my best, but I finally finished all those requests. Any other one-shots will come in time. I may be putting out the first chapter of Magic and Flames, Book Two: Magic soon enough.**


End file.
